In Another Life
by D.R. Fullwood
Summary: When Atem decides to remain in Japan with Yugi and the gang things soon turn upside down when Solomon Muto says his final goodbyes. With Yugi struggling to cope with the loss of his grandfather, Atem's left to face the real world and how hard living in the modern world is.
1. INTRODUCTION

A/N: Many probably remember this story - at least bits. In truth I removed it when I lost full inspiration for it, but as you can see I've gained it back. The story is entirely finished now and I'll be posting a new chapter each week :)

Please let me know how y'all like it! ^-^

-D.R Fullwood

* * *

 **The Start of a New Life [Introduction]**

Silence continued to fall. Yugi continued to sob in his place as he remained on his hands and knees. The Pharaoh stood before him, his feelings very mixed. Yugi had won the duel and by doing so had set him free. Now he could return to his ancient past, yet seeing the one he's shared a body with for years, the one who grew a strong bond with him, his best friend, the Pharaoh wasn't so thrilled upon returning now. The monsters on the dueling field were long gone but there still held a strong tension in the Pharaoh's tomb. He himself felt a sudden wave of reluctance now. He finally walked over to his prior vessel and knelt down to put a hand on his shoulder. Concern was etched in his features as he tried to find words to say. In the end, all he got out was a 'Yugi' before the little one had thrown himself at him, clutching desperately at the back of his jacket. The action made the Pharaoh speechless. His violet eyes remained wide as his mouth remained partially opened. Yugi continued to sob into his chest and the Pharaoh instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking body.

"It's alright Yugi." He tried to assure but Yugi only sobbed harder into him.

"I don't want you to go!"

He finally wailed out in a muffle due to his face being pressed into the Pharaoh's chest. The Pharaoh knew Yugi didn't want him to go, but it was the only way everything can be settled. Things can be placed back in their rightful orders.

"I have too, Yugi. I don't belong in this world."

"You can! You can live a new life, you won't have to go!"

The Pharaoh sighed and soon looked over to the corner of his eye where a brilliant shine of white light came. The doorway was opening; his heart clenched, but was it because he desperately wanted to return or now that he was reluctant in doing so? Sure, he finally knew where he came from. He knew the people, the friends he had back in ancient Egyptian time. He knew of his actual name now. It used to be a phantom circling around him in taunt for ages, but now it felt amazing knowing who he truly was. However, now that he knew and was willing to go back, is that truly the right choice? Yes, he was a Pharaoh, but maybe Yugi was right and that he could make anew here with all of his new friends. It'd be different, very different, but was there a possible way? The millennium items wouldn't be sealed fully, but they'd be kept safe in his tomb. However, the very thought in staying to have a new life seemed almost selfish on his part. He needed to return to seal away the seven items permanently, but he'd also be selfish in returning back to his home and leaving those that he's grown attached to in this world behind. Yugi was the prime example of that. It broke the Pharaoh's heart to see such sadness and reluctance in the sophomore teenager. Could he truly leave his friend behind?

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu's calm voice was heard and it forced the Pharaoh and Yugi to both look at her with matching violet irises.

"I understand how hard this must be for you, however if you do not leave now while the door is opened then you will be forced to live a mortal life in this world. You won't be able to return to your past."

At that, Yugi twitched in the Pharaoh's arms. He looked down and saw Yugi pleading with him through the psychic bond that they shared. The Pharaoh sighed and brushed his hand over Yugi's flushed cheek to wipe his tears away.

"Atem," Yugi whispered out and his eyes widened a bit. It was the first time Yugi's addressed him by his actual name rather a title.

"You've given me so much over the years. I've met people who have become my friends and you've always helped me when I needed it. I know you need to go back, but I…I can't let you go. You're the closest thing to a big brother I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."

Yugi's words touched Atem in more ways than one. Atem never sought himself out as being this figure of a big brother for Yugi. Atem just felt that they were friends, but apparently he's taken a different role with Yugi, one that even Atem can understand Yugi's reluctance. Atem looked over to the Kaiba brothers. The older one, Seto, he remained unreadable as his arms remained crossed over his torso. However, the little one, Mokuba, his grey eyes were glistening, obviously understanding where Yugi was coming from.

Atem's eyes then drifted to Yugi's grandfather. Solomon Muto may seem alive now, but come a year or two he could be gone and Yugi would have no family. Granted, Atem wasn't blood, but apparently he was the closest thing to family Yugi has outside of his grandfather. Followed by the gaze at Solomon, Atem saw Joey Wheeler and remembered that he too was an elder brother. He knew just by Joey and Serenity's interactions that they were a team to be reckoned with and were the others strength and support. He knew Serenity was Joey's best friend – his number one.

Sometimes Atem's felt that with Yugi, it may also explain why now he was very reluctant in going home, but was that really his home anymore? What if this was his home now? Being locked away for five millennia he wouldn't know, but he did know where most of his heart was at this very moment. He swallowed and looked back down at Yugi. His tears still were falling but Yugi finally pulled from Atem reluctantly.

"I'm being selfish," he finally said.

"You need to do what you have to do, I know that and I'm keeping you for my own selfishness."

He sobbed and tried to clear his face from the still running tears by scraping his eyes with his jacket-covered arms. Atem couldn't help but to give a small smile to him.

"There's a difference between what I want to do and what I _need_ to do, Yugi." He pointed out and that confused the teenager a bit. His brows knitted upward.

Atem looked over to the Ishtar siblings, Ishizu and Marik. "What will happen to the items if I don't go back?" He finally asked and that question alone made both of them look surprised.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Marik finally said. "I suppose they'd remain here untouched and the tomb keepers would keep them in isolation."

"My Pharaoh, if I may, why the question and why choose now to ask it when your time in deciding your fate is quickly ticking away?"

Ishizu's voice seemed alarmed at this, but Atem knew he was wasting time. The doorway would more than likely start to close at any moment now and he was nowhere near the entrance. He still remained knelt down on the old stone and across from the still crying Yugi, who now looked more confused, but soon understood and then spoke out.

"You can't! I won't let you do this for me, Atem. You need to go back; you've always wanted to go back!"

Atem's eyes drifted to Yugi then, "I wanted to know who I was. That was always what I wanted. I wanted my identity and now I have it. If I returned then I'd be going to a foreign place, Yugi. True, my memories have returned and I know who I am, but that isn't what I want to do. You've shown me a whole new world, a world that I can be a part of. The seven millennium items are back where they belong, who's to say if I even went back that they'd remain safe? It has been proven that anything can happen at any given rate."

Of course, he was being optimistic now. "Yugi, I am not the same person that I was when I was Pharaoh. I thought I wanted to go back, but now I see that it's not where I'm supposed to be."

Yugi blinked then, "What kind of brother would I be to you if I left you behind?" He could see the excitement in Yugi but he also sensed his worry.

"You're…you're sure you wanna stay? I mean grandpa will adopt you and you can have the title King of Games, I mean I really don't want it. I just like the game and—,"

Atem started to chuckle at Yugi's rambling. "I suppose we should have discussed all this beforehand, shouldn't we?"

A blush crept onto Yugi's cheeks then. "Well, I…thought you wanted to go back and I thought I was going to be okay with it. It's different when it's actually happening."

"Yes, it is," he agreed and soon got to his feet.

He stared at the doorway numbly and then helped Yugi up to his feet. "So it's been decided then, my Pharaoh?"

Atem turned to look at Ishizu and he smiled small to her and Marik and Odion. "I'd prefer Atem, it sounds less formal," he said in his answer and saw the three of them smile back at him.

Ishizu nodded, "Then it has been decided, Atem."

The doorway was closing. Atem instantly turned around and could feel Yugi's nerves picking up. The newly added Muto only put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to assure him that this is what he wanted. He watched the door close, the past shining behind the light ending quickly. Atem took that moment to say goodbye to his old life with a heavy heart.

"Well this little show's been cute, but I've got a business to run." Seto's husked voice finally was heard and everyone turned to stare in his direction.

"Part of me feels you let Yugi win too," he added and Atem slanted his eyes a bit.

"I didn't."

"Either way, I know who my real rival is. Just because you have your own name now doesn't make you any less of an opponent to me. I knew reclaiming my title as Champion wouldn't have been that easy for me…"

To end his sentence, Seto smirked and looked down to Mokuba. "Let's get going, Mokuba. I've wasted enough time here. Atem," he looked back at the taller Muto.

"I'll be seeing you on the field. So enjoy your little welcoming party, because it won't take long for me to reclaim what's rightfully mine."

Atem only nodded and they locked eyes for a few moments. Seto was the one to break the connection and quickly made a beeline for the exit with his little brother at his heels after saying bye to everyone.

From there, things took an energetic change.

Joey, Téa and Tristan all cheered and rushed up to welcome their friend into this world. Joey's arm was tightly around Atem's shoulders as he announced he'd take him to all the best eats Domino had to offer. Tristan then appeared on his other side and did the same action, both bodies nearly squishing Atem in the process, and said he'd introduce him to the fun life in arcades. Atem was pretty surprised by their warm welcome, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. The two guys finally released him and Atem looked over to Téa, who was wiping her wet eyes with her hands.

"I'm just so glad I didn't have to say goodbye to you. I didn't think I could handle losing you as a friend, Atem."

The man blinked expressionlessly but soon smiled small to her, "You never would have, Téa." He assured and she smiled brightly to him.

"Well c'mon boys, the quicker we get to Domino then the quicker I can start having another grandson!" Solomon spoke in his aged voice but Atem's eyes widened.

Wow, he was really going to accept him that quickly? Yugi was beaming at the bits and looked up to Atem, "Ready to start your new life?"

Atem pondered that for a moment, touched by everyone around him. They are all accepting him as if he's been around since the very start. In some ways, he has been but not by Atem but a different altered Yugi Muto. It was different being accepted as Atem rather than as the 'Other Yugi', but it was a good feeling all the same. He nodded and ruffled Yugi's hair with a little smile.

"I am, but are you sure you can handle me as a brother?" He teased lightly and the littler version of himself only laughed.

"You bet!"

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

It was an odd thing falling into a routine. Normally Atem would remain in his soul chamber in the puzzle, but now the puzzle was long gone. It's been a few weeks since their return from Egypt. Atem took in the guest bedroom as his own while Yugi continued to remain in his room he's had for years. Solomon Muto was quick to get Atem adopted. It was mostly so Atem had some form of record rather than just appearing out of the blue like he basically did. Yugi was curious if Atem would even attend school but Solomon mentioned that it may be wise for Atem to just go for his GED. It'd be less of a story to tell and how story got back to anyone who's asked, Atem was in fact Yugi's older brother that was homeschooled due to helping their grandfather out at home. It was Joey who brought up how to explain the whole famous title being Yugi's but Atem was the face for it all. They were definitely left wondering that but Seto Kaiba had created a story for them.

He had announced that Yugi Muto was a fraud and that his true enemy is Atem Muto. With the name broadcasted out, many questions have arisen in wonder of why Atem went under Yugi's name rather his own. Kaiba didn't state the facts, he just said that Atem was the one who showed up at the arena when Kaiba had accepted the challenge to duel Yugi and he assumed it was him but word finally got out that he was only using Yugi's name as a cover. It wasn't the best but it was better than what they could have thought up. It was Téa who brought up if questions continued to come more at Atem and Yugi that Atem took Yugi's place due to their uncanny resemblance since Yugi fell ill and was battling an illness but didn't want to lose the chance in dueling in a tournament. It made sense and Yugi agreed to it, he was actually happy he didn't have that fame anymore. It came with far too much attention. Of course Atem didn't enjoy it that much either, but he handled it better than Yugi ever could.

So hype got around that Yugi's "older brother" has been secretly dueling in his place and the real champion was Atem Muto. Again, it was a better story than anyone else could think up.

As well as to that, Solomon was surprised at how much of a big help Atem had become since he's came to live with them. Being a quick study, he's managed in helping with running the game shop to cleaning and cooking as well as getting Yugi up and out of bed each morning for school. Unlike Yugi, Atem was an early riser. He balanced all that out and still went to night classes to prep for his GED, which he gained a short of two weeks after starting classes. Atem actually aced it. He remembered the times he'd poke around when Yugi was in school and would actually listen to the teacher's lectures and so on out of pure interest and curiosity. Not to mention, he was highly intelligent and once he got the hang of it he was good to go.

In the span of a month or two Atem began to actually leave more often and hang out with Yugi or their other friends. He at first was slowly growing used to the whole new life ordeal and didn't wanna leave the comfort of the home until he was ready for it. Since he was coming out more, he actually walked with Yugi to school and would even walk to the building just to walk home with him. According to Yugi, a few of his classmates think Atem's really attractive and keep bugging him for Atem's number. Atem looked uncomfortable there.

"So girls that I don't even know are wanting my number because I'm attractive? I wonder if they'd run if I told them I was a 5,000 year old spirit," he joked and Yugi only shook his head.

"Hey, that's the old you. Now you're eighteen-year-old Atem Muto."

Atem nodded in agreement, "True, but I could still say it and see how many leave you alone."

Yugi laughed, "Oh, then I'd get harassed for other things like if you're crazy or something!"

"Ah, so no out for you? Sorry about that."

Yugi then fell silent as they walked home that day. He wondered something and then finally asked, "That…Mana from your past," he asked in reference to the magician girl, (oddly a striking resemblance to Dark Magician Girl with a few different aspects), "Was she your girlfriend?"

Atem blinked at that and looked down to Yugi. "She was my friend," he replied honestly and stared ahead again.

"I honestly don't know if we ever had a romantic relationship. If I would have had to marry someone back then it probably would have been her if I had a say in it," he added in and shrugged.

"Are you questioning my sexuality?" He asked seriously and Yugi shrugged, "It's just…Téa I think likes you in that sense but you don't seem to really show interest in anyone."

"She likes _you_ ," he pointed out. "I mean, yes, she likes me, but it's you she's always liked. If we both asked her out on a date, hypothetically speaking, I strongly feel she'd accept your offer before she does mine."

Yugi pursed his lips then with a soft 'hmm' and then Atem spoke up, "I'm not attracted to anyone at the moment. At least I don't think I am. I've been focusing more on adapting than I am getting involved with someone."

Yugi nodded then, "Alright, but I have to approve of anyone you date, no matter the gender, okay?"

Atem blinked and looked to see Yugi beaming but he smiled in return and nodded, "Deal."

The brothers high fived each other and were easily greeted by their grandfather sweeping away in front of the game shop.


	2. ONE

**ONE**

Like every morning Atem was always the second one to wake up, but lately he's been the first. Solomon's been sick for the past few nights, which worried the newly added Muto brother. Sure, people got sick, but Atem wasn't so sure it was just an illness. For the past month since Atem's been part of the Muto family he's noticed the elder growing weaker. Something as little as sweeping the outside would leave him breathless and gasping for air. Much to Atem's dislike, Solomon continued to make him promise that he wouldn't tell Yugi. He wanted to, he felt that Yugi had a right to know, but Solomon said it was for the best that Yugi didn't know. So Atem reluctantly said that he wouldn't speak of it. It's mostly why Atem's started to take more in-charge matters for the shop so Solomon didn't have to, but Atem also knew that Solomon's game shop for Duel Monsters was slowly coming to an end, like the elder man. Fewer people have come in, choosing Duke's game shop over Solomon's once Duke started getting Duel Monster cards in. Atem nor Solomon couldn't hate Duke for just going where the business goes, but with little customers their well will surely dry up.

Atem worried on when that day would come. Of course he knew he'd have to get a job and help, but no one was hiring much to his dismay. Plus, he really didn't have an ethic work background, but that didn't mean he was stupid when he knew he could do anything they wanted him to. But like most places, they don't give chances. If you don't know someone in the line of business then you're basically screwed. Atem's also kept that from Yugi. He played the role well in keeping Yugi from guessing something was wrong and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

After he turned his alarm off on his nightstand table he sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling for a few more moments before he pulled himself from the bed. He quickly left his bedroom and walked down the hall to Yugi's and turned the brass knob on his door. He pushed the door open and saw the slightly messy room. Slightly due to Yugi's thrown clothes on the floor and scattered papers splayed over his desktop. Atem made a left and bent down to shake Yugi awake.

"Yugi, wake up," he ordered softly and the teenager stirred with a little whine.

It was a casual routine for them. Atem continued to shake him until he saw violet irises tiredly looking at him through half-closed lids.

"Mm..?"

"Get ready for school."

"Mm...kay…"

Atem straightened up and soon Yugi was stretching and yawning as he got more awake. He got out of bed, showing off his pajamas in the dim lighting the morning sun had to offer while it continued to rise for the day.

"Have you checked on grandpa?" He asked tiredly and Atem shook his head.

"No, I was going to when I woke you up. I thought that perhaps you'd like to check on him with me."

Yugi nodded and Atem led the way out of the bedroom. They crossed over the lounge area and went to another door to Solomon's room. Atem knocked softly against the door and only got a cough in response. He could instantly feel Yugi getting tense, but Atem quickly walked inside the bedroom to see the old man still tucked in bed. His smoky hair matted in sweat from prior fever breaks. His eyes opened the moment he heard footsteps and the red-rimmed eyes looked over to the two brothers. He gave a little smile to them, a weak one that had Atem nervous.

"Good morning," he croaked out in a hushed whisper of a voice.

Atem reached a hand over to the sweat-shined forehead to check his temperature by touch. He was cool, which Atem hoped was a good sign.

"You need to go to the doctor, Gramps," Yugi finally said and Solomon nodded slowly.

"I know I do. I'll go to the urgent care today," he promised and Atem spoke up.

"I'll take you. I wouldn't want you to go by yourself in this condition."

Solomon looked to Atem then, "Oh, you don't have to. I'm old but I'm quite capable of going myself."

"You are also sick and the possibilities are endless to what could happen on your way there. I'd feel better if I could accompany you, Solomon."

"What's with the name calls, Atem? I've told you, call me grandpa."

Atem twitched a little smile, "I'm going with you today. Now, are you going to argue with me on that, old man?"

Solomon chuckled softly and closed his eyes to rest some more. "There's Atem," he murmured.

Atem wasn't sure if he was trying to sleep more or what but it wasn't comforting. Solomon's been sleeping endlessly for a while now, even before he started coming down with something. He'd nap throughout the day, which wasn't horrible, but when he's used to seeing Solomon being as energetic as a child it worried him tremendously. He lowered his hand from Solomon's forehead and looked over to Yugi, who looked gutted. Atem frowned at that sight of him and led him out by the arm. He didn't speak until the door was closed.

"He'll be fine," Atem tried to assure in a confident voice and leaned against the wall to cross his arms over his torso and looked at Yugi.

"And if he won't?" Yugi suddenly asked, "Because I know you've been keeping something from me." He pointed out and looked to Atem.

Both boys still kept their voices low just in case Solomon was trying to eavesdrop.

"We still have that psychic bond, Atem. I just know that grandpa is getting older, and I've been bracing myself for this day but I didn't think it'd be this soon."

Swallowing hard, Atem spoke once more, "Yugi, I honestly don't know what'll happen, but no matter what happens you're not alone, okay?"

The little one nodded, "But what's been going on with him lately? Grandpa hasn't been himself for a while now."

Atem should have known that Yugi would know his grandfather well enough to pick up on things like that. He just didn't know how to word them.

"He's been resting more often. He'll grow faint doing a simple task and he's been…upset knowing that the game shop will eventually be closed. Duke's shop –ever since it gained Duel Monster cards – that's where everyone seems to go. Yugi, I think he's been sick for a while, but he's been staying strong because he knew you needed someone. You have your friends, yes, but support and financial wise, that's Solomon, and as far as to my knowledge the only income he gets are his profits from his shop."

"So what you're saying is you think he's slowly letting go because the game shop is losing interest?"

Yugi arched a brow but his eyes were empty. It was a sight Atem wish he could take away. For a moment his voice was stuck, but after a few swallows he had managed to speak once more.

"It isn't unlikely," he whispered out, "His heart has always been in his game shop. It's slowly fading away and perhaps maybe his own heart is growing just as weak. But regardless, Yugi, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll find ways," he assured and Yugi only sighed.

"If it does come down to us losing grandpa I don't want you to feel that you have to carry all of the weight. I want to help too. I can do what Joey does and do newspaper routes? I mean, it's not fair putting you with all the weight."

Atem shrugged, "I know that Solomon would rather you focus on your studies, Yugi. I want you to do that too."

"I can, but I can also help!"

"It's not something that we have to worry on and do right this moment. So until then just stick to your studies and we'll talk more when we actually have to."

It wasn't a great ending to their conversation, but it was good enough that Yugi had agreed to it. Atem knew Yugi was worried but he also didn't want Yugi to steer away from his studies. Atem remained in this world for a reason, and somehow he thinks by being here its more reason to why Solomon feels he can finally let go. He knew Atem would take care of Yugi and Yugi would take care of Atem. He didn't want to think about the possibilities, but he did confidently know that whatever came their way they'd face it together like they always did.

Pushing from the wall Atem went to his room to get changed. He exchanged his grey sweatpants for a pair of black skinny jeans and his black T-shirt for a red muscle tee with his dark faded-wash denim jacket on over. He put a pair of socks on and went to the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth. Yugi ended up joining him mid-way and did the same procedure while dressed in the usual blue uniform garments for school. Atem had a feeling that Yugi wouldn't be hungry but he still made him eat a pop tart while Atem took the other one in the pack. He then stuffed his black boots on and followed Yugi from the stairs to the heart of the game shop and out the front door.

It was a bit windy in the chill-filled October morning. Atem put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked alongside Yugi to the school a few blocks away. They met Téa like each morning halfway and her cheerful greet faded when she knew something was wrong with the Muto brothers. Atem told Téa it was nothing to worry about yet but she still tried getting information. Yugi wasn't of much help due to the fact that he's been lost in his own world since their conversation. He was more or less a walking zombie at this point and Atem couldn't blame him. Sure, Solomon meant something to Atem, but Yugi has lived with his grandfather since he was little. It was only natural that Yugi would take it more to heart than Atem would. It was then that Atem told Téa he'd tell her later when he stopped at the gates to the school building of Domino High School. He highly doubted Yugi would be talking anytime soon.

"Okay," she said and frowned to Yugi and then to Atem, "I'll take care of him." She promised and Atem nodded to her.

"Thank you." He gave Yugi a squeeze of his shoulder and was about to leave but Yugi grasped Atem's wrist which made Atem look at the teenager with a quirked brow.

"Yugi..?"

"Promise me that you're not leaving too…" He whispered. "Promise me that you'll be back here when I get out," he added and Atem felt his heart crush at the absolute fear in Yugi's eyes.

Atem could see Téa's eyes widen from the corner of his eye as she finally registered what's going on.

"Of course I'll be here when you get out of school," he promised and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. Yugi accepted it and clutched onto Atem like a child.

"I'm also not going to leave you, Yugi. I promise you that."

He soothed as he ran his fingers through Yugi's multi-colored spiked hair. The littler one wasn't moving and kept his face into Atem's collarbone. Normally, he'd be against Yugi going to school in this condition but he knew Yugi needed to be around friends right now. He was more than positive that Joey and Tristan could cheer him up somehow.

The warning bell rung and Yugi finally pulled back from Atem and looked up at him.

"Will you tell me what they say about him?"

Atem nodded, "Of course. Now go before you're late," he urged and Yugi reluctantly went with Téa behind the gates.

He watched them materialize in the crowd of blue uniforms to pink and that's when he returned quickly home to check on Solomon.

It started to rain on the way back home, but Atem didn't mind it that much. He allowed the rain to nearly drench him as he made it to his new home. The game shop was quiet and empty. The pitter-patters of the rain were his only noise. That and the creaks of the wooden staircase he was on to reach the apartment above. The moment he entered he went straight for Solomon's room only to see him not there. The blankets were thrown across the mattress and the pillows were ruffled and mostly hanging off the side. Atem's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to try and find Solomon. He scattered frantically from room-to-room but no sign of the elder man. Atem was panicking and out of breath but still continued to call out for Solomon. He returned to the main room – the lounge – and noticed that there was a figure on the balcony.

He calmed himself a bit and went to the sliding screen door to peer outside and sure enough Solomon was there sitting in a chair while getting drenched. His plain night clothes of pants and a shirt stuck to him in a cling. Atem swallowed and pulled the door to slide open and he stepped out himself.

"I doubt you want to get sicker," he said as he made his way to the other wooden chair beside the old man and settled down in it.

Solomon's eyes looked up thoughtfully at the grey sky as water continued to rain down on Domino.

"Yugi knows, doesn't he?" He finally asked after a moment or so of silence. His voice was still frail.

Atem swallowed once more but nodded. "Yes, he knows you too well."

Solomon smiled thoughtfully, "That's my Yugi, always can tell when I'm bluffing."

"I suppose living with you for so many years he tends to grow very observant of you."

"Yes, but you've only been with us for almost two months and already you've caught onto my bluffs. Either you're observant yourself or I'm losing my touch in my old age."

Atem kept his frown in place. "I know that you lied to him when you said you were going to the urgent care," he finally said. "You shouldn't lie to him, he's sixteen. He's old enough to handle the truth, Solomon. He may not look it but he is very strong."

He noted Solomon's eyes shifted to a more despair type of gaze. He had finally pulled from the sky and looked to Atem.

"I know, he has you and he has friends that keep him strong. I've been his guardian since he was little. I've always wanted to protect him like you do."

"Though that may be true you have to realize that you can't protect him from everything. He knows you're dying and no one can protect him from that."

"I know," Solomon whispered and looked like he was about to cry. He sighed and reached over to put his cold hand on Atem's warm one. "I want to thank you before I go."

Atem's voice was caught then and his eyes slowly prickled in the corners. "You can't yet," he said and grasped Solomon's hand tightly. "Yugi won't get his closure if you leave now," he said in a little panicked voice that somehow managed to remain on a low level.

"Solomon, you can't leave without letting him say goodbye to you."

Solomon gave a shaky and raspy breath of air. He leaned a bit into his chair and kept his eyes closed but Atem was still shakily gripping the cold hand in now both of his. He couldn't leave now, he couldn't leave like this! Yugi won't be able to handle it. He knew he wouldn't.

"Ever since Yugi put together that puzzle a year or so ago," he started in a weak voice and forced Atem's attention.

"I knew he was different. He was a different Yugi than I knew. You gave him confidence and helped him find friends. He's opened up quite a bit since that day and even more with the bond he started to make with you. You've never once harmed him, only wanting what's best for him, and to do whatever he wanted to do. You helped him rescue me from Pegasus. I can't thank you enough for coming into his life when you did. Of course, back then I didn't know what was fully going on. It took me losing my soul to figure it out. Also, I knew you wanted to go back home."

Atem's eyes widened.

"I knew you longed for it; I know you miss that life and only have memories for it now. I also know why you stayed. You stayed for Yugi. It took you looking at me to realize he needed someone stable with him when I passed on. That's why you wanted to stay and why you began to realize you have a home here as well."

By this time the tears were slowly trailing down Atem's cheeks, mingling with the rain droplets casting down from the dreary grey sky. The tear droplets painted their enclosed hands, creating a mildly warm sensation before it turned iced from nature's tears.

"With you here I know he will be safe. His bond with you, it truly is something words won't ever describe, but I know that you love him as do I. Now, I ask you, do you think it would have been easier on Yugi for me to die when he was here or when he wasn't? He will be hurt either way, but at least this way it won't hurt as badly. He won't see me die."

"But he won't get to say _goodbye_ , Solomon. He won't have that closure." He rasped out with a quivering bottom lip. The old man smiled weakly once more and Atem could tell he was slowly letting go. He looked over to Atem a final time.

"He'll have you, and his friends. You remind me so much of his father, Atem. I'm proud to have met you and honored for you to share our family name."

By that moment Atem's mouth went dry and he looked like he was punched in the gut with how stunned he was hearing that.

"Take care of our Yugi," he finally said and his lids drooped closed.

His grip vanished in Atem's shaking hands.

It took Atem a moment to realize Solomon had let go and when registration hit he began to shake the body.

"Solomon? Solo—no, no! Solomon, wake up! Please, wake up; you can't do this to Yugi! Solomon!"

His eyes were blinded by his hot tears and the cold contrast of the icy raindrops. He continued to shake the man, he knew it was useless but he just needed to try and get him awake. He tried to sense him but his powers were long gone when he went mortal and chose this life.

The powers of his puzzle were no longer with him and for once in a great while Atem felt completely powerless. He felt helpless. Shaking the man repeatedly wasn't working but it was all he could do and plea for him to come back.

He never did.

Atem sank down to his knees, the soaked wooden flooring from the balcony soaking his kneecaps through his jeans as the rest of him continued to get soaked. Solomon was dead. Atem was forced to realize that and he couldn't stomach it. For the past month or so Solomon's been a friend to Atem even though Solomon continued to argue with him on the name addressing. He never knew Solomon truly thought much of Atem. He made him feel welcomed but Solomon, now that he's gone; it felt like Atem lost a family member. Perhaps it was the fact he shared a body and a link with Yugi for so long that it felt as though Solomon truly was his grandfather as well. Atem didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't stand here in the rain with a dead body. He had to report it, as painful as it was.

So he forced his jellified legs to support his body and he struggled with carrying the deadweight of Solomon inside the lounge. The white carpeting was soaked from them and the rain that came in through the opened entrance, but that was the least of Atem's worries. Once he got Solomon on the couch, he numbly went to the landline phone and called the paramedics. He waited for them to come and he even went to the hospital and waited for someone to tell him what Solomon died of.

Turns out his heart was failing and when he caught the cold it didn't help matters for him any. Atem knew what he had to do at that point and he didn't like it one bit. Yugi had to say goodbye, even though the soul wasn't there anymore. Atem kindly asked for them to not let his brother see their grandfather in the morgue and set him up in a room just to make it easier on him. Much to his surprise the doctor agreed it'd be easier and went to get things settled in while Atem went to get Yugi from Domino High. He checked the time on the white wall of the waiting room and saw it was Yugi's lunch hour. At least he didn't have to make a scene and pull Yugi from class.

Still damp from the rain shower that now chose to lighten up, Atem walked to Domino High, which wasn't far from the hospital. He walked pass the gate and entered the main doors to the office to let them know that he was pulling Yugi from school. They didn't ask why, but Atem filled out the sheet he needed in order to get Yugi and he walked down the empty hallways, lockers aligned on both sides of the wide-span hall and finally he heard commotion through an opened door. He poked in and saw numerous students chattering away while eating their meals at tables or getting their food. Atem scanned the cafeteria nauseously until he found Yugi's crazy matching hair, only Atem's was a slowly-drying mess while Yugi's was near perfection. With a deep breath, Atem walked straight for the table. Joey and Tristan's brown eyes instantly zeroed in on Atem and Téa's blue eyes were filled with worry as he approached them.

"Yugi," Atem spoke behind the teenager and instantly he was met with pleading violets. "Let's go," he said simply and Yugi instantly knew what was going on.

Without a moment's pause, he grabbed his brown backpack and Atem placed a hand on his back. Yugi was trying to keep it together and Atem knew that.

"Hey what's—,"

"We'll tell you later," Atem promised as he cut Joey off in a monotone voice. "Take care everyone," he said in dismissal and led Yugi out of the cafeteria.

Right when he did Yugi spoke, "He's gone, isn't he?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Atem didn't want to respond to it, but he knew he had to. So he sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry…" his voice cracked into more of a weaken state than the earlier one he used on Joey.

By this time Yugi had broken down with a few tears. "Did he…did he go peacefully…?" He asked in a now shaking tone.

Atem knew it'd unravel tenfold the moment Yugi sees him. He wasn't ready for it, but he knew he had to be for Yugi's sake. Atem thought back on if he truly did go peacefully or not. Honestly, he had a smile on his face and looked content. Probably because he knew he wasn't leaving Yugi to fend for himself.

Atem rolled in his bottom lip under the front row of his teeth and spoke finally, "He did, yes. I tried to make him last long enough to where I could get you but he didn't want you there when he died." He further explained and he felt Yugi tense at his side.

Atem's eyes narrowed to Yugi, "He thought he was protecting you."

He defended. Yugi didn't say anything more after that. He fell silent and it troubled Atem greatly. He hated it when Yugi would go mute like this. Of course when he was a spirit he was able to sense more but now he didn't. Yes, their psychic link is still there but it's more of a numbing type of connection rather than a strong one, but that had to have been because they shared the same body and now with them being separated it's numbed a bit. All he could sense was pain and sorrow in Yugi, but it didn't take a link to tell Atem that.

It seemed like forever when they reached the hospital. Atem felt ten times heavier and his knees were weak at this point from everything that took part in the span of three hours or more. He remained at Yugi's side, always putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder when Yugi would feel too tensed. It helped the young Muto some but not all. Atem wasn't expecting for it to, but for it to just help some was more than he could ever ask for.

Solomon's body was dressed in a gown and his hair brushed back as he remained "sleeping" in his exam room. No pain in his face, nothing but calmness. However, the moment Yugi saw his grandfather he instantly bolted for the side of the bed and shook his grandfather like Atem did earlier. The tears were evident then as they spilled helplessly down his cheeks,

"Grandpa!"

He cried out but to no avail. It broke Atem to see Yugi so distraught and broken. He had to look away and bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in control, but he felt a new cycle of tears threatening to spill out. Yugi's voice continued to shake as he continued to cry out to his grandfather. He continued to beg for him to wake up but no response ever came. Atem's chest felt congested as the insides felt like ice. He couldn't handle this but he _had_ to! He had to be here for Yugi. True, it was painful to watch, but it was more painful to _hear_ than anything else. He tried to force himself to look over but continued to struggle. He hated the sight; he hated the whole situation, actually.

Then it all stopped. Everything went quiet and Atem was forced to look over. He saw Yugi on his knees at Solomon's bedside. He saw the white knuckles shake as the fingers remained wrapped around the railing. Due to his back's constant shakes Atem knew Yugi was crying still. He was probably hitting realization that Solomon truly was gone. He didn't know what to do or how to comfort Yugi, but somehow his feet continued to move closer until Atem had knelt down and grasped Yugi's shoulder.

"I am sorry Yugi. If there was something I could do I would."

He said honestly but left out the part he felt completely helpless in this situation, which he hated. Yugi didn't respond to him, which Atem knew would be expected. Right now Yugi had to find himself once more in order to process and heal from this. It sounded easy, but it wasn't. It was far from.

After what seemed like endless hours rather than fifteen minutes or so Yugi had finally released the bed's railing. Atem remained sitting on the backs of his calves, his hand still on Yugi's shoulder to show his support. He wondered if Yugi would become mute and tune out everything around him like he did when Atem scared him that one time. He hoped not, but from the actions Yugi was doing now it seemed more than likely he was. Yugi had finally gotten to his feet, but remained quiet. Atem quickly went to his own and by this time the silence was killing him.

"Yugi, please speak. It's uncomfortable to not hear what you're thinking." His voice was soft, but Yugi still didn't respond.

He only took a deep breath in and let it out before turning to face Atem. His cheeks stained with tear streaks but no more running waters, but his eyes were red and irritated from it.

"Can we go home..?" he finally said but it was in a quiet voice, a voice that if it wasn't dead silent in this room Atem wouldn't have heard it. However, he _did_ hear the request and nodded his head.

"Whenever you're ready we can."

"I wanna leave…"

Atem's arm draped across Yugi then and Yugi merged a bit into his side. Deciding it was a comfort Yugi needed Atem led him out and kept the closed distance between them. He led him down the never ending hallways of white and finally they were outside. The overpowering scent of the mildewed grass and after shower welcomed their nostrils as the sun beamed happily down on them. However, it still felt like it was an endless rainstorm with the events that had occurred. Atem's worries were mostly focused on Yugi, but now he knew that he needed to find a job quickly and a well-paid one at that. They won't be able to last much on the money they have now and with a funeral cost and other needed essentials for Solomon, he knew they'd dry up the well quickly.

Atem made a silent promise to Solomon before he ever called the medics. He promised Solomon that he'd take care of Yugi no matter the cost. Yugi literally now only has Atem in that sense and Atem knew that he had to step it up and boldly move forward else it'll come crashing down before he could catch it.


	3. TWO

**TWO**

The past few weeks seemed endless but also flew by too quickly. Atem had dealt with a hot and cold Yugi for days that mostly locked himself in his room. If it weren't for Téa, Joey and Tristan then he never would have managed the funeral planning. He was grateful for them, he was, but he was worried about Yugi. They've been with the brothers through the full thing and were their supporters. Of course, Atem didn't want them to support him. He wanted them to support Yugi mostly. Atem was even trying to support Yugi but seeing him cut off from the world literally broke him inside. Yugi was putting walls up around everyone, shutting everyone out. All he did was go to school and then come home to lock himself in his room. He never talked to Atem, which was unusual and it drove Atem insane. He's mentally asked for Solomon to help him somehow with this, as useless as it seems. Honestly, Atem didn't know what to do. Téa's suggested therapy but Joey gave a very valid point on that one:

 _"Téa, if he won' talk t'a us then what makes ya' think he'll talk to a complete strang'a?"_

 _Téa sighed as she remained on the couch. Her head remained down while her blue eyes showed sorrow but desperation to wanting to help her friend._

 _"It was just a thought," she said quietly. "I just can't stand seeing Yugi like this. I can't stand him shutting us out like he is."_

 _Tristan frowned to her as he remained on her right side._

 _"Trust me, we do too, but honestly Joey's got a point. Hell, he's shutting Atem out and that's literally the last person I could ever see him shutting out."_

 _Téa remained quiet but bit her bottom lip to keep her tears in. However, her fist that was rendered to shakes on her skirt told the boys otherwise she was fine. Atem sighed as he remained seated on the floor, his legs to his chest while his arms wrapped around them, leaving his chin resting on the caps of his knees. Behind him was Joey, sitting in the armchair._

 _"Yeah, like…it's really takin' a toll on 'im if he's shutting out the one who's been linked t'a 'im for a year or more. You'd think he'd wanna confide in Atem, not shut 'im out."_

 _"Though that this is true, even I have learned that Yugi can be full of surprises. I wish I still had that connection to him. Perhaps I could help more than I am now. Right now I don't feel that I'm doing anything to help him heal."_

 _Atem frowned more and lowered his eyes down. "He won't let me help him and I don't understand why."_

 _By this time Joey had leaned forward and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. "'Ey, you're doin' the bes' ya' can. With Yug keepin' us out it's gonna be hard for us t'a help 'im, but us jus' bein' there is showin' 'im we're all here. He'll come around guys; jus' give 'im time."_

Though Joey was right it still didn't settle Atem's mind. He's tried talking to him, tried pretending things were okay but it never worked out how he'd hope. Yugi wouldn't respond to him, but at least Atem's gotten him out long enough to actually eat. He supposed that was an accomplishment.

When Yugi was at school Atem was trying to find a job. He's already closed the game shop, which he doubted made Yugi heal any faster. He did, however, give the damaged Blue Eyes White Dragon card Solomon held dearly to Yugi. At least that seemed to make him smile – a faint one but it was still a smile. His luck in finding a job wasn't going so easily, though.

For one, no one was hiring or even remotely interested. Joey suggested asking Duke for a possible job but Duke admitted he's booked for employees and even if he did give Atem a job he'd have little to no hours. Atem knew it frustrated Duke that he couldn't help but he couldn't put blame on him. He only thanked Duke and assured him that he'd find one eventually. The last thing he wanted was for Duke to feel bad that he couldn't help his friend out.

He sighed and settled on a bench to wait for a bus to come his way. He wasn't sure when the next one would be but surely it wouldn't be too late. So Atem took that time to relax for a bit. He slouched in the bench and closed his eyes with his head tilted back. The warm sun heated his face.

"If you want to take a nap then I suggest not the busiest section of Domino."

Atem's eyes opened at that familiar husked voice. He instantly lifted his head up and saw Seto Kaiba staring at him. Unlike his usual business attires he was going casual for the afternoon, a blue sweatshirt with white-washed blue jeans and sneakers. Atem instantly stared ahead.

"I'm waiting for the bus," he said in response.

"Oh? So you weren't just sleeping on the job hunting duty?"

Atem's eyes widened and he instantly looked over to Kaiba in bewilderment.

"Surprise I knew that? Look, it's no secret when it hit news that the old man died and the game shop was closed. Plus, why else would you be here?"

Atem didn't have anything to really say on that. So he only looked defeated and looked down. "I suppose it doesn't take much to put that together then," he said.

"Naturally," Kaiba agreed too quickly. "But that's also why I'm here," he said plain and Atem was looking at him once more in confusion.

"You need a job and I need an assistant. I didn't think it'd be too hard but apparently this person got their intelligence from a monkey."

"You are offering me a job?"

That didn't seem real. Honestly, Kaiba was the last person Atem would expect to offer him a job.

"Don't take it too personal, we're still rivals, but I know you have more intelligence than the last one I hired. I figured to skip the useless interviews and just pick one out myself. Since you need a job I figured it'd be simple enough, unless you don't want the job, but I can assure you that the corporation pays more than any of these companies could ever offer. Also by judging how you look like a kicked puppy, I'm guessing you haven't had much luck."

He was right. The job hunting was going poorly. Kaiba has been the only one to even offer him a job. So honestly, what did he have to lose? He needed a job and if Kaiba was offering then he'd be stupid to not take it.

"What, you aren't going to take it?" Kaiba seemed to take offense to Atem's silence. It surely explained the bitter expression on his face. "I see, my offer isn't good enough for you. Fine, then I'll go find someone else to fill the position."

"No, that's not it, I'll accept the job offer, it's just…" he stood up then and looked up to Kaiba, "I'm confused and to be honest surprised that you of all people would be offering me a job. I promise you I will work. The job position isn't what had me stunned it was mostly the fact that _you_ are offering it."

Not to mention Kaiba clearly was looking for Atem. Why else would Kaiba be here? If he was busy or on important errands then he wouldn't have stopped and gave Atem a second look and Atem was more than sure he also had people to do errands for him. Plus, Kaiba was dressing casually. If people didn't know his face then he'd get mistaken for just an average person on the street. It was actually a nice look for him.

Kaiba seemed to relax then and he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't take it personal, I just want someone who I know will be good at their job. Plus, you have that runt to support and I can relate to you in that sense. Mokuba is my only family as you well know. I did everything I could to keep us together and I have gone through Hell and back just to make sure he's taken care of. Yugi may not be your biological brother but it's obvious what he is to you. So I can respect and understand the struggle."

Atem was actually touched by this. It's one of Kaiba's rare moments where he actually doesn't come across as an asshole that only cares about his pride and titles. Mokuba Kaiba, Atem knew how important the younger Kaiba brother meant to the elder. And after the whole incident with Noah Kaiba – their half-brother that trapped them in a cyber world a little over a year ago – Atem gained a further insight on Kaiba. It wasn't much but every little bit tends to help explain the full persona.

"I imagine you are going to get Yugi from school at any moment now. Tomorrow morning you can stop by Kaiba Corporation and we'll do the needed paperwork. Say a little after eight? That should give you more than enough time to walk with Yugi to school and make it to my headquarters."

Atem arched a brow, "How'd you know I walked with Yugi?"

Kaiba scoffed and looked away with closed eyes, "It's obvious from the Sap Brothers, but does that seem like a good time for you? If not then we can figure something else out."

"No, no, it's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

He was still stunned by what's happening that he didn't even take offense to being called a "sap". Kaiba looked back at him and gave a stiff nod. "I'll see you then," he agreed and turned to leave.

Atem blinked and called out with an outstretched hand, "Kaiba, wait," he called out and the man stopped.

He kept his back to Atem but he turned his head to the side and looked over at him with a sapphire blue stare through one eye. Atem swallowed and lowered his hand down to his side.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Kaiba turned his head once more, facing straight ahead, "Just don't get any ideas that we're now all of a sudden friends, Atem. I just want a promising employee and you happened to be the one who needed the job. This is strict business and nothing more. Outside of work _nothing_ changes."

Atem smiled and nodded his head, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kaiba."

After that line was said they stood in silence. It seemed to last forever until Kaiba began to walk again. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder and by that time Atem's bus came.

* * *

Atem didn't really share to anyone he got a job. He did tell Yugi he did but Yugi was still a mute for the most part. He assured the younger Muto that things will be okay. He hoped anyways. Like most mornings Atem fell into his routine of waking Yugi up and getting ready for the day.

For today, since he was technically going to his job he dressed semi-decent with a clean pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a dark grey long sleeve with a light beige vest that had a mid-colored gray trim to it. He matched his outfit with dark grey ankle boots and quickly left with Yugi. He figured that Kaiba would tell him the dress code when he's actually present. The walk with Yugi to Domino High was quiet like usual. Téa always met them halfway and normally she and Atem would fall into conversation. He shared that he was heading to file paperwork for his job after dropping Yugi off. That of course pleased Téa, happy to see light finally coming for the both of them.

"Where is the job? We should totally come visit you!"

Atem chuckled, "I don't think that would be wise, Téa. Kaiba offered me a job."

Téa's eyes widened as her smile faltered. She too was surprised. "Wow, Seto Kaiba offered you a job? Well you know that'll pay well. Kaiba Corporation is the largest company in all of Domino and probably more."

"I know, it's why I didn't turn it down. Plus, he was the only one offering."

"So wait, how did you find the job?"

"Kaiba found me yesterday and told me he was looking for someone to fill a position. He's…heard of everything that's happened. He probably figured I'd be desperate, and I was."

"I wonder how he found out. I mean yeah, Solomon's obituary was in the newspaper, but I don't recall the game shop making any articles."

Atem shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter to me how he knows. He does and he offered me the job. I'd be insane to not take it."

"Yeah I know, but still…" she put her fist to her chest as she thought about something, "It's kind of weird; I mean it _is_ Seto Kaiba after all. He's not really one for giving if you know what I mean. He's more into things when it's for himself or it could benefit him in the end."

Téa had a point, but Atem couldn't think on what Kaiba could possibly want from him. So he tends to overlook the old Kaiba and give him the benefit of the doubt. As they approached the gate Atem looked down to Yugi.

"I will be here like usual after school, Yugi." He promised and the younger Muto stiffly nodded in response and walked off to the school. Atem sighed as his shoulders slouched.

"He's still not over his grandfather's death, is he?" Téa's voice was heard and Atem only shrugged lazily.

"It will take him some time, Téa. We just have to be patient until then."

"Yeah but it's been a few weeks and there's literally no improvement in him. I'm really worried about him, Atem. I mean what if he won't ever recover?"

His eyes finally went to Téa. She couldn't think like that. Yugi is strong, the strongest person he's ever known. He will come around, it would just take time.

"He will recover, and even if by some chance he doesn't we can't turn our backs on him. I firmly believe since Solomon died that Yugi is feeling as though he'll be alone. Solomon's been the one who Yugi's been around the longest. He lost his parents to my understanding and now he lost his grandfather. He thinks that eventually we'll all leave him as well due to the fact that he lost the one who kept him leveled and balanced for so long. If you lost your parents right now, how would you feel?"

Téa sighed and looked down, "I guess you're right. Still, it's so weird seeing Yugi this shut off. Has he said anything to you, anything at all?"

"Not verbally, no, but he seems to be slowly acknowledging my existence. I think that's progress."

Téa sighed once more, "Joey's been really worried about him. He tried talking to Yugi yesterday and got irritated and really upset that Yugi wouldn't even acknowledge him."

It didn't surprise Atem. Joey was like him; he felt helpless and acted out on it. Of course, Atem was more in control with his feelings. However, he still felt it take its toll on him.

"You should get to class, Téa." Atem finally said in dismissal of their conversation. She looked up and nodded, "Yeah and you need to go to Kaiba Corporation. I doubt Kaiba wants to be left waiting."

"He I think is more understanding than we give him credit for. Of course it's wrong to keep him waiting."

She nodded, "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

Atem smiled small to her, "Will do."

* * *

After he left Domino High School Atem quickly walked to the corporation. Kaiba Corporation truly was a main attraction. It stood taller than any of the other buildings in the city, which said a lot. Kaiba's famously known duel monster in his deck, the reason why he's well known, stood on either side of the building. Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba Corporation owned most of Domino and even had a park. It was a very popular theme park with rides, virtual games and dueling arenas for everyone to duel in with the latest in hologram projecting software. It would have surprised Atem if the park _didn't_ get a lot of hype. He recalled dueling a person to help Téa out and Yugi dueling Rebecca, the niece of a professor – the very same professor that had given the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon card to Solomon Muto. Of course, Kaiba ripped it and it was only held together by tape now.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon cards were a rarity. Only four were ever made. It also brings back to why Kaiba was famously known for that particular duel monster card. He possessed the remaining three. Everyone found him unstoppable, but that was before Atem ever came into the picture. With Exodia – after successfully assembling the five pieces of the powerful monster – he obliterated Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons into oblivion. Of course, that was before Weevil Underwood – a very well-known duelist for his preference in forest-type beings of mostly insects – had thrown the cards into the ocean on the way to Duelist Kingdom hosted by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Yet even still, Atem tend to always find ways in weakening Kaiba's mighty beast, especially when formed together as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With every powerful monster there is always a weak spot. If one ever found it then they'd be vulnerable just like any other creature.

Atem looked about the tower as it approached him with every step he made. He was now staring up at it. The building was made with what Atem guessed to be Plexiglas or perhaps a stronger material that held a perfect shade of blue in each spot. The awning was yellow with a red stripe across the center and Kaiba Co. written in a navy blue and pastel yellow color. It contrasted well with the red, making the letters pop in their own way. The shape was quite odd. It wasn't completely straight. Matter of fact, it held a thicker and wider body at the base and then worked into a perfect, slender tower standing tall and above the rest of the city with the same red and yellow colors paneling in design at the top.

Meanwhile the Blue Eyes White Dragon on either side of the lobby-level remained in elegance in their frozen flight structural design. Deciding now was the best time to finally enter, Atem walked in through the automated sliding glass doors as they opened at his approach. It was strangely quiet in the lobby. A reception desk to the right with a woman in black formal wear settled behind it. Black leather chairs laid out in a sitting area and two escalators climaxing upward to the next level. Atem didn't really know where to go, but he decided to go to the receptionist.

Before he could make it to her he was stopped when he heard a scratchy-textured voice. It was higher pitched than Kaiba's but he instantly recognized it. Turning around, he saw Mokuba Kaiba with his long, dark hair that seemed unruly.

He smiled brightly to Atem in greet, "My brother told me you'd be coming and to wait for you. We're going to take the elevator back this way to his office."

He should have known Kaiba would have had Mokuba waiting for him, but he still arched a brow to the little brother, "Mokuba, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm home schooled, and besides my tutor won't be here for another hour."

He blinked in surprise, momentarily at a loss to words. Thankfully Mokuba spoke up again and tore his eyes from the white marbled flooring. "Let's get going! Seto's been patiently waiting and he'll approve of that outfit."

"Approve..?" He quirked a brow and Mokuba cheekily grinned. "Just follow me."

He turned at his heels and quickly walked to the elevators to the far left. Atem looked puzzled as he followed Mokuba quietly. For some reason, he was growing a bit nervous. He couldn't pinpoint why he was since it was just Kaiba, but something about how Mokuba addressed Atem's choice in attire made him a bit self-conscious. It was weird since he's never experience that before. The perks of being a mortal now.

The ride up to the highest level was quiet. Mokuba stood tall and kept facing the door almost like a soldier awaiting role call from the sergeant. Atem remained leaned against the circular barrier that was crystal clear, showing the black surrounding them with white lights shining at them with every floor they quickly passed. His hands remained in the pockets of his jeans while his violet eyes kept lock on the slowly changing numbers above in an elegant blue. 16, 17, 18…the number continued to increase until finally the elevator eased to a smooth stop. Followed by a ding, he dropped his eyes down to stare ahead as the black doors opened to reveal a brilliantly white hallway and sapphire carpeting.

Atem followed Mokuba out and the young Kaiba brother quickly went passed a desk facing a large closed door. The desk held a desktop computer, probably one of the best running ones, along with a black ink pen that laid randomly on the mahogany wooden desk. The sound of knocking was heard and he turned to see Mokuba had knocked on the door a few feet ahead from the desk. He then opened the door and poked his head in.

"Atem's here, Seto!" Mokuba announced and Atem faintly heard Kaiba's husky voice. "About time, bring him in, Mokuba."

Atem couldn't have been that far past eight, could he? He never checked the time, but he was more than sure he was only maybe ten past if not less. Mokuba opened the door more and turned to Atem.

"You can go on in, Atem, and as vice president of Kaiba Corporation, I welcome you to the Kaiba Corp Family!" He welcomed with a beam and went to the elevator.

Atem was already walking in and closing the door behind him at Kaiba's command. The office was quite spacious. A plasma screen TV was bolted to the wall on the right and there was a couch in center. A wide-spread window to the left, showing the tops of Domino's buildings at its finest, and Kaiba's desk was in the back and center. He continued to tap away noisily on his laptop and Atem took a seat in the leather armchair in front. He waited patiently, choosing to look around the office even though the attractions were pretty plain.

About a few minutes went by before Kaiba leaned in the back of his chair. Atem instantly looked over to Kaiba quietly. He noted the tired expression in his eyes and couldn't help but to speak.

"You look exhausted. Did you have a long night?" He guessed and Kaiba looked up to Atem expressionless.

"Comes with the job in running a company," he said a bit stiffly.

It was then that Atem noticed Kaiba was dressed in a black button-up, the neck opened while the collar remained lazy yet still professional. It was a definite change from the casual-wear Kaiba that Atem saw yesterday.

"Anyways, I doubt you know how to properly fill out paperwork, so we'll be spending time on that. I want to make sure the guidelines and rules are simple, even for you to understand."

Atem looked offended, "I know more than you think, Kaiba. Don't belittle my intelligence."

Kaiba smirked, "Have I offended you? I thought my point was clear yesterday."

Atem huffed a bit; Kaiba seemed to be enjoying this. He chose to lean into his seat, his nerves long gone and irritation filled his body as he crossed his arms across his torso. "Your point was clear yesterday. I don't expect for you to change, Kaiba, but I'm _not_ incompetent."

Kaiba leaned a bit forward, his arms crossed on his desktop. "Fair enough, then." He agreed, "Are we doing paperwork or going to sulk all day like a child, Atem?"

Giving an 'hmph', he leaned a bit forward. "I assume the paperwork is to file for taxes as well as the position and my back story, right?"

Kaiba was already pulling out a manila folder from one of his many drawers in his desk. "Naturally, but we'll skip the back story part. You have your GED and that's good enough for me. How old are you saying you are?"

"Eighteen, it was the only way I could go for my general education diploma."

"Alright, that makes you born two years before me, simple enough. You'll need a month and day for us to put in file for a date of birth, have you thought of anything for that one?"

Atem really hasn't. "Not really, I haven't needed use for one until now."

Kaiba made a sarcastic sound, "Typical. Alright then pick a random day and month and we'll call it your date of birth."

He pondered a moment on this until he finally said a day, "July 26 works, I suppose."

Kaiba filled that out on the paper now exposed on top of the folder. Atem arched a brow and peered over. Kaiba was filling out the work himself. Of course, Atem could very easily do it himself.

"You don't have to do the work for me, Kaiba. I'm capable of—," Kaiba's hand raised up with the black pen wedged between his two front fingers in a gesture for him to keep quiet.

"If I'm going along with this little charade of you being mortal since day one then I need to have the facts straight myself. I also don't need anything written wrong on here that wouldn't add up. Trust me, it's not for your interest, it's for my company and my reputation."

Atem went silent then. Of course it was. Atem needed to continue to remind himself that Kaiba didn't want to be friends or even remotely close to that. Somehow he still managed to forget and would take in Kaiba's actions in a different light than Kaiba clearly intends.

"You'll need a social security number, but I've already falsified one for you. You won't need to know it and I can assure you that its fool proof, it's even in your permanent records now, despite if you needed to make up one for when you took your GED."

Atem nodded then and Kaiba continued to explain each section to Atem, even though Atem was sure he could figure it out himself. "Work history for here requires at least one former employer. So I'm going to say the old man's game shop and we'll call it good there. For paychecks we normally do a direct deposit, it's cleaner that way, but I'm going to assume you don't have one or even know what one is—"

"I know what it is, Kaiba. I'm not an infant."

He grinned and looked over to Atem, "Impressing me already, I guess you're more than just some thousand year old spirit."

Atem slanted his eyes a bit, "That's behind me now."

"Good, I don't want to hear anymore history lectures from you. As far as I'm aware you've been a normal being since day one. It's easier to accept that than the crap I've been fed for the past year and a half."

"It's not crap, Kaiba, it's –," he stopped himself then.

Past needed to be past. Atem couldn't continue living in the past. The reason he stayed, it was to be mortal and live out life as one now. "I'm not that anymore," he finally said in an almost deflated voice and noticed Kaiba was looking at him.

It was hard to understand the expression he wore. Was it…sympathy or something completely different? He couldn't tell and it made him a bit irritated to not. "Well, nice to know that you've left that line of crap behind you now."

Atem sighed as his shoulders slouched a bit. "Yes," he agreed in a distant voice.

Kaiba lowered his pen, allowing it to clatter on the desk's top. He leaned back in his seat and looked directly at Atem then. "Humor me," he finally said and Atem was snapped back to the now and stared at Kaiba a bit confused.

"You and I both know that you secretly lost the duel so you could return back to wherever you came from. You can deny it all you want, but I know for a fact that you went easy enough on him to give him the idea that you were giving him your all. You may have fooled everyone but you didn't fool me."

Atem swallowed and felt a bit uncomfortable under Kaiba's gaze right now. He looked down and leaned back into his seat.

"And if I did let Yugi win?" He finally said in a hypothetical sense. In truth, Atem didn't know if he did or didn't. His mind was in the game but also other places during that time. To say that he did let Yugi win, he couldn't.

"What does it matter?" He looked over to Kaiba and noted the little smile on his lips.

"It only proves my point that you wanted to go back," he said. "If you would have dueled like you normally would have then that meant you wanted to stay. If you slacked a bit and made mild amateur mistakes to purposely give Yugi the upper hand then that says that you _wanted_ to lose so you could go back home."

"It doesn't matter what I wanted. I couldn't leave Yugi behind. I saw Solomon aging and growing weaker by the day. I knew it would be only a matter of time before he died."

"So you stayed for that whiny little brat. If you asked me, he was being selfish crying like a baby on the ground begging for you to stay."

Atem glared then and Kaiba continued to speak, "You can get mad all you want at me, but even you know that it's true. Something wasn't going his way so he threw a tantrum, made a scene to make you stay."

"Yugi didn't want to lose me, Kaiba. I know Mokuba would be the same way if he were losing you."

Kaiba closed his eyes with mild irritation. He eventually shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could, "You have a point there, but you never wanted to be here. I can see it now that you're uncomfortable in it. Sure, you're adapting well but you get that look sometimes. It's a look that tells me plainly that you miss your real home."

Atem's facial expression calmed a bit then. How'd Kaiba know that and more importantly why were they even having this discussion? "How did you know if I was purposely losing?" Atem finally asked Kaiba. "If what you say is true then Solomon should have picked it up too, wouldn't he?"

Kaiba scoffed, "Please that old man was lucky to see through the clearest layer of glass, but do you really wanna know?"

"I am just curious why out of everyone it's _you_ that thinks that I threw the match."

Kaiba pondered a moment and looked away from Atem as he turned his head to the side. His eyes remained closed and his arms quickly crisscrossed over his torso.

"Being a duelist, I've picked up on a lot of things dueling, especially with you. Ultimately it's the duelist themselves that give the most obvious hints off. With you being my biggest rival I've learned to pay close attention to you. When you duel, you have this determination, this confidence that you won't lose, even when all hope is lost you still keep that confidence. You're the type who won't give in until the very last card is drawn. You've broken down once, and that was when facing Slifer the Sky Dragon in one duel. You were intimidated by Marik's Egyptian God Card and his combo technique that seemed flawless. You were starting to doubt yourself. The moment you stopped your little pity party you saw right through the one flaw only a true duelist could find in the technique.

"When you were dueling with Yugi you didn't have that determination. You were faking it the whole time, but even then you're a bad actor, and I've seen a lot of bad, trust me. You were egging Yugi on more than you normally would to an opponent, which only told me that you were trying to get him even more determined to prove you wrong. Your biggest component as a duelist I've noticed is you absolutely _hate_ to lose. You showed that to me when I was forcing your hand in our duel at Duelist Kingdom. If Yugi wouldn't have taken over to stop Celtic Guardian's attack then you would have won the duel. When you lose, it's a pride thing, which I can sympathize. The moment Yugi won the duel you were grateful when normally you'd be frustrated on how you lost. If you truly wanted to stay then you would have dueled like you normally would have, but you didn't."

It was weird having Kaiba of all people say this to him. He wasn't that far from the truth. Atem perhaps _did_ egg Yugi on more than normal, but he saw it as his way in still coaching Yugi rather than to spark something inside of him. However, it was still impressive that of all people it's Kaiba that paid the most attention.

"You're right to an extent, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here now and soon I'll be your assistant," he said, which made Kaiba remember why Atem was even here. Instantly he was focused on the paperwork still on his desktop. For the next hour to two they filed everything out and Kaiba was now asking Atem on when he'd want to work. Honestly, Atem didn't care.

"Whatever you want to schedule me is fine, Kaiba. Just tell me and I will be here."

"You do realize being my assistant this also entitles you to being at my beck and call, right? Do you have a cell phone, just in case I have to get a hold of you? I doubt you stay at home unless you're the built-in maid for Yugi."

Atem rubbed the back of his neck. "Truthfully I don't own a cell phone."

He was expecting for Kaiba to make a snide comment but he never did. Rather, Atem was surprised when Kaiba made a quick call and spoke to the person on the other end. Someone named Christine. After a few minutes he got off the phone.

"I'll give you Richard's old one," he said. "He was my last assistant before I fired him. So you'll get his old cell phone. I expect for you to keep it on you at all times. Your daily hours will be eight till six. Yugi should be okay being home alone for a few hours, right? Or is everyone still babying him?"

Atem felt irritation flicker within him then. He hated Kaiba talking like that of Yugi. "Kaiba, he lost his only relative who's raised him since he could remember," he said spitefully in a calm tone.

"And he just turned what, seventeen? He's a junior now, right? Regardless, he needs to start acting like one rather a five-year-old. All of you coddle him too much. Be there, fine, but going to where it's pathetic, it's no wonder he's how he is."

"You don't know him, Kaiba."

"I know Wheeler and I also know the other two. I know how they think he needs protected. To my understanding he's had you to be his backbone since you met and now he's lost that backbone the moment you gained your own body. Take a word of advice, Atem: let Yugi stand on his own. Mokuba's not seventeen yet but he's the vice president of this company and has a bigger backbone than Yugi seems to have. It's not an insult, it's a fact. He'll act and be however based on how he's treated. Yes, Mokuba has been coddled when need be, but it's never over-successive like you all tend to do with Yugi. I think I have more experience in raising someone than any of you numb-skulls combined."

Though Kaiba had a point Atem still felt he didn't understand Yugi. "You may have a point there, but Kaiba, again, you don't know Yugi. You only know of him and what you assume of him. Losing someone close to him, I can't begin to imagine what it's like. His friends don't coddle him; they worry for him and strive to show their support to him. Maybe you'd understand what it's like to have friends if you ever tried having them."

Kaiba made another sarcastic scoff, "Then show you're there for Yugi but don't overdo it. He'll come around once he stops being an infant crying over spilled milk. As for friends, I don't need them. Friends aren't a top priority of mine when I have a company to run and a little brother to take care of."

Atem sighed, "Everyone needs a friend, Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked to Atem then, "Maybe _you_ people do, but I don't. I got where I am by myself. I don't need people to hold me back, and this conversation is over. Just take what I said to you, Muto. I don't freely give advice often."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Kaiba looked up to see the receptionist from downstairs in the doorway. "Mr. Kaiba, I brought the phone for you." She said in a quiet voice.

"Excellent," he said and got up from his desk to go retrieve it. After a few words in exchange he closed the door and sat beside Atem in the next chair. He offered the Blackberry to him then.

"Let's hope you know how to work a phone and this is for _my_ contact only. I have the number still and the contacts you need are still installed in the address book. You will use this for work purposes only, got it?"

Atem nodded as he accepted the black smart phone. It looked different than Téa's that was for sure.

"It shouldn't surprise me you don't know how to work a smart phone, much less understand one. I'll show you how to use it. You're a quick study, so it shouldn't take more than a few minutes more of my time."

Atem looked up at Kaiba then and nodded his head. "Are you sure you have time, Kaiba?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I knew it'd take nearly the full morning to mid-afternoon to get things squared away. All of my meetings have been pushed back to the evening. I'd rather have the time alone with my assistant and showing him the ropes. Richard figured everything out on his own and even then he was a slacker. If I want you to have the expectations I expect from you as my assistant then I know now that I should be doing the teaching. Whether you follow through or not is on you and my conscious is clear, but I don't think that will happen."

"Thank you, again for…everything you are doing Kaiba."

"Let's not get soft; I do have a business to run and an assistant to teach. So let's continue and I should have you out in time to be home for Yugi."


	4. THREE

**THREE**

Atem was a bit late leaving Kaiba Corporation. There was a lot to take in with learning a smart phone and Kaiba explaining to him what Atem was basically expected to do. Basically from his understanding he was the one that Kaiba relied on more than the others. Atem would be in charge of scheduling, reminding Kaiba of what his days consist by the day and keep everything on time. Atem was actually surprised Kaiba trusted him with such an important role. With them being rivals and all he wouldn't have expected such a reliable role, but nonetheless Atem was more than willing to do it. He'd show Kaiba he was trustworthy. But for now, he was rushing to get to Domino High School.

The moment he reached the gates, he was panting heavily with sweat matting his forehead. Some of his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Feeling as if his heart would burst out of his chest, he lowered down to put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He made it, but he was late. The students were gone except for four students waiting by the gate. Atem looked up and saw the four staring at him and then Yugi had ran over and clutched onto him. Atem frowned and wrapped his arms around Yugi a bit confused.

"I'm late, I know. I'm sorry Yugi, but it ran late. I had a lot to catch up on before I could even leave. I'm sorry."

He truly was. He didn't expect Yugi to freak out how he did. From the looks Téa, Joey and Tristan were giving it was obvious Yugi was worried. His death grip around Atem proved that much even without their help. All Atem could really do was try to comfort him. He should have kept an eye on time, it was his fault.

"Let's go home," he finally said and Yugi only nodded against his chest.

With a sigh, he looked guiltily over to their friends. He managed to give an apologetic look as he passed them. It was a bit difficult to walk since Yugi was clutching onto him for dear life. So it was more or less Atem trying to maneuver best he could with someone nearly his height clutching onto him like a child. Due to the struggle he managed to get home as soon as he could, but it took a far greater amount of time than it normally would have. Atem had finally pried from Yugi long enough to quickly unlock the door to their apartment and walked inside. Yugi quickly grabbed him again only from behind.

Atem sighed, "Yugi, you need to let go of me."

"I didn't know where you were," he mumbled in a shaken voice. "I thought I lost you too, like I did grandpa."

Atem's eyes closed as he put a hand over Yugi's that rested on his stomach. "You didn't lose me and I have told you that you never would. Yugi, I ran a bit late. Kaiba was giving me instructions on what he expects of me as an employee. Originally we were planning to be finished by time you got out of school, but he had to take a call that took a bit."

He explained and managed with both his hands to pry Yugi off of him once more. Atem turned and looked down at the younger Muto. "Yugi," he started and saw Yugi look up at him like a little child.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise. I can't say enough how sorry I am that I was late, but it wasn't intentional."

He nodded slowly in register on Atem's words before looking down. "So…how'd the orientation go?"

Yugi asked quietly and Atem was actually surprised Yugi managed to keep talking with him. His brows rose to show his surprise but he answered, "It went well. My hours are set but he also told me I basically am never off the clock, if he needs me then he needs me."

Yugi nodded and looked up with a small smile, "That's great, Atem." Atem smiled a little but he could hear the distance in Yugi's voice. Clearly he was forcing himself to talk. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable but he still spoke and took it for granted.

"We'll be okay now," he assured with a promising voice. "I'm going to be working from Monday to Friday from eight to six. Unfortunately that means you'll be home alone for a few hours, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Yugi seemed a bit reluctant at that but he still nodded. "Sure," he responded and quickly made an excuse to leave for his room. Atem had a feeling that now it would be back to how it used to be. He tried to not think like that and decided to go and shower.

After he had showered and dressed in more comfortable wear, he stretched and began to make dinner for him and Yugi. Like Kaiba ordered, Atem kept the Blackberry on hand at all times. He doubted Kaiba would be calling him tonight but Atem promised he'd work and if that meant carrying the one contact Kaiba has to him then so be it.

He took his time making dinner and welcoming the quiet. It was something he had to get used to. It wasn't by choice by any means. However, Atem couldn't put blame on Yugi for it. Atem even still tried to understand Yugi's current situation and that may be the only reason why he hasn't exploded like Joey had apparently.

Atem had just finished up the pasta sauce and was currently straining the pasta noodles in the sink when a beep continued to echo in the kitchen. The sound caused Atem to jump in surprise since he wasn't expecting it and some of the boiled water splashed on his hand. He made a loud 'gah!' sound and jerked his hand back once it started to burn. He didn't even care if he spilled the noodles all over in the sink or not. He quickly ran his hand under the now running faucet, allowing the icy cool water to mingle along the red flesh. While he did that he looked over to see it was his Blackberry going off. Sighing in mild irritation Atem reached over with his dried hand to bring the phone closer. In the screen it showed "Mr. Kaiba" in black bold. With a sigh, Atem pressed the pad of his thumb on the green icon of a phone and brought the device to his ear.

"Are you ensuring I know how to work a phone?" He spoke a bit irritably. It certainly wouldn't surprise Atem if that'd be the case with Kaiba.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, congratulations on leaving the Stone Age," Kaiba's voice was heard on the other end. Atem resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to my hand." He used his shoulder to keep the phone to his ear while he maneuvered around the kitchen. He turned the faucet off and began searching for something to wrap his hand with.

"What the hell did you do to your hand?" Kaiba's voice was heard once more.

"The phone startled me and I was in the process of cooking dinner." Atem explained and finally found a towel to for the time being wrap around the tender hand that was peeling skin.

"Did you burn it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Dummy, if you burnt it and its peeling skin then get some damn burnt cream and wrap it up."

His brow arched at Kaiba's words but he was already making his way to the sink. He was glad the noodles were for the most part still in the strainer, so he returned to what he was doing carefully.

"It will be fine, Kaiba," Atem stubbornly said and Kaiba scoffed, "As your boss I'm ordering you to stop being a dumbass and actually give your hand the proper medical treatment that it needs. If you don't then it'll only get worse and I don't want to have an assistant complaining about pain."

Atem scoffed at that, "I won't be complaining."

"Just shut up and do what I tell you to do."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Atem stubbornly finished dinner. Kaiba remained on the line, not minding the silence from his new assistant. After Atem got everything finished he retreated to the bathroom knowing Solomon held a First-Aid kit under the sink. Once he ducked under to fetch it, he placed it carefully on the ceramic top and opened it up. He quickly scanned for a package of burnt cream and soon found it. Tearing the packaging and taking off the towel, he hissed a bit from the strings sticking to the exposed wound. Kaiba remained quiet and Atem was grateful for that.

After applying the burnt cream gingerly to his sore hand with a finger he had found a piece of gauze folded into a perfect square for a patch and placed it over the hand carefully. To keep the patch in place Atem used the white ace-bandage to coil snuggly around his hand to his wrist and he locked it in place with the connector.

Kaiba finally spoke up as Atem was putting everything back."There now was that so hard to do?"

His tone was a near nag and it got under Atem's skin. "I don't see why you even cared on how I treated the injury, but I know you called me for a reason, Kaiba. What is it?"

As he waited for an answer he knocked on Yugi's door and called through it. He respectively placed the phone to his shoulder to not injure Kaiba's hearing, "Yugi, dinner is ready."

He placed the phone to his ear once more and Kaiba spoke up. "Dress code, I forgot to tell you about it. I don't want you coming into work looking like I just pulled you off the streets. You're working for me now and you have to dress the part for it."

Realization hit him that he did in fact forget to ask Kaiba of that. He then remembered Mokuba stating Kaiba would approve of his outfit he chose to wear today and the insecurities soon came back.

"What you had on today was fine, I was impressed you didn't come in wearing jeans and a T-shirt. And the jeans you did come in with were good. So whatever mindset you were in when picking out that outfit I suggest keeping it since it's the right track. I only expect certain people to dress certain ways. In regards to you I just need you to dress nicely. I'm sure you have some button-ups to put into use and nicer pants than your typical jeans. Had you came in old jeans today I would have slide on it but tomorrow you'll be working _as_ my assistant, so I'm going to be stricter on what you come to work for me in."

It was understandable. After all, this was a very popular and high-escalating company. It certainly would be odd if Atem came to work daily in casual clothing. Mokuba was an exception since he was only a kid, but for Atem there weren't any.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind. Anything else you need to go over with me?"

Yugi at this time padded from his room to the kitchen table where his food was already there in wait for him. Atem kept his eyes on Yugi's back as he remained leaned against the wall with the phone still at his ear.

"No. Just make sure you have my schedule for tomorrow. I'll be helping you out since it's your first day actually working. That's when I'll start voicing my expectations on a daily basis from you. I hope you can handle that."

"I can handle it, I can assure you."

It was a challenge and like any challenge Atem had to accept it and take it with determination. It was the only way to take on something, especially when it involves Seto Kaiba.

"Glad to hear, but I'll see for that come tomorrow."

He ended the call then and Atem lowered the phone from his ear. He didn't waste time in sitting across from Yugi at the table and they ate in silence like they normally would. At first it was awkward, uncomfortable, but Atem's learned to grow accustomed to it. When Yugi finally chooses to come back around Atem won't know how to act. Apparently that was tonight.

"So since you'll be gone for a bit even after I get out of school can I have Joey over?" He finally asked and Atem blinked as he looked up to Yugi in surprise. He almost didn't want to believe that Yugi was _talking_ but he tried to not make a big deal out of it.

"I don't mind, no. You don't have to ask me, Yugi."

"Considering you're my legal guardian until I'm eighteen I think I do. It's just out of respect, y'know?"

"Hmm, yes, you have a point there. No, I don't mind if Joey comes around to keep you company. If there are ever times I need to be called away you can have him or anyone else over. I trust you."

Plus he did enjoy the thought of Yugi coming back out of his shell. Maybe things were going to be alright now.

"How's the hand?" Yugi soon asked and Atem blinked and went to his hand that was wrapped up. "It's…manageable," he replied simply and continued to eat. It'd hurt worse in the morning.

* * *

Atem was up bright and early like most mornings. He got Yugi up and both of the Muto's got ready for their day. Atem knew he had a pair of nice black pants somewhere and after a while of rummaging through his dresser he had found them and quickly slipped them on. He accentuated the black in a nice contrast with a white button-up and the sleeves partially rolled. He reapplied the cream to his burnt hand and wrapped it back up for cautious measures. After shrugging into his denim jacket he forced the same shoes on he wore yesterday and made sure he had his smart phone with him. Atem scanned through the schedule Kaiba would be on today along with other needed project reminders he'd have to remind Kaiba about.

"First day and you're already acting like a professional assistant," Yugi said in a light tone.

Atem pulled from the screen to look over to Yugi who was smiling small at him. Atem gave a little smile himself and went back to his phone. "I have to start somewhere, don't I?"

The two left the shop/home and trotted down the sidewalk like usual. Téa had met up with them in a smile like usual when they crossed paths. She was stunned but overjoyed when Yugi smiled tenderly at her and bid her a good morning. She looked over to Atem and he only shrugged to address it's surprising him too.

"It's nice to finally hear your voice again, Yugi." She finally said in a meaningful voice tone. "I was wondering when I'd hear it again."

Yugi frowned a bit and looked down. Téa instantly felt that she totally ruined the moment with her big mouth.

"Yeah, well…it's surprising me too." He admitted in a soft voice and looked up to Atem, who was looking down at him, "Can I talk to you when you get home from work?"

Was that even a question he needed to ask? Atem was thrilled Yugi was speaking again! He also hasn't changed when Yugi shut him out. Atem was still here and would always be here for Yugi no matter the consequences.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask me, Yugi." Yugi's eyes lowered down in an almost bashful kind of way. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't screwed our relationship up."

Atem frowned and soon sent a hand through Yugi's styled hair. "Yugi that could never happen, all of us understand."

"Totally, I mean you were going through a rough time. You needed time to yourself and we totally get that. We're just happy that you're finally talking again. It's been so quiet without hearing it." Téa added in and Atem smiled to her.

"Exactly," he told more to Téa than rather Yugi. Téa's eyes instantly went to Atem's Blackberry and her mouth dropped.

"Aw, no way, you have the Blackberry Z10?!"

Atem arched a brow to her, "It's more than a Blackberry…?"

"There are _tons_ of different models and the Blackberry Z10 is literally top seller for Blackberries! Kaiba gave it to you?"

Atem didn't see the big hype. It was a phone and it was very organized, which he liked. It made finding things a bit easier.

"It was his old assistant's," he explained, "Kaiba wanted a way in contacting me anytime and anywhere. So he gave it to me."

"For just work, I assume, right?"

"Yes, and I'm not about to go against him considering that he's now my boss. He was kind enough to offer me this job. So I need to respect his wishes as his employee."

She nodded, "I guess but doesn't anyone find it odd that he's basically assigned you the position to where he depends on you? That's a different approach from Kaiba since his pride and ego seem to outshine most of anyone's good qualities. It's just strange he trusts his claimed "biggest rival" more than anyone else in his company."

Téa had a point but Atem figured Kaiba was desperate and so he sought out Atem to fill the role knowing he could do it easily enough.

"Perhaps Kaiba was desperate and figured since I was desperate as well that we'd figure it out. I think he knows that I'm not going to ruin his company and that I'll actually give it my best effort. He may not trust me at all but figured I couldn't be any worse than the next one in line."

She nodded but it was Yugi that spoke, "Maybe, but I think Kaiba trusts you to some level of degree. I mean we did help rescue him and his brother from Pegasus and then we helped him out when those jerks trapped him in his own cyber game. In all honesty, Kaiba probably wouldn't trust _me_ because I wasn't the one he saw majority of the time."

"Even if that were Kaiba's case it still would make sense in some aspects. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad Atem has this job but it just seems weird on Kaiba's part."

"I think you two are over thinking everything. I agree to some level with Yugi but Kaiba told me nothing changes. He offered me the job because he understands the struggle. We all know with Mokuba that Kaiba raised him and took care of him since they were children. He told me he understood and respected that," he explained in a mild defense to Kaiba.

It seemed to have worked since the two fell silent then. It was quiet for a bit until Téa spoke up, "What did you do to your hand?"

Atem's eyes went to his hand at his side that was bandaged up. He gave her a sigh, "Cooking accident…"

* * *

"Right on time, I'm impressed."

Atem looked over his shoulder at Kaiba's voice when he was out of the elevator. Kaiba grinned in approval, "And another check on the proper dress wear, although the white bandages is a little overdone."

Atem slanted his eyes, "You know the meaning behind that one."

"Yes, your little freak accident with cooking, how could I forget? Now, each morning I expect for you to—"

Atem cut him off quickly, "You have a meeting with Central Gaming Softwares in room 240 on level six at nine thirty, after that then you'll be in the computer lab on level fifteen to see how the upgrading in your virtual reality dueling game is coming along with the bugs and errors. After that then you have a meeting with Derek McCoy, the CEO to Modern Technologies. Your meeting with him will take place close to noon, which I have already made a reservation to El Luigi's under your name so you can discuss the matter over lunch. The rest of the day is freed for the most part, which would give you more than enough time to do whatever you need to do."

Kaiba's blue eyes went wide in surprise. Nice to know Atem could wipe that smug look off his face. He gave a victory grin that came off more as a rotten smirk.

"Were you going to say that each morning you expect for me to run over your schedule for the day, or did I assume wrong?"

Blinking blankly, he finally came to and scoffed. His unimpressive expression painted on perfectly to hide the fact that Atem more than likely impressed him. "I wouldn't get too cocky yet. That's common sense, wouldn't you agree? But when did you make the lunch reservations? I don't remember you doing it when we were going over how to work your phone."

"When we were going over it I noticed there was a note about it. So when I was leaving I made the reservation in the elevator."

"Fine, you've managed to impress me somewhat by your quick act of thinking. It took me months before I could expect for Richard to do it himself. You're already showing me that my thoughts were right all along and that you have better ethics than that hairless ape in one finger."

Crossing his arms over his chest of his deep blue button-up, he smirked down to Atem. "What do you think is task two for you of the day?"

Atem thought on that. Really, he knew there'd be a lot of duties he'd have but wasn't entirely sure what else.

"Let's put it this way, you have the core responsibilities for an EA down. Basically it's to keep me organized and things running smoothly for me. Like I explained yesterday, you'll be the voice on my behalf and the one making the arrangements when they are needed to come or be changed. You have the core responsibilities already nailed, which is something I shouldn't be too surprised on. The core responsibilities are the most stressing to a lot of the EA's I have hired and you have it down to a science in one day.

"Your secondary duty is communicating. I've already explained yet again on how you're never off the clock for me and when I need you I need you. In all honesty, you should have more hours than I'm giving you, roughly a 12-hour stretch in some cases, but I'm basically warming you up until I start forking over that amount. How I see it is that you have to prove to me in a shorter amount of hours you have what it takes to be my EA. I think that's fair making you earn it that way. Anyways, you'll be handling all incoming calls and making notes of essential information as well as prioritizing the calls to be returned by me. What that means is if they're on the list I have set up for you then they come first to talk with me than someone else would that I'm not remotely interested in or investing my time with.

"The same goes for emails. If they're a priority then I'll email myself but for the others that's for you to handle. The last thing you'll have to be aware on is keeping all corporate documents including charters, laws and board meetings minutes. You'll be at times working as a corporate activist basically and being my shadow. I'm only giving you a trial-run of 30 days to see how well you do before I give you the full expected job. As I also said yesterday, this isn't going to be a simple job and as my EA you'll start being the main person aside from my little brother that I'll often see and in return I'll be the main human interactions you'll be having as time goes on. The job can consume you on certain days and you didn't seem put-off by that."

Once more, it was evident how much Kaiba truly would need to rely on Atem. It was a bit hard to believe and for some reason he began to wonder like Téa what Kaiba's main objective was for giving Atem this job. Was it honestly out of the goodness in his heart he rarely showed or was there some other ulterior motive? He wasn't entirely sure.

"I'll show you everything on your computer," Kaiba soon said and led Atem to the desk that he noticed yesterday, the one across from Kaiba's office doors.

He should have known this would be his desk. Why else would Kaiba have a desk this close to his office? It made for easier communication.

"Is this whole zoning out thing gonna be a continuance?"

Kaiba's voice was irritated a bit but Atem shook his head, "No, it won't be. I promise it won't, I am only observing. The more I observe then the more I know." He said in a quick cover.

Kaiba seemed unconvinced but shrugged, "Whatever, have a seat and we'll start with the basics. Hopefully it won't take as long as teaching you a phone."


	5. FOUR

**FOUR**

Much to Kaiba's surprise Atem had thoroughly grasped the computer, or rather the concept of one. Kaiba thought Atem would need more than a crash course of it but he was sadly mistaken. Atem could tell Kaiba was impressed and he couldn't help but to grin with delight at that.

"You should be heading onto your meeting," he said finally and looked off to the side where Kaiba kept watch.

His arms remained tightly folded across his broad torso while his sapphire eyes remained intense. He finally looked over to Atem rather the computer screen.

"What time is it?"

"It is reaching nine fifteen. You should go a bit early, it'll impress the company." He advised and Kaiba only huffed.

"Now you're offering me advice? This is new…"

He looked away to stare at the naked hallway. The elevator to the left wall as if waiting for Kaiba, "And you're sure you can handle working everything while I'm gone?"

Atem leaned a bit forward, "I will have to eventually, won't I?" He answered with his own question.

Kaiba smirked and started to leave for the elevator. "Then I guess I'll see how well you do while I'm gone."

He called out as he finally approached the elevator and pressed the DOWN button with his thumb. The elevator was quick to ding and Kaiba vanished behind the metal doors.

Atem was grateful Kaiba wasn't looking over his shoulder anymore. It was like your opponent looking at the hand you held in a duel. It was a bit uncomfortable. Now without the eyes he was able to work contently. He ignored the stinging feeling in his hand as he continued to tap at the keys on the black keyboard and used the mouse to his right to steer him to the proper folders and articles he needed to preview as well as read a long list of emails. He had an electronic post-it-note on his desktop screen of the priority senders, to which he quickly had forwarded to Kaiba's email. The rest he emailed back with the proper responses he knew Kaiba would approve of. He managed all of that as well as answering calls with his Bluetooth now comfortably sitting in his ear. He made a few appointments after pulling up Kaiba's schedule and had made notes for it.

Needless to say, he fell right into the professionalism of the position he was assigned. He figured most would get intimidated by the numerous tasks and expectations this position held, but Atem was a natural for handling that. It didn't surprise him that he more or less took full reign and flew through it without a second doubt to his mind.

After ending another call while in the same process replying to another email Atem heard the ding and looked over to see Kaiba walking out. He seemed a bit distressed, but Atem was unsure if he should ask him what was wrong. So he only chose to return to his work before him.

"So, how'd you hold up? I see you're not sweating bullets." He spoke in an irritable voice and Atem only smirked.

"You sound surprised. Haven't you realized I handle well in stressful situations?"

Kaiba scoffed, "Most of the time anyways…"

"Aside from that, I have forwarded you a couple emails to go over. A couple calls came in from a Jeffrey Collins—"

"That neanderthal is still trying to contact me? When will he realize that I'm not interested in what he has to offer?"

Atem shrugged, "He's very persistent, Kaiba. Perhaps you could humor him—?"

"That joke of a CEO has no idea how to run a company, much less have the backbone to keep it standing. His business is going to crumble and even I can see that. So why waste my time and money on the likes of him when I'll just lose money in the end of it all?"

"Perhaps you could help him reestablish his company? It could benefit Kaiba Corporation."

"Or it could make it crumble and I have put too much work into this company just to see it be taken out by a nuisance like Collins."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Atem actually thinks that Collins Enterprises could help the corporation. It was a simple gut feeling that never steered him wrong, but he also knew Kaiba wasn't going to hear of it. True, he's never been in this line of work and Kaiba has since he was young but he wasn't going to even give someone determined to make him an offer in being partners a second glance because their company was falling? Maybe that's what CE needs is a partnership to help balance themselves out and benefit both parties equally. That's Atem's intake of it, anyways.

"How did the lunch meeting go with Mr. McCoy?" He finally asked out of pure curiosity.

Kaiba's irritation seemed to increase then, the wrinkles more prominent on the bridge of his nose and between his furrowed brow, "That bad, huh?" He soon said and Kaiba huffed.

"He was a hard ass and wanted our agreement to be his way or no way. His way was ridiculous! Under no circumstances could we have launched the new and improved virtual dueling game with _his_ guidelines. He would have ripped everything to where it wouldn't even have been a dueling game but rather a Mario meets Yoshi standard and that's child's play that I'm not dipping my hands in. I should have known asking for someone who's never even heard of duel monsters would have been a headache on my part. I'm just glad my meetings are over, because if I hear another stupid idea or meet another stubborn and arrogant wash then I'll be throwing punches and getting lawsuits filed on me."

Atem blinked. Wow, he's never seen Kaiba this irritated before. He literally did look like he was going to punch something; his jaw was tightly clenched while he continued to grip his arms tightly in a fold over his chest. He actually felt a bit bad for the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. At least now he understood why Kaiba was always frustrated all the time.

"Judging by your voice tone I take it you needed to make a deal with him?"

He assumed, willing to stretch his neck out far enough until Kaiba would bite at him for nosing where he shouldn't.

Kaiba's response was a mere 'tft' sound and he turned to enter into his office. He spoke as the doors remained opened and he was in the middle of the entrance.

"I needed a well suited partner to work with me to provide the technology I can't easily obtain. In return they'd get partial benefits. So it's a win on both our parts, but McCoy wanted to jip me my cut, because he's a greedy vulture. He was the best candidate I had, but now it's back to the drawing board."

He stepped inside and soon the doors were closed, blocking him off from Atem.

During the rest of his shift he took his needed lunch but even on his lunch he was working. Not working per-say on duties, but more like researching on the computer. He was working in his own way to help benefit the company he is now a part of. Plus, he felt that he owed it to Kaiba to show him his appreciation for giving him this job. He made a few calls and soon he was reaching towards the end of his shift. He was told by Kaiba he'd see him tomorrow around the same time and Atem nodded to him with a smile.

"How did I do for my first day?" He asked as he stood and placed the Bluetooth device on his desktop.

"Not bad for a rookie, I was actually impressed, but don't let that get to you. There's still a lot that I expect and as far as I'm aware you have beginner's luck."

Typical of Kaiba to give a compliment and then more or less take it back through an insult.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that it's beginner's luck," he said confidently and soon handed Kaiba a manila folder he had under his arm.

Kaiba blinked at him and took it tentatively. As he opened it Atem began to explain.

"You said that Mr. McCoy had the access to the sources you need in order to fix your virtual dueling game. According to the file, Collins Enterprises about a few years ago had made a deal with Modern Technologies. In the mass of a year Collins Enterprises had to file a bankruptcy. According to Mr. Collins, Mr. McCoy had thrown him to the sharks and made off with whatever he could to save his company; leaving CE the blunt end of the stick and Mr. Collins has been trying to find a partner to help reestablish the company back to the state it was in before the incident with MT. I did further research and MT doesn't possess the sources you need. Actually, it'd be wiser to take up with Collins Enterprises considering they own partial part of the manufactory that works with the needed tools you'd need for your gaming software. Perhaps the reason Mr. Collins is so adamant in pursuing you is because he has what you need and you have the reputation and stability he needs to help get his company back to standards."

Kaiba looked shell-shocked. "You…"

He looked at the printed documentations that Atem managed to get a hold of along with printed articles showing of the incident dated a couple years back. Atem even had the article of CE partnering with the founder of Tech Brothers, the main corporation who held most of the equity to the manufactory.

"When did you do all this? There's no way you could have gotten this much information in a short amount of time."

He finally said and looked at Atem still in surprise and even maybe touched by Atem's kind act.

"I did most of it during my lunch hour. Since it wasn't considered actual work because you never gave me the order and I was doing it on my own behalf and a bit throughout the rest of my shift. I don't see how hard it is to gather what you need when you need it. You have to just be determined and know what you want as well as having the voice to stand with it. I'm also great at multitasking."

That was an understatement but Kaiba was still at a loss for words. Atem smiled kindly to Kaiba, "I work for you now. So shouldn't I take interest in the company's well-being? Of course, nothing is going to happen unless you give the final word, but I figured to save you from most of the headache to try and help you out."

Kaiba was still rendered speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, _Mr._ Kaiba," he said in a formal farewell and went to the elevators after shrugging on his jacket.

Using his good hand, he pushed the DOWN button and waited patiently until Kaiba spoke up, "Atem."

He looked over to the side to see Kaiba staring at him, "Call Yugi and tell him you have to stay a bit over, I'd like to go over this with you if that's alright."

Surprised by this Atem nodded, "Can I use your—"

"I don't care if you call the twerp on yours, just no one else. It's strictly for work and getting a hold of the little runt when you have to."

Atem nodded and ignored the ding to the elevator doors opening for him and instead walked back to where Kaiba was. Atem already had the phone out and was quickly typing in the seven-digit number and pressed the phone to his ear. After a few short rings he heard Joey's voice.

"'Ello, Muto residence," he spoke in his usual tongue. "Joey, its Atem—"

"Aw hey buddy! How'd it go with Kaiba? Ya' still alive, I see."

Atem could just hear the smile in Joey's voice; he couldn't help but to smile a bit in response.

"I'm handling it well, but that's why I'm calling. Can you let Yugi know Kaiba needs me to stay over for a bit longer?"

"Sure thing, he's usin' th'a lil' boy's room righ' now, though."

"Then when he gets out will you?"

"No problem! Catch ya' later, Atem!"

After ending the call Atem walked inside Kaiba's office. He went straight for the same chair he was in just yesterday and made himself comfortable. Kaiba settled next to Atem in the next chair over and reopened the folder yet again.

"So all of these documents are a hundred percent real, you're positive on this?"

Atem arched a brow, was Kaiba seriously going to belittle him that much?

"Yes, they are all real, Kaiba. I wouldn't have brought them to you if I wasn't over a hundred."

His voice alone told Kaiba he was mildly offended that Kaiba didn't think Atem could tell the differences between false and truth.

"I even called the reporters dated to have done the article as well as a couple others who have left CE to confirm it happened. They have new jobs and nothing was holding them back, so I knew it'd be accurate. A lot had lost their jobs or left the corporation due to the actions MT did. Not only was CE damaged but they truly lost quite a bit of workers from it as well."

Kaiba continued to stare in amazement at Atem. Honestly, he was trying to wrack his brain around the fact that Atem managed to gather so much information and did so much in a short amount of time. It was admirable, great for an EA, but Kaiba wasn't about to throw out compliments. So Atem impressed him today by his speed and accuracy as well as ability to multitask exceptionally well. It was also a Friday and it differed if KC would be scatter-brained busy or steady. He still wasn't for giving Atem the words of encouragement. This was _his_ company and granted he's thankful for the extra hand Atem has done, but that didn't give him brownie points either. Kaiba already knew he was a well more suited candidate for this position in comparison to the half-a-wits he's hired before through their "impressive" backgrounds. Everyone lies on paper to impress someone, so Kaiba figured to humor himself and do the same but this time hiring someone he _knew_ could do a job right. Based on the determination and the character itself within Atem, Kaiba had no doubt that Atem could handle it. But still, why give his rival outside of this building the satisfaction in knowing that?

He returned to looking at the first couple of papers carefully, mulling over things until he finally spoke.

"It makes sense and further explains how they fell," he agreed and flipped through the rest of the articles.

"Hmph, perhaps it was a good idea that I walked away from McCoy. Who knows what childish things he'd try to do in order to save his own skin, and his reputation definitely isn't what it's cracked up to be, but I had no interest in his reputation, just my gains in the matter. The moment he demand full lead to this project of mine I was already leaving. When I make deals it's the deals I want and I don't generously counter offer when I don't see the point or need."

Listening to this, Atem was in a moment of awe. Kaiba, he held such a strong bone to his company. Atem always knew he was a bullheaded one, but knowing the leadership he takes with pride along with controlling everything in his corporation, it was admirable. True, Kaiba always came off as a strong-willed person, even Atem knew that the moment they first met and dueled. He may be arrogant and to many a complete asshole with a pride as big as his ego, but Atem knew also that that was only _part_ of Kaiba. Had Atem not witnessed times where Kaiba's swallowed his pride, thanked Atem or even been around his little brother, he very well may have assumed that that was all Seto Kaiba consisted of: arrogance and pride.

Sometimes Atem finds himself wondering if this was just Kaiba's defense mechanism. The front he throws up to make people believe to be the real him so many wouldn't mess with him or his little brother. Perhaps it was all just for show. Being this close to Kaiba and them actually being people rather than rivals, it surely made him think a lot more on that. Maybe this would be Atem's opportunity to also find out who the real Kaiba was, if he was the hard ass at work that lives by his ego and pride or someone completely different.

The evening consisted of Kaiba actually listening to Atem's opinions on the matter at hand. It surprised him a bit that Kaiba was truly listening to him. In the end they agreed to call Collins and schedule a meet-up Monday morning. It was then Atem realized the time – almost eight o'clock.

"I should be getting back long enough to make sure Yugi has eaten," he voiced out even though it was later in the evening. Kaiba then looked over to the clock on his desk.

"You said Wheeler was with him, right?"

"Yes, he was."

"Then Yugi's probably ate. Wheeler looks like the type to never miss a meal."

As rude as he placed it he was actually very accurate. Joey's diet consisted on eating each meal daily as well as a couple extras in between. It'd be out of Joey's character to skip a meal, actually. So no doubt Yugi _has_ eaten.

"I doubt you've eaten since you didn't bring a lunch today," Kaiba's voice broke through Atem's thoughts and he blinked at him.

He wasn't lying there. Atem really hasn't eaten. Come to think of it, now he was feeling and hearing his stomach. It was embarrassing to say the least and he could feel his cheeks slightly turn red in the apples.

"I don't really eat much," he admitted.

"I eat breakfast and dinner. It is a toss-up if I snack during the day or not."

"Well Mokuba's eaten, no doubt. My chef is really good in making Mokuba eat when I'm not around. I could ask him to make us something, what are you hungry for?"

Atem arched a brow at Kaiba then, "That's fine Kaiba. I appreciate the offer but—,"

"Chances are Wheeler's eaten your stock in the short amount of time he's been there. I still need you for tomorrow. I can't have you calling in sick, so it's wise that you take my offer before I change my mind about it. It's nothing to take to heart, Atem. I am responsible for my employees, and in case you haven't noticed you count as one now."

Atem's throat went dry as he swallowed but he nodded his head to Kaiba.

"I'm not picky, anything works for me," he admitted and Kaiba pulled his phone out of his dark jeans to make the call to his chef.

After about a few minutes and giving the chef his order he ended the call and looked over to the spiky-haired Muto.

"It shouldn't take long, meantime why don't you check on the half-pint while I make a few more calls?"

Before Atem could speak Kaiba was already up and instantly had his phone to his ear as he paced the open-spaced room. Atem pulled his Blackberry out and soon called the home number. After a few rings he heard Yugi's quiet voice.

"Hello?" Atem smiled gently, "I'm sorry I couldn't be home tonight, Yugi. Have you eaten?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. Joey kept me company. He fell asleep on the couch, though so I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon."

Atem gave a chuckle, "That's perfectly fine; it eases my mind knowing that you're not alone."

"Mm, yeah, but you had to stay over on your first day? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. Kaiba needed my help on a few things before he makes a certain decision. I should be home soon, but you will probably be asleep when I do. Also, have you eaten?"

Yugi chuckled, "I ate, yeah. Joey ordered some pizza and though he took nearly the full box I got enough to eat. So you won't be home until late? You think this will be a repeating thing?"

His voice seemed a bit down at that realization. If Atem spent all the time working then Yugi would hardly see him. Yugi understood, but Atem still understood where he came from.

His smile faltered a little then, "I'll still be around for you, Yugi. No matter how late I work." He answered that way and was glad Yugi took it the way he intended.

"I know, yeah. I just don't want Kaiba keeping you all to himself, y'know?"

He laughed, "Like, I was probably sure he wouldn't even keep you around on a daily routine as he is."

Atem smirked, "He's full of surprises," was all he said and Kaiba slanted his eyes a bit over his shoulder to Atem, almost as though he knew Atem was talking about him.

"Get some sleep and you'll see me tomorrow morning," he promised.

"Right, night bro," the line went dead soon after that.

Kaiba finally ended his calls and soon threw on his black jacket.

"Well c'mon, and I'll make sure you get home alright. It's late and I wouldn't want someone to steal your lunch money."

Atem slanted his eyes but got to his feet and walked with Kaiba out of the office. Kaiba locked up and Atem remained behind him.

"Hmph, I think it's fair to say that even _you_ have misjudged what I'm capable of, Kaiba." He said as they headed for the elevator and pushed the DOWN button.

Kaiba smirked as they waited for the cart to come up, "I say you just have a lucky streak."

He stubbornly said and walked inside the elevator once it opened for them. It then came to Atem that this would be the first time he'd ever seen where Kaiba lived. It was a bit exciting to unravel another untold piece within Kaiba.

* * *

A black car waited for them outside of the Kaiba Corp building. A man in a black suit and glossed over blonde hair opened the back door. He had black shades on, which Atem is beginning to wonder if that's somehow a dress code.

"Mr. Kaiba," he greeted professionally.

Kaiba ignored him and clambered inside the back in a near elegance. Atem awkwardly walked over and blinked when he was greeted as well, "Mr. Muto."

He stared a bit in shock, not really expecting to even be greeted. It was the surprise of it all that made him unable to speak.

"Would you get in already?" Kaiba's irritating voice came ringing in his ears and it snapped Atem back to reality.

He blinked a few more times and quickly got inside the vehicle. Before he could close the door himself the driver had already done so and Atem was left in the backseat with Kaiba. A tinted glass separated them from the driver, who was clambering inside behind the wheel. He didn't realize he was sitting a bit stiffly until Kaiba spoke again.

"You can relax y'know. You're not going to your demise, so stop acting like I'm about to commit murder."

Slanting his eyes Atem looked over to Kaiba and settled a bit more firmly into the back of the leather seat.

"You should realize that I'm not entirely used to this form of treatment, Kaiba."

He noticed a little grin over Kaiba's lips then. What was so amusing about that?

"Hmph, right, how could I forget? You get noticed no matter where you go for your title that _will_ eventually be mine and yet you act like you're surprised when someone addresses you. As my EA you'll have to get used to that. It's also the formal and more professional way in any well-deserved company. You can stop acting like you're a parent on welfare."

Atem made an 'hmph' sound in response. Deciding to put his attention elsewhere he looked out his tinted window. He could see crystal clear through it as they drove through the large city of Domino. People scattered out doing whatever they desired, keeping the nightlife more than alive and well. The lights were on from numerous buildings to street lamps to light the city in all its beauty. He could see his reflection through his side of the glass in translucence and finally noticed Kaiba staring at him. His eyes widened and he looked over to see Kaiba in fact was staring.

"You take amazement in the littlest things," he pointed out.

Atem only arched a brow at that. What was that supposed to mean exactly?

"Have you ever notice once you're getting invested into something you get this dazed look, almost like you're relaxed and content?"

"I never paid mind, no," he admitted, but why was Kaiba even speaking? Atem figured he'd keep quiet, thinking it was Kaiba's preference.

Kaiba then closed his eyes briefly and turned to face at the tinted glass ahead. He could vaguely make out the driver behind since his reflection seemed more visible.

"This time, you held more of a longing expression, almost as if you're missing something…or some _place_."

Atem's eyes widened then. Why is Kaiba that observant of him? He understood on the dueling side of things but they weren't dueling right now. Matter of fact, he was being _taken_ to Kaiba's home. All of Kaiba's actions lately have been very out of his character. They still held similarities but there were enough differences to assume something more was going on than he was telling.

"I was thinking about Egypt."

He finally admitted and saw Kaiba had a satisfied look, almost as if he took pride in knowing that.

"I had a feeling. You're homesick. So do you still think that staying here was the best choice for you?"

Atem frowned. Yes, he missed Egypt and he truly did want to return to his era with Mana and Mahad. He wanted to be where he felt he belonged. That didn't mean he was regretful on the choice he had made in staying here. During his times as being a spirit and him and Yugi sharing a body, he's grown close to so many people. Granted, one passed on, but he passed on contently because Atem was there. He was grateful to have made friends through Yugi and more grateful that when he chose to stay that they still treated him as part of the gang. Yet, despite all of that, Atem still considered himself a loner in some aspects. He enjoyed being by himself, having time to himself. True, he hung out still with Téa, Joey, Duke and Tristan, and Yugi was the one who lives with him so that's already a given, but he still enjoyed sitting at the end of the couch reading some book. It was just how Atem was. You could have friends but also still be considered a loner. However, being here in the present era, he honestly didn't know if he could really belong here. He may have grown adapted but did that mean he still didn't feel odd to a level of a certain degree? What really got him was _Kaiba_ of all people saw right through Atem like he was that obvious. Atem knew he wasn't that obvious. He could hide things exceptionally well. Granted, it's a bit tougher to hide from Yugi due to their bond they still have and the fact they've shared the same body for years, but he still could manage. So why can't he with Kaiba?

"I can't say that I regret it, Kaiba," Atem finally said and returned his gaze to the window on his side.

The buildings were gone in a distance while they were now driving on a highway. He looked at his reflection and truly saw the longing in them. This must have been what Kaiba meant.

He sighed and felt his shoulders slouch then before he spoke, "You can miss something and still not regret a choice."

He believed that. He strongly did. It was nice seeing where he came from, seeing what his life was before Yugi solved the millennium puzzle and woke his spirit from a long sleep. He had the satisfactory in knowing who he was and being addressed now by his own individual. He didn't mind their friends calling him Yugi, back then it was the name he thought he could go by. When it went from Yugi to Yami then it was a bit different. He felt like that separated him from Yugi.

Fact was, Atem hasn't known of his identity for a millennia or more. Ever since he erased his own memories and gave another man the throne of Egypt, Atem never truly knew what or who he was. He at first didn't really understand the reasoning behind it, but once it grew apparent it was to lock away an evil called Zorc Necrophades then he understood, because he'd do it again if he'd have to. Zorc was a demon of the shadow realm and his rampage had grown out of hand, which forced Atem to give the throne to his successor, Priest Seto. He felt Seto was the best to handle the throne when Atem's task was completed and he was sealed away in the millennium puzzle.

Oddly enough, the stone tablet Ishizu Ishtar had shown not only to Atem but to Seto Kaiba himself, she spoke of them being true rivals, but to Atem's understanding, Priest Seto was his friend and made that table out of their favorite monsters in symbol of their friendship. Of course, unlike Atem, Kaiba was reincarnated and was actually sitting right beside him. Kaiba was stubborn and refused to believe any of it, even though he witnessed firsthand of it all along with Atem. Maybe Kaiba believed it but figured it was past history and that's not who he was anymore, so he decides to ignore his ancient past.

Atem should do the same since he was never truly going to return. He was no longer the son of Aknamkanon. He was no longer Pharaoh. He no longer held that dutiful role. No. He was now Atem Muto, the eldest brother to Yugi Muto. The King of Games, the undefeated champion in duel monsters and biggest rival to Seto Kaiba. That's who he was now. He had to make himself start believing that rather than to long for what he once was.

"You look like a kicked mutt," Kaiba spoke again and Atem looked over to Kaiba to find him staring at him _again_.

Before he could speak, Kaiba spoke once again, "Listen Atem, you may have been whatever back then. But that's not who you are anymore. Stop living in the past and start moving in the future, and for the love of all, _stop_ looking like a pathetic child that just saw their dog get run over. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm…sorry…" he sighed and looked away once more.

"It's harder than I expected for it to be. That's all," he muttered the last part under his breath.

After that it was quiet, but for this moment, Atem wanted it. He noted Kaiba continued to stare at him and they kept their gazes connected the rest of the ride to Kaiba's home. It wasn't a full on gaze, but he was staring at Kaiba through the reflection of the window and Kaiba seemed to be doing the same only with Atem. It was odd, needless to say. Their connection broke when the car stopped and after a few moments later the door opened for them and the reflection of Kaiba was gone, but Atem still felt he was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable.


	6. FIVE

**FIVE**

It was rather hard to see most of the small little neighborhood, but the home that stood before them was far from beautiful. The structure of it was a square with an awning rimming the bottom level and then an upper level rested above, only a bit smaller and held more of an artist's eye design. It folded and Atem could only guess from above it'd look like an L-shaped building. The yard was grassy but beautiful. A cemented pathway led them to the front door that was made of glass. Come to think of it, it seemed a lot of the building was glass-walls. To the right it was a simple white with a brown barrier that Atem guessed was another balcony or rather just there for décor. Through the slits of the wood he could make out a simple squared window that was darkened, which perhaps was Mokuba's room or an unused one. Stone framed the outside up front like a makeshift gate but opened enough to get a great view of at least the front of the home.

A blue floor-lamp in the shape of an odd lava structure was there resting behind one of the opened walls of the front. Atem could see the walls were a shined to perfected wood and soft white carpeting. Lighting fixtures were embedded throughout the awning and even inside. A wall to the left cut off the viewer's sighting to only peek of the living room area. It was almost a teaser. With the beautiful structure of the home it wouldn't amaze Atem if he was the only one curious on what the inside truly looked like. Yard lamps were hidden behind the small stoned-fence and even in the mild bushes in front to the left side. It's what made the home seem almost magical. Plus, the trees surrounding the home made it near enchanting.

Atem tried to soak in as much as he could as well as keeping up with Kaiba. The man had simply pushed opened one of the doubled doors that was completely translucent and held it open for Atem. Atem blinked as he continued to take in the home but eventually walked inside. He then followed procedure with Kaiba in taking his shoes off and laying them against the see-through wall beside the door. He then peeled his jacket off when Kaiba did the same and he pulled a sliding door opened that Atem had no idea was there. A collection of jackets were inside the hidden room and Kaiba quickly took a hanger and hung his jacket inside. He then held his hand out silently for Atem's. He was stunned that Kaiba was being very hospitable but he still handed the article of clothing to him and watched him hang it up. He then watched Kaiba slide the door closed, leaving it concealed in illusion it was part of the wall.

Atem curiously looked off to the right-hand side, the side that was closed off by the change in white to block off any form of a peak to what was inside. It was only a staircase that led up to the next floor, but the white ceiling with the embedded light fixtures cut off most of the upper level, leaving it a mystery. Beyond the staircase was another room that looked like a study. However, he followed Kaiba silently to the left and was instantly in the living room area, the plush white carpet was beautiful in contrast with the wooden walls. The furniture consisted of a rather comfortable looking white couch that curled in a half-circle. Ahead was a small portion of stones. A fireplace unused resided below on ground level and a large plasma screen was installed above. The sides held black shelves that kept a few pictures of Mokuba and one of the Kaiba brothers together at Kaiba Land. Atem didn't realize he had wandered closer to that picture in particular. He arched a brow and soon smiled to see a large smile on Kaiba's face. He looked genuinely happy with his little brother and a thing of cotton candy in the young one's hand.

"No one's ever been in here since I relocated from the mansion except for the maid, Mokuba's tutor and my cook. Consider yourself lucky," Kaiba's voice was heard from behind.

Atem looked over and saw Kaiba right at his shoulder looking at the same picture. For once, Atem witnessed a genuine smile on Kaiba's lips.

"Really, I'm the only person that's…surprising, but you and Mokuba seemed to be having fun."

He noted with his smile still in place as he looked back to the picture.

"It was the first day we opened Kaiba Land and Mokuba wanted to stay for the day. It's not often I am able to leave work and do things like that with him, but he had the time of his life that day." Kaiba's voice seemed softer to Atem then.

Atem looked over once more and saw Kaiba looked content and human. It was a definite change from the Kaiba he's grown to know.

"Judging by that look I take it you enjoyed yourself too." He pointed out.

He thought Kaiba would instantly close off but he actually didn't. He actually kept his smile and if Atem didn't pay attention he wouldn't have realized it stretched further in a grin.

"Like said, it's not often I'm able to get off work for my brother, but I do try when I can. That day is one I'll never forget. But enough of the story telling, let's go and eat. Sebastian more than likely has it out at the breakfast bar."

It was then that Atem could smell the delectable aroma of steak and potatoes. His stomach growled louder than before and his cheeks flushed red once more while his eyes widened in embarrassment. Kaiba laughed at the sight and took lead once more. Atem followed quickly. They passed the small stoned blocker that stretched from the wall and a bit passed the couch as if dividing the rooms. Atem noted a see-through wall that stretched in exposure to the outside. It was dark and he couldn't see anything but what the lights from the awning could provide light to. He then realized it was a small patio outside with a few metal loungers. Staring ahead, he turned to the right with Kaiba and he saw a larger set of glassed doors only with a larger patio made of stone and he quickly saw a makeshift bonfire pit. Lights had to have been installed on the sides of the home since the awning looked like it was cut off here.

Had he not been paying attention he would have ran into the dining room set, but thankfully he looked ahead before he could hit his hip with the black metal frame of the marbled table. Black metal chairs with deep blue cushions remained at the seats, two per side which equaled a total of four chairs at the table. The kitchen was then exposed to him. A mass kitchen with marbled counter spaces and the breakfast bar right there at the side with black stools. He saw two plates there but saw Kaiba crossing into the kitchen area. An island remained in center while pots and pans hung from a metal frame above it. Kaiba continued to walk to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out two bottled waters. He then returned to where Atem stopped and handed him one of the waters. Atem took it kindly and followed Kaiba in settling in a stool.

"Sebastian's a great cook. He's one of the best, so dig in."

He said and instantly went to cutting his steak using his utensils that lied beside his ceramic blue plate.

Atem looked over to the food, finding it a bit odd he was technically having dinner with Seto Kaiba. He never thought Kaiba of all people would be one to not only open his house to him but feed him as well. Not only that but he felt comfortable even though Atem was here. Everything was a bit out of character for the Kaiba _he_ knew, but he always knew there was more to Kaiba than he showed. Content with knowing he was able to see some of that other Kaiba Atem began to eat quietly. The steak was tender and juicy, cooked to perfection! It was delicious and cut like butter.

"How's the hand doing?"

Kaiba soon asked as he took a breather from his plate to unscrew the cap to his bottle and drank some of his water.

Atem looked down to his hand he was using to hold his knife and he shrugged.

"Its fine," he said even though it stung like hell and anytime he moved his thumb or forefinger it felt weird but still painful.

"Do you mind if I have a look at it after we're done eating?"

Atem arched a brow to Kaiba. "You don't have to, I can handle it." He assured.

Kaiba kept his eyes off Atem and ate some of his potato bites.

"I just want to see how it's healing. Knowing you it's probably not even aided right."

Atem slanted his eyes and chose then to continue to eat in silence.

After dinner was finished Atem followed Kaiba to the dishwasher adjacent from the refrigerator and they placed their dirty dishes in there. Atem was about to walk away but Kaiba grabbed his wrist firmly. Atem's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to jerk his hand away but Kaiba was already using his free hand to unwrap the bandaging.

"Kaiba, I said I have it—"

"Stop being a baby and just let me see how bad it is."

Clenching his jaw he hissed briefly when Kaiba tenderly pulled the new patch off his wound. The peeled skin wrinkled at the edges while his flesh was exposed and irritated. Residue of the white cream remained in a mild shine. Atem looked at the wound as well and Kaiba soon was dragging him like a child out of the kitchen. They crossed back to the living room area and to the staircase only Kaiba brushed passed it and took Atem to the bathroom he didn't know was even there. Kaiba quickly turned on the light and led Atem to the toilet to make him sit down.

"I swear you're as bad as Mokuba," Kaiba grumbled and ducked under the sink and pawed through until he came out with a blue bottle and a first-aid kit.

He placed them on the marbled counter and soon he washed his hands and went to work. He opened the blue bottle and Atem's nose wrinkled at the strong stench it gave off. Kaiba dipped his finger inside and pulled out a respectable amount of the gel and took Atem's hand in his other.

He then gingerly spread the gel across the wound and it gave off a cool sensation that made him tingle. Remaining stilled and to be honest surprised by Kaiba's actions Atem continued to watch his boss tend to his wound.

After the gel was spread evenly Kaiba dabbed a bit of burnt cream using his next finger for a clean "brush" and then he cleaned his fingers off with toilet paper. He then got a fresh patch, one that wasn't of gauze and more on the side of the middle section for a band-aid and placed it there. He then took a different wrap, a gauze wrap, and wrapped his hand up tightly but carefully. He then used a special kind of tape to hold it in place.

"There, now it has the proper treatment. Haven't you ever handled a burn injury before?"

He said in an irritating voice, almost as if he was parenting Atem at this moment.

It was new and Atem honestly didn't know how to respond to it.

"I suppose not," he said finally and Kaiba went to putting the items back in their proper places under the sink.

"Thank you, though," he quickly added and Kaiba scoffed.

"It was nothing, but next time you may want to do more than a half-assed job. You're lucky it didn't get worse with the little to none treatment."

He stood up then with Atem in follow. He made the mistake in looking up to walk out of the room and met Kaiba's intense stare. Once more, he couldn't pull away. Kaiba captured him and the uneasiness returned to him like when they were in the car together. Atem eventually found himself walking backwards until his back pressed firmly into the wall and Kaiba had followed wordlessly. For once, Atem's heart was sputtering and he didn't know why. He felt awkward under that intense stare and the nerves continued to kick in when Kaiba placed his hands on the wall resting on either side of his head and leaned more in, invading Atem's personal space.

While Kaiba's eyes took on a predator's lock Atem felt like a prey begging to be spared. It was an odd feeling. He didn't know what to do or how to even speak at this point. He just knew that Kaiba was literally nose-to-nose with him and it was for once making the other freeze up for some unknown reason. Maybe perhaps this was Kaiba and this was completely out of his character.

He hadn't known how long they remained like that, a few minutes maybe? Atem didn't know. He was frozen against the wall while Kaiba continued to keep him trapped beneath him. He wished whatever Kaiba was plotting to do to do it already, but it never came. After a bit Kaiba looked more frustrated, like he was fighting within himself. Atem chose to keep quiet.

Part of Atem wished Mokuba would come or something to make Kaiba break the connection between them, but no such luck came. What was with Kaiba anyways? Why wasn't Atem even speaking? Was he that stunned by all of this or was he scared? No, he couldn't have been scared. He's faced far worse things than this; it'd be pathetic to be afraid of a mere stare that kept him trapped.

Finally, Kaiba pushed off the wall and Atem felt his lungs relax as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He then found his voice that came in an almost shake.

"I should go home. Yugi, I have to get home."

Kaiba nodded wordlessly and left the room. Atem remained plastered to the wall for a few more moments, wondering what in the hell that was all about! Finally, Atem found his footing and managed to leave the bathroom. He flipped the switch off and went to the entryway to see Kaiba just getting off the phone.

"Michael is on his way to take you home. He'll be a few minutes," he said and Atem nodded, already getting his jacket on and putting his boots on.

"I'll wait for him outside then." He said and was already opening one of the doors.

Despite it all Kaiba's hand stopped Atem from doing so but Atem this time refused to look at him.

"I apologize for my behavior," he soon said but Atem still kept his eyes trained on their hands. It was much better than looking at Kaiba in the eye.

"It's forgotten, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Atem," Kaiba's voice was for once remorseful. It was new – like everything else that's going on.

"I really am sorry. I…don't know what the hell came over me."

"It's fine Kaiba, let's forget about it."

He then felt Kaiba's hand under his chin and forced him to look up. Oh great. Kaiba has made them lock gazes once more. He didn't know what would happen this time.

Something different was in his eyes this time. Hungry? Yearning? Atem couldn't tell, but he wanted to know.

"Kaiba…" he mustered out to say but Kaiba had leaned down and forced his mouth against Atem's.

Atem's eyes widened as a blush crept his cheeks. Was Kaiba honestly kissing him?! What was this sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach? His body grew hotter and tingled all over. He honestly didn't know what to do so he just stood there until Kaiba pulled away, only he didn't do that. Kaiba ended up pushing the stunned Atem into the door and demanded further access in with his tongue. Atem closed his eyes tightly and nervously opened his mouth. It was then Kaiba's body pressed strongly against Atem's and his tongue went down his throat in a force. Atem choked briefly and finally managed to find his brain working. He pressed his hands against Kaiba's chest and tried to push him off. He didn't know what was happening or why but it was definitely freaking Atem out with it being a new thing, especially one so demanding. His fight soon grew as he continued to fight Kaiba off.

"Kaiba, stop, Kai—Kaiba!"

He managed to say in a strong voice but Kaiba kept ignoring him until finally Atem managed to find the strength in pushing Kaiba forcefully enough to snap him from wherever his mind went and back into reality. Kaiba's eyes widened as he finally registered what was going on. Atem was sandwiched between the door and Kaiba's body. He saw the confusion in Atem and a hint of fear even if he wouldn't admit to it.

Both were heavily breathing, Kaiba mostly, but Atem was struggling for air as well. What came over him? He didn't know, but why was it Atem it only happened with? Ever since Atem's gained his own body it's as if Kaiba's thoughts on him have changed despite the fact he wanted them to or not. Well, actually, each time he saw Atem he felt this but it was easier to ignore back then. Somehow it was harder to ignore it now.

When he found out Atem needed a job Kaiba fired his former EA to give the position to Atem. Not like he wasn't going to fire the monkey anyways, but it was more confirmed when he found that Atem was looking. Was it his way in getting close to him? He didn't know, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. His lips still tingled from their connection to Atem's and as disgusting as it may, Kaiba craved those plush lips still. He wanted to bite into the bottom; he wanted to touch his body everywhere and to do anything just to hear what kind of sounds he was capable of making. Honestly, the thought of doing all that to Atem of all people disgusted him, but it also pleased him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," was all he said when he noticed Michael pulling up.

Atem quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the vehicle. He then turned back to Kaiba. Damn those violet irises. Kaiba could feel them piercing through him.

"Thank you for…everything, Kaiba." He said politely and quickly left when Kaiba pulled back from him.

The sick part was that Kaiba craved Atem's warmth and wanted him to stay. How sick! Atem was his rival and now his employee. What in the hell does any of this mean? And again, why was it Atem he felt these weird sensations with? He's supposed to hate him! He's supposed to look at him as his arch enemy, not some…lover or _pet_!

He watched Atem quickly leave in the car and Kaiba chose then to get himself ready for bed. He climbed up the stairs after turning all of the lights off and ventured to Mokuba's room on the far right. Mokuba was fast asleep in his bed, resting contently. He gave a little smile and closed the door again. He then retreated to the last floor and stripped down for bed. He quickly clambered in when he found a pair of sweatpants to use and set his alarm for five in the morning. He closed his eyes and rested but sleep never came. Rather, he constantly saw that same moron that just left.

Feeling sick, he growled and ended up forcing his face into his satin blue pillow. Once more, he had a dream of that spiky-haired amateur, and like usual, he felt disgusted but eventually calmed and felt nothing but bliss as he soaked in each detail of the man and heard his rough voice and laugh. It was…pleasant to Kaiba, but also disgusting to some levels. He knew one thing, he was never going to let that side of him – the side he's the most disgusted with – to take control again. He couldn't afford to. Atem was his biggest rival and his assistant. That's all he was to Kaiba and nothing more.

* * *

The ride back home was tense. Sure, Atem was the only one in the back but he constantly replayed everything in his head. Kaiba not only looked at Atem like he was hungry for him but he forced himself onto him. Atem even still recalled how his stomach tightened up, how his body heated up and his skin tingled. He absentmindedly placed two fingers along his bottom lip that still tingled. He was more than sure Kaiba at one point sucked on the plumped flesh, but why? Why did any of that play out? Kaiba said nothing changed, right? If that were the case then why does Atem strongly feel that something _has_ changed? Not to him but Kaiba. Ever since he gained his own body it's like Kaiba's changed and Atem didn't fully know why. Why was all of this happening, and what should Atem even do? He's never experienced anything like this before and to be honest it secretly terrified him. He was adapting well, yes, but he was just now growing used to things and then Kaiba more or less attacks him in the comfort of his own home. Atem should have never gone over to the Kaiba home. He made a mental note to _never_ do that again. He honestly didn't know how tomorrow would be, and to be honest it terrified him. What if Kaiba tried something again? Wait why was that _exciting_ him? He shook his head and rubbed it as it went tender.

"Welcome to life as a mortal…" he mumbled.

* * *

Atem thanked the driver when he got out of car and his home was right there. He sighed as he stared up at it briefly and noticed the lights were still on. He arched a brow and soon went inside. As he did so he locked the game shop door and traveled up the creaky steps to the apartment. He heard Joey's snores and soon saw Joey sprawled out on the couch. Yugi was on the floor watching TV and looked up when Atem came in. The young Muto smiled and turned the TV off. Atem blinked and looked over to the cable box to see the red numbers read it was past midnight. He then looked over to Yugi again.

"Yugi, why are you still up?"

The young Muto shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the elder one.

"It's the weekend and you said I could talk to you when you got home, remember?"

Atem's eyes widened as he recalled when he dropped Yugi off that he wanted to talk. He completely forgot!

"Oh, right, I…I'm sorry, I—"

"It's okay, but can I talk to you now or do you have to go to bed?"

Atem licked his lips and sighed, "No, we can talk now."

He left the front room and went to his own. Yugi followed and settled on the bed while Atem changed into sweatpants and another T-shirt. Yugi waited patiently until Atem was comfortably sitting across from Yugi with a leg folded under him and his other touching the floor.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Yugi looked down as he tried to find words. Atem waited patiently. Finally, Yugi looked up and spoke, "When I thought I lost you," he started and Atem instantly frowned when he recalled scaring Yugi for being late.

"I was panicking and all I could think about was how much I've shut you out. Out of everyone I don't think I should have shut you out. I mean you were there for me even when I didn't know who you were. All I could think about was how you never got the chance to know how truly grateful I am of you. And I know you stayed for me."

Atem blinked, "I did—"

"I know you wanted to go home, Atem. You weren't giving it your all like normal. I thought you were but that time alone I realized you never once made the choice to stay until after looking at grandpa. It was as if you knew I'd lose him soon and you couldn't let me be alone."

So Yugi was with Kaiba on that then, despite Atem feeling otherwise. He shivered just thinking of Kaiba and the actions that came about earlier.

"You sacrificed your home for me and just…why? Why did you do that?"

Atem swallowed as the spotlight remained on him. He wanted to tell Yugi that he was wrong but now even Atem was unsure on if he threw the match or not. He still feels deep within his heart that he didn't, but Kaiba and Yugi apparently felt different, so he wasn't going to argue.

So he thought on how to word it and finally spoke up, "Because I care about you, Yugi. Our bound that we share, I can't ignore it. There was a reason fate brought us together. Back then I thought it was to help you out and then me, but I realized that it wasn't that. Of course, we have stopped the shadow games, we have stopped a lot of evil that came our way and things are normal now, but Solomon was getting weaker. If I went back then you would have been alone and though you'd have your friends you'd be forced into a home because you are underage. You could have been separated from them forever. I couldn't do that to you, Yugi. So yes, I wanted to return home and everything here is completely new to me, but I don't regret my choice. I may mourn over not going back home, but I could never regret staying. By doing so I was able to claim you, because on papers I _am_ of age. You didn't have to be separated from those you loved, and I have a job that supports us both now. Things are falling into place. That's where they need to remain."

It's like he told Kaiba earlier, one could miss something but still not regret a choice. He didn't regret his choice for a second. He never could. He felt out of place here but in the end he knew he belonged here. He belonged here with Yugi and their friends. It's where his life is now meant to be. Atem leaned over and ran a hand through Yugi's hair. The little one smiled and reached over to hug him tightly. Atem rubbed his back and then Yugi finally pulled back with a big smile on his face.

"I feel better knowing that," he admitted.

"But why'd Kaiba want you to stay over and why so long?"

Atem blinked as he grew uncomfortable.

"Er, he uh…wanted my opinion on something and then when he realized the time he took me to his home and we had dinner."

Yugi's eyes widened and Atem shrugged into himself a bit.

"It was…different."

"You're blushing really bad, what the hell happened?"

"It's…not import—"

"C'mon and tell me, you can, please?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, he did want insight on what this possibly could mean. He wanted to get someone else that he trusted to give input on it all. So he forced it out with much difficulty.

"Kaiba attacked me at his home. I had no idea how to even react, I just – one moment I was leaving and then the next he was _kissing_ me and—"

"KAIBA KISSED YOU?!"

Atem immediately covered Yugi's mouth with a hand as he looked panicked.

"Quiet!" he hissed out.

"Do you want Joey to overhear? But yes, he kissed me and…he was really, _really_ forceful but I liked it. I mean – no! I didn't like it! I mean I did but I didn't, but I was more confused on what was going on and I honestly didn't know what to do and – Yugi, this is no time to laugh at me!"

Atem scowled as Yugi began to roll on the bed with laughter. It was close to a maniac's laughter. Atem was more than sure there were tears in his eyes, but he couldn't afford to even acknowledge that. He was too busy scowling as his cheeks got redder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry it's just – this is _hysterical_! You had your first kiss and it's with your "enemy" and you _liked_ it! It's comical, I'm sorry! You're acting like a schoolgirl who just had her first kiss!"

Atem growled a bit, "I don't see what's so funny in this. I have no idea why he even did it or how to respond to that. Yugi, I'm not really developed in _that_ aspect of being a mortal. It's all new to me."

"He likes you, Atem! That's why, man, it all makes sense now!"

"How so..?"

"If I have to explain it to you then where's the fun in that?" He smirked rottenly up to Atem.

"How's that even fair? I don't even know what tomorrow is going to be like."

He honestly didn't and he was worried on it. Would Kaiba brush tonight off like nothing or would he try more? He honestly didn't know. Yugi surely wasn't helping matters either.

"It's not, but it's fun! Look, just pretend it didn't happen—"

"How can I pretend _that_ didn't happen?"

Yugi at this point had finally calmed down, but he was still panting a bit from his round of laughter.

"By not acknowledging it and treating everything as if nothing has happened, and if Kaiba – which he will – decides to escalate things then he will. I'm pretty sure you can fight him off if he does something you don't like, but…"

He smirked with a twinkle in his eye, "Something tells me you _want_ him to escalate things."

Atem's cheeks burned with intensity, which he didn't think was possible. Yugi chuckled at the reaction and quickly got to his feet.

"Look, just trust me on this, okay? And trust me, I won't share this with anyone—"

"You better not," he growled out.

Yugi made a soft 'heh' sound and went back to what he was going to say, "Things will fall through eventually. Just wait it out, and in the meantime just be yourself."

Atem sighed and laid back into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and was left to ponder tonight's events. Yugi then told him he should go to bed since he had to be up early. So Atem nodded and decided a good night sleep would help him. Yugi left the room and Atem crawled under the blankets only sleep never did come to him. He was left awake in a restless state. He couldn't ignore what happened tonight. He needed to know why Kaiba did what he did and what this even meant. Of course Kaiba was Kaiba and Atem knew it'd be difficult to make him talk. He sighed and turned on his side. His eyes eventually closed and he soon fell into a dead sleep, but his dreams consisted of Kaiba, which was very…very unusual and made Atem even more confused on what was even happening.


	7. SIX

**SIX**

His sleep remained restless. Honestly, for once, Atem was groaning and swatting at whoever was trying to shake him awake.

"Aye! I ain't da one who stayed up late. Now get y'er bum outta bed!"

In a swift motion Atem was on the ground. His face was in the carpet while his body remained in an uncomfortable angle. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep. Actually, he just feared what was in store for him today. He sort of wished that he didn't have to work Saturday since technically this _was_ a day off for him, but after the entire discussion about Collins Enterprises, Kaiba told Atem he'd need him to actually work a few hours the following day. Honestly, after yesterday night he has no idea how Kaiba will act around him. It terrified him.

Atem groaned and looked up to glare at his friend with messy blonde hair. Joey beamed and clapped his hands, "Up and at'em, Sunshine!"

"Since when are you a morning person, Joey..?" Atem grumbled as he refused to move, no matter how discomforting it was for him.

"Since when are you not?" Joey countered and Atem sighed. He finally got to his feet and stretched.

"Knowing you its breakfast that's on the mind," he noted and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Joey shrugged, "Actually not this time. I'll raid th'a fridge later, it's actually Yugi I wanna talk about. Ya' think ya' got th'a time before work?"

Atem blinked as he slowly tried registering everything. He frowned more when he realized that perhaps something happened before Atem came home.

"Of course, Joey, you can talk to me while I get ready."

He scratched the back of his neck and sauntered over to his dresser to find something to wear. Joey made himself comfortable on Atem's unmade bed, staring at the ceiling to give Atem privacy as he changed into a pair of black jeans and pawed through his dresser for a shirt to wear.

"Fo' start'as, he's far from bein' okay, and I hope you realize dat."

Atem arched a brow and briefly looked over his shoulder to see Joey still lounging on his bed, his hands behind his head. Silently, he returned to the dresser and finally found a grey long-sleeve and slipped it on.

"What do you mean? Yugi seemed fine yesterday, Joey. He was…harassing me when I came home. He seemed okay to me."

He truly did, but was he mistaken? If he was then why didn't he see it? Was he perhaps too invested in what happened to him that night to even pay mind? He didn't know, but if Joey was concerned then so was Atem.

"Serenity wen' through th'a same thing when we lost our gran'mother. Serenity was close t'a her – more than I was. Anyways, she was turned off from th'a world for weeks until finally she was talkin' again. We all thought she was okay now, but that wasn't th'a case. See, her episodes got worse ov'a time. She'd have mood swings, one moment she's back to that person she was a few weeks ago t'a her ol' self. Yug's followin' her steps and I just wanna warn you that this battle is far from ov'a. And since you're workin', he'll act out more ov'a time because you're not there all th'a time. Not sayin' it's somethin' ya' can control, but the guys and me are gonna help out best we can. I just wan' ya' t'a realize he's still an atom from being okay."

Atem's shoulders slouched then. He should have known it was too easy for Yugi to easily jump back, but worse? Yugi was going to act out worse than he already was? It killed Atem just having Yugi shut him out for weeks, how can he handle more to come? It's not that he couldn't handle it, Atem knew he had to in order to stay there for Yugi, but same time this was deflating his mood even more.

"First Kaiba and now this…" he muttered and ran a hand through his messy bed hair.

He turned to see Joey finally looking at him with an arched brow. He was already sitting up and Atem knew the question was bound to come any moment now.

"Kaiba? What'd Kaiba do t'a ya'?"

Instantly Atem saw irritation flicker in Joey's brown eyes. Immediately he put his hands up, "Nothing, it's nothing!"

He said in an alarming voice, but Joey was already at his feet.

"Did he do somethin' t'a ya'? That sleezy snake! He can belittle me but he ain't gonna treat you like crap!"

"Joey, keep it down!"

"Why should I? If he's done somethin' then I like t'a know so I can have reason for knockin' his taillights out!"

He groaned then. There really wasn't a way passed this. He rubbed his face and spoke in reluctance, "He _kissed_ me last night."

Atem looked over when it was too quiet to see Joey's irritation immediately washing away. Instead, he was blinking in disbelief. Atem looked worried and then…there it went! Joey fell into a fit of chuckles like a little child.

"Nee-hee-hee-hee! He kissed ya'?! Kaiba – the head of Corp-a-douche kissed ya'?!"

It was now Atem's turn to flicker his own irritation.

"Shut up," he said but it only made Joey laugh more and soon he had his arm around Atem.

"Aw, who would'a thought you and Kaiba!"

What was that even supposed to mean? Atem scoffed and pushed away from Joey but he couldn't control his blush returning to his cheeks.

"We aren't… _that_ , Joey. I have no idea what today will bring me—"

"Did he use tongue?"

Atem's cheeks burned brighter. How was it that he and Yugi took humor in this and here Atem was running his mind into overdrive with theories and what this could even mean?! He'd like to wipe the cheeky grin off of Joey's face. Deciding to not give him the satisfaction in an answer Atem quickly brushed passed him and traveled to the bathroom to continue getting ready. After he brushed his teeth for the final touch he looked down at his bandaged hand. It still stung but not nearly as bad. He figured to leave it untouched for the time being. It was then that he thought of that moment in the bathroom. How Kaiba trapped him there, and they stared at each other for endless minutes. His mind then went to where Kaiba actually kissed him and suddenly his feelings during that time shot back at him tenfold. He shook his head and went for the living room area. Joey was there still grinning and Atem ignored him. He went straight for his brown ankle boots and slipped them on.

"Ey, Atem?" Joey's voice was heard and Atem turned to see the tall blonde right behind him.

His features changed into a more serious note, which made Atem actually pay attention this time.

"Yes Joey?"

"Just rememb'a what I told ya' about Yug, al'ight? And if Kaiba does somethin' ya' don't want then just let me know and Tristan and I will take'im."

He nodded, "I am sure I can handle Kaiba, Joey. It is Yugi that I'm most concerned about. Are you sure that he's—"

"Look man, when he found out ya' were gonna be late comin' home he drifted back to his gloomy state. It took me awhile t'a break him out of it. I know this job is needed t'a support ya' both but don't let it consume ya' else it'll only make Yugi's state worse. Right now, he's goin' t'a cling t'a ya', because right now you're his stability. It's like how Serenity was with me. She clung to me because she felt safe by me. Despite what ya' wanna believe, Yug's security has always been you since th'a moment I can rememb'a. I'm not sayin' t'a slack off on your job, but what I _am_ sayin' is right now Yug needs ya' the most. Tristan, me and Téa can help, sure, but end of th'a day it's _you_ he'll need th'a most."

Basically what Joey was saying was that Atem still needed to work but he also had to still put Yugi's needs first. He could do that – he _had_ to do that. Yugi, that's the reason Atem even stayed in this era. It's why he chose to become mortal rather than to return to his time as a spirit at rest. Everything he's done, he's done it for Yugi. He hoped that Yugi understood that. Part of him knows Yugi does, but now he had more to worry about. Not only did he have to worry on Kaiba, but now he had to worry on his best friend. Things are going to get worse? How could it get worse? He didn't rightfully know, but he wasn't thrilled in finding out either. Perhaps spending time with Yugi – actually spending time with him – will help some. He was already thinking of some ideas. Not realizing that he had drifted his eyes to the ground, he looked back up to Joey and smiled with a soft nod.

"Thank you Joey."

* * *

His nerves were sky-rocketing. The closer he got to Kaiba's floor then the more uneasy he became. He tried to press the images out of his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore what had happened last night, despite Yugi saying he should. That wasn't Atem. He sighed when the elevator dinged and he walked out. He quickly went to his desk and placed his jacket over his seat's back. He then walked over to Kaiba's doors and knocked nervously against the wood. He heard Kaiba voice a 'come in', but Atem was frozen for a few moments. He finally came to and opened the door and nervously walked inside.

Kaiba looked up and then instantly looked down, his eyes were in a harsh glare to the laptop screen.

"Mr. Kaiba," Atem forced out and swallowed hard.

He stopped right in front of Kaiba's desk and forced himself to stubbornly tell him his schedule. He then informed Kaiba that a meeting with Jeffery Collins was scheduled for Monday at ten forty-five. Kaiba nodded curtly, "Thank you Mr. Muto, you can go now. If I need you I'll let you know."

Mr. Muto? Wow, that was different.

He gave a nod and left the office. For some reason he didn't feel any better. He felt trapped and confused. What the hell did last night even mean? Was Kaiba honestly going to ignore what happened? Part of Atem was glad for it, but another part wasn't. Atem couldn't forget about it! How can Kaiba just brush something like that off as if it were nothing at all? For some reason that hurt Atem. He didn't understand why it did. He didn't understand why he couldn't forget what happened. His own body was becoming his own math equation that he couldn't solve.

Deciding to distract himself, he stubbornly went to work at his desk. It was still hard to keep his mind in one place when really it was bouncing off of everything. When his lunch hour came around, he relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes. They ached and have been for some time now. Atem's come to find himself struggling to read small prints, and lasting only for small amounts of a time on the computer. He pulls through it, but some days were often better than others. He figured it was nothing, so he never did anything about it. The pulsing behind his eyes was irritating, but he continued to rest his eyes until his hour was over. He hadn't expected for Kaiba to come out of his office, much less speak to him.

"You look exhausted; you should go home and rest. Your couple hours of needed work is over." He finally said and Atem's eyes popped opened. He looked over to Kaiba and instantly fought back.

"I'm fine, Kaiba, really. Although, you can't rightfully blame me for what happened last night. I was up all night trying to figure out how that even happened."

Much to Atem's dismay, Kaiba smirked in his coyly way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said stubbornly and Atem felt his irritation flicker.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kaiba." He nearly growled.

Was Kaiba honestly going to deny what happened last night?! Atem wanted damn answers. He wanted to know _why_ Kaiba even did that!

"I deserve an explanation," he said boldly, finding his own irritation growing to the point that he couldn't ignore it.

He didn't know why he wanted answers, well; actually he did to a certain extent. He wanted to know why Kaiba even did that and wanted to know if he'd have to worry about another go. Kaiba on the other hand had only laughed.

"Atem, there's nothing to talk about. For one thing, I'm _straight_ and another; you're my arch rival outside these walls. Why on earth would I grow an attraction to you? I'd grow an attraction to Wheeler quicker than you."

For some reason that really ticked him off and he didn't understand why. At any rate, Atem was at his feet, even though he was still at a height disadvantage with Kaiba.

"Really, well you could have fooled me, Kaiba. Every time I'm around it's as if you can't stop looking at me, even on the ride to your home you couldn't stop looking. You can deny it all you want, but I _know_ there's something more to it than just that. I'm not that blind."

Kaiba jerked his head down to Atem's direction then.

"Then humor me, what did _you_ feel when I kissed you? It seems to me that the moment you look into my eyes you're putty in my hands. Not saying that it's not a good look for you, but how do I know it's not _you_ that has the attraction towards me?"

That was typical for Kaiba to turn it around to satisfy his own ego. Needless to say that Atem was clearly unimpressed, even if he did by chance like Kaiba in that way he clearly didn't enjoy the ego that came with it. Then again, Atem doesn't even know what having an attraction feels like. He's never experienced it before so how would he know what it even was? At any rate, it left Atem reluctantly speechless. He didn't know how he could return that. So rather, he only sighed and shook his head.

"You're impossible," he finally said and looked to Kaiba.

"You have to turn everything to satisfy your ego instead of admitting something."

His eyes slanted and Kaiba only huffed and stubbornly looked away again. Clearly, he didn't know what to say or just refused to speak.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So I kissed you, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you are denying what had happened. If you can't turn it to where it's the other party then you stubbornly shrug it off as if it's nothing when clearly it was. For once I wish you would be honest with yourself, Kaiba."

"And for once I wished you'd shut up and let things go. What happened last night, it'll _never_ happen again. Now get over it."

Atem set his jaw tightly then and crossed his arms over his torso. His violet irises remained fixated on the stubborn CEO.

"Every time you get semi-close to someone you shut them out instantly," he finally said.

"Mokuba, he's the only one you let in, and it's understanding why, but you can't continue doing this to people, Kaiba—"

"I told you I don't _need_ friends, Muto. I have a company to run, I'm much too busy for friends and other nonsense to come my way."

"Nonsense, so that's what last night was then?"

Kaiba clenched his jaw and clutched his arms in irritation. Atem wasn't scared. He stood his ground and took pride in knowing that he was getting under Kaiba's skin. All he wanted was for _once_ for Kaiba to be honest. That was a lot to ask for, but Atem wasn't backing down this time. Whatever happened last night, it happened for a reason and Atem was involved. He needed to find out why last night even happened. He deserved that much.

"Just tell me what the meaning of last night even was, Kaiba. I deserve to know that much."

"You don't deserve to know anything! So I kissed you, big deal—"

"You _attacked_ me!"

"I didn't see you arguing!"

"When I finally was able to register what was going on I was fighting you off, because the action alone was unlike you and took me by surprise. Everything you have done as of late has been surprising and I don't—"

"I told you not to read into it!"

"I wasn't until you _kissed_ me!"

Growling, Kaiba sent a fist to the wall. His eyes were blazing with fires as he gave Atem a final warning to shut the hell up. Atem wanted to continue to fight. He knew it was stupid to do so, but he wanted to. He _needed_ to. He'd be lying if he wasn't a bit scared at the sudden glare Kaiba was giving him, but Atem really was too stubborn to let this go when he was so close.

"You won't scare me off," he pointed out with blazing violets. "Kaiba, you _owe_ me—"

"Let's get something straight, I don't owe you _anything_. You belong to me now and let's not lose sight in that."

"Oh, you own me now? I'm not some possession you can take claim to, Kaiba. I'm your _employee_."

Kaiba's nostrils flared. Oh, Atem was really getting under his skin now.

He smirked to him, "I'm sorry, am I getting under your skin too much, Mr. Kaiba?" His tone was a near mock as if to challenge him. It seemed to do the trick.

Kaiba in a swift motion had Atem thrown into the wall with his body trapping him like last night in the bathroom only Atem wasn't scared. He only glared up at Kaiba in return as electricity shot between the two as they shared a glare.

"You're really pissing me off, Muto…"

Kaiba growled through clenched teeth, to which Atem smirked, "I want answers, Kaiba. How's about you give them to me and we stop playing this little game of yours?"

"Or you'll do what?" He quirked a brow to him and Atem raised his brows.

"How about we have a duel, if I win then you have to give me my answers. If you win then it's dropped."

Despite the ratio in loses to wins against the two and Kaiba's track record, he still agreed to it. He smirked to him.

"Fine, then shall we? We'll go to Kaiba Land and get a dueling arena, but under one condition: we use the same deck we used back in Duelist Kingdom."

Atem blinked then, "Right now?"

"You really wanna wait?"

Atem licked his lips and soon shook his head.

"I'll get you a ride to your place so you can get your deck, mean time I'll be waiting for you. Remember: same deck from Duelist Kingdom."

He pushed himself off the wall and left, leaving a stunned Atem where he remained, replaying what had just happened. Did he honestly just suggest they dueled and did Kaiba _agree_ to it?! He rubbed his head and sighed.

"Yeah, this week just keeps getting stranger," he mumbled and quickly took his jacket and forced it on and made a beeline for the elevator.

* * *

Atem quickly went to grab his deck, he rummaged through the old cards in a small chest under his bed that he had to assemble his Duelist Kingdom deck. It was all based on memory but he was sure that he got it down to the final card. It was weird that Kaiba would request such an odd thing, but he figured it was to make sure Atem wouldn't use his Egyptian God cards on him. If that were the case then Kaiba should remember that along with the seven millennium items the God cards were locked away in a forever prison in the Pharoah's tomb. He honestly didn't know, but if this was the only way to have Kaiba agree then Atem wasn't complaining. He didn't expect for the home to be empty when he got there, but he assumed Joey took Yugi out since they didn't have school today. It was a Saturday after all and he was kind of glad that they weren't around. The last thing he needed was for them to question on why he wasn't at work. So after he had reassembled his deck, he placed the out-of-use cards back into the chest. He quickly returned to the waiting black car and was escorted to Kaiba Land shortly after.

The theme park was busy, which was to be expected with it being a Saturday. Children were running around with duel monster balloons and some with duel disks on their wrists. Atem bypassed them all and went straight for the dueling arena. Sure enough one of Kaiba's men were there waiting for his arrival.

"Mr. Muto, Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in dueling arena 4-B," he said and Atem nodded his head.

He quickly followed the guard to the elevators to the far right and he was taken to the fourth floor. Once there, he was lead to 4-B and walked in the doubled doors. The dueling area was there and Kaiba stood at the edge. Atem walked down the stairs where bleachers stretched across from both sides of the area and stopped in front of Kaiba.

"Ready to lose? I hope you have a good memory of the cards you had, because I do." He said with his infamous smirk.

Atem smirked in return, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? Just don't forget the agreement, and don't worry, I remember my deck from Duelist Kingdom."

"Good, let's hope you'll remember how our duel there unfolded. You're gonna need it, and yeah, whatever. I answer all your questions if I lose and if I win then you drop this entire thing. I remember."

Atem nodded and they quickly took their sides. Kaiba claiming the red side while Atem comfortably went to the blue. Their platforms moved a bit outward into the arena as the base of the board lit up. Hologram projectors turned on from all four ends and their life points automatically rolled to the maximum of 2000. Aside from the soft humming of the projectors, it was deadly quiet. This duel area's rulebook wasn't like the rules for the duel disks used at Battle City. It was an older version, but it didn't matter much to Atem since he was going to win no matter what.

"Let's duel!" They both chimed in unison and Kaiba was quick to go first.

Atem honestly wondered what Kaiba meant by recalling their duel there. Atem remembered it for an entirely different reason. It was when he scared Yugi and nearly lost his trust. It took everything in him to convince Yugi that he'd play the game his way from that point on. He held back mostly because Yugi made him, but that was all past now. The past was past and Atem didn't entirely understand why Kaiba was bringing it up.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin in attack mode," Kaiba's voice broke Atem's thoughts and the opposing duelist couldn't help but to arch a brow.

"Confused? Well I'm certainly not going to explain to you. I guess you'll have to figure it out all on your own. Oh, and FYI, the rules to Battle City don't apply here. You don't need a sacrifice to summon a higher star monster card."

"Very well then this duel will end quicker than I anticipated."

Kaiba smirked, "Sure it would."

Atem drew a card after Kaiba ended his turn. Ryu-Kishin held 1600 attack points, which left Atem looking over his cards. Something about his hand was familiar, but he honestly couldn't put his finger on it. So he chose to force that in the back of his mind and focus more on the duel at hand. In his hand, he held the following cards: Multiply, The Eye of Truth, Monster Replaced, Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician.

Originally, he wanted to play Dark Magician. Dark Magician never has let him down before and it was his favorite card in the entire game. Plus, it was even more meaningful knowing that Mahad was his protector back in ancient Egypt. Mahad was a sorcerer like the Dark Magician, so it was more meaningful to Atem. It was like an old friend being in his card.

However, he decided to save Dark Magician for later and summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Kaiba's look only told Atem that something was entirely up. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about these first played out cards seemed like a fuzzy tape replaying in his head, but he didn't understand why.

"Go Curse of Dragon, attack Ryu-Kishin!"

The dragon made its high-pitched battle cry and soon its attack was sent straight for Ryu-Kishin, bringing Kaiba's life points down to 1600.

"Ryu-Kishin is vanquished," Atem stated the obvious, but was once more left dumbfounded. Why was Kaiba _still_ grinning?!

"I knew you'd play that card," he mumbled and Atem's eyes widened in disbelief, "And just how did you know that?"

"Please, if I have to explain it then where's the fun in that? It'll come clear soon enough."

What game was Kaiba playing at? What did he know that Atem clearly was forgetting? Was it a psych-out? It had to be. He shook his head and quickly placed a card face down and ended his turn. Kaiba was quick to draw his next card and only grinned more to himself. His blue eyes scanned over his familiar hand. Fate was giving them another chance in battling that one duel where the odds were against them. Had Yugi not held Atem back then he would have won, or maybe even still he would have lost. It's a duel that's been shadowing Kaiba's mind. He needed to know truly if Atem would have won or by some odd chance it would be _Kaiba_ who would have won. There was nothing to hold them back now, so it was perfect.

"Perfect," he grinned at the card now in his hand and he played it on the field. "I summon Swordstalker in attack mode, and since my Ryu-Kishin was destroyed last turn, my Swordstalker gains an equal one fourth to its attack points, bringing him to 2400. It's more than enough to destroy your Curse of Dragon."

"There's something familiar with this play!" Atem spoke aloud but damn it, what?! Why was it so familiar?

Kaiba gave a laugh, "Maybe this will jog your memory, Swordstalker attack Curse of Dragon now!"

The monster was quick to make a leap after gripping tightly to the hilt of its sword. Atem somehow knew something like this would happen, or why there was a reason he saved his Dark Magician. Now was the time to quickly protect his life points and save his Curse of Dragon.

"I activate my magic card, Monster Replace! It'll allow for me to switch out the monster on the field to another in my hand. So, Curse of Dragon, return!"

The hologram projector materialized Curse of Dragon and deactivated the card. Atem quickly snatched it up and added it back to his hand. He then pulled his Dark Magician out and summoned him.

"And to replace my dragon will be my Dark Magician. Since your attack was geared towards my Curse of Dragon your monster's attack is negated."

"Clever move, Atem, however, I would be more surprised if I _wasn't_ predicting you to do that."

Atem growled a bit in frustration. He was getting tired of Kaiba's mind games.

"I'm getting tired of these mind games, Kaiba! How could you have known my counter move before I even did it?"

"How? Simple, you've done it before."

He arched a brow, "I have?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "For now I'll end my turn. Your move, Atem, and just so you know, I already know you plan to summon your Curse of Dragon back to the field. It's what you did last time."

"Enough!" Atem barked, "Your mind games aren't going to work on me, Kaiba. I can assure you."

The opponent shrugged nonchalantly, "Who said anything about mind games? I guess your memory isn't all it's cracked out to be; however, this duel will finally be answered after all these years of wondering who would have won the duel in the first place. Nothing's holding us back now, so there's no reason for us to throw our hands in, right?"

Atem's eyes widened a bit at that. _Nothing's holding us back now._ Wait –!

"This was our duel in Duelist Kingdom! The one where you challenged Yugi, yes, now it makes sense. You want to replay the same duel we did to see who truly would have come out as the winner."

Why didn't Atem see that before? Was he really that much of an over-thinker or did he simply force himself to block that duel out of his head, because it brought back a memory he wished to forget about? Come to think of it, it really was a memory he longed to forget. The absolute fear Yugi had, it tore Atem up. All he wanted to do was to help, because back then he felt his purpose was to help Yugi. During that time, he was, he was helping him save his grandfather. By his stubborn actions he very well could have injured Kaiba had Yugi not have taken over. So this was Kaiba's desire. It was an uncounted duel, a duel that continued to return to his mind on who truly would have won. Now it makes sense. Fate was giving them a chance to resolve the mystery, but would fate truly offer the card-by-card route they had in that duel? It was a slim chance, but as long as Atem trusted in the heart of the cards then it was possible, right?

"Now you remember," Kaiba soon said, "So now let's get on with this duel. It's your turn, so go on and summon Curse of Dragon back to the field."

Atem clenched his jaw and drew his next card. Before he summoned Curse of Dragon back to the field, he should get rid of Swordstalker.

"Dark Magician, attack Swordstalker with Dark Magic Attack!"

The purple magician in one motion had put his opened hand out facing Swordstalker. A negative color theme produced briefly and then Swordstalker was shattered. Kaiba seemed unfazed as his life points dropped down to 1500. In the next phase, Atem re-summoned Curse of Dragon and ended his turn. Kaiba drew his next card and added it to his hand. He glanced over it and finally summoned his next card almost robotically.

"I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode, and next I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

Atem tried to remember this move. If he recalls right then Kaiba laid down the Ancient Lamp card. If memory serves, anyways, but if Kaiba wanted a full repeat of that duel then Atem had no choice but to do it. Although he had a feeling it _was_ that card and could find a way to destroy it or risk not even attacking this turn it could very well lessen his odds in winning. At least if they play it card-for-card like Kaiba is leading Atem to believe that he wanted then at least Atem could trust in the heart of the cards and possibly gain his Living Arrow and Mammoth Graveyard cards in time. He couldn't fully remember if that was how he weakened Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but it was a starting point. Maybe as time carried then Atem could recall more moves they both have played.

"Dark Magician, attack La Jinn!"

Atem ordered the attack, but as predicted, Kaiba had a card in play.

"Did you forget about my face down card? Like last time I'll play it again: Ancient Lamp! With this card it'll redirect your Dark Magician's attack to any monster that's on the field of my choosing, and I choose your Curse of Dragon!"

This move was familiar, even the final cries of his dragon's defeat still rung in his ears like last time. Now, the score was tied – 1500 to 1500.

"I end my turn, Kaiba. It's your move."

Kaiba silently drew his next card and smirked at it. It must have been the same card he drew back in Duelist Kingdom.

"I equip my La Jinn with the magic card, De-Spell. With this magic card and my La Jinn, I can deactivate any magic card, and if memory serves I think you have a Swords of Revealing Light in your hand right now. So, La Jinn, activate De-Spell!"

Atem slanted his eyes. Kaiba was right, he did have Swords of Revealing Light in his hand, but now it was useless to him. "I think I'll end my turn at that."

Fully focused on his hand, Atem drew the card Mystic Box. When equipped with a spell caster card, he could destroy any card on the field of his choosing. Luckily, he had Dark Magician, so he could use the magic card, but until then, he's going to have a peak at Kaiba's hand.

"I activate The Eye of Truth. The Eye of Truth allows for me to look at your hand, and if memory serves, you'll have a Blue Eyes White Dragon as well as your Dark Clown in your hand. That is if fate is repeating history."

Kaiba scoffed and flashed Atem his hand. Just as the duelist expected, Kaiba had in fact his Blue Eyes White Dragon and his Saggi the Dark Clown. He remembers Kaiba used Crush Card with Saggi to infect Atem's deck. Normally, he'd find a way to counter, but as Kaiba desires, Atem will allow for history to repeat itself.

"Now, I activate my Mystic Box, and lock my Dark Magician inside."

Dark Magician jumped inside and the questionable box closed. Swords then pierced the box in all angles, leaving the opposite box unharmed. When the doors opened to the untouched box it was his Dark Magician that came from it and returned to the field, leaving the pierced box to shine Kaiba's Ancient Lamp. It was destroyed. With the Ancient Lamp card out of the way, Atem used Dark Magician to destroy Kaiba's La Jinn, bringing his life points down to 800.

Unfazed, Kaiba drew another card and soon played his Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode followed by a face down card to end his turn. Atem instantly knew what card it was. He wanted desperately to avoid going in for the attack, but he also knew that Kaiba wanted this. It was a duel that clearly never left Kaiba and he wanted it resolved. So, Atem drew another card and coincidentally enough it was his Gaia the Fierce Knight. He summoned him to the field and sent it on the attack of Saggi the Dark Clown. As history repeated, the Crush Card was activated due to Saggi's demise and Atem's monsters with 1500 or more attack points were rendered useless. Even though he knew it'd happen, it still frustrated him.

He sighed and lowered his hand to look across to his opponent.

"Kaiba, why are we having a duel that has already been played once before? We both know had Yugi not have held me back that I would have won. There was no denying it, and even you yourself knew you were going to lose. It's why you made the move you made. It was a time you were desperate to save Mokuba from Pegasus, and trust me; I know what it's like to be desperate. I have been there, Kaiba. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

To Atem, this duel was ridiculous. It was an exact repeat and he knew he would have won it had Yugi not taken control. Everyone did, even Kaiba. So why was this so important? Kaiba closed his eyes and lowered his hand down.

"Maybe," he said naively, "Or maybe not."

Atem sighed again and relaxed his shoulders in a lazy state. This wasn't the duel he wanted. Matter of fact, this was a duel he wanted to forget. He didn't see why it was so important to Kaiba.

"If this is the duel you want to decide on who wins this agreement then I don't want to duel."

Kaiba's eyes widened then, "What—!"

"Kaiba, this duel, to me it's already resolved. We all knew who would have won. This duel isn't worth getting my answers if you're more or less going to admittedly give them to me. We both know how this is going to end."

"If you want your answers then we duel _my_ way—,"

"I don't want them then."

He cut Kaiba off and put his hand over his deck, much to Kaiba's dislike.

"This is a duel I want to forget about. In fact, I _have_ forgotten about it until recently. I wish for the past to be in the past, Kaiba. If you want to duel me then let's duel, a clean slate where our moves aren't predictable. The passion in both of us isn't there. We are the other's biggest rivals because of the passion we have in the game. It shows in our duels, and it makes us superior duelists. I want to duel you, but not if that passion isn't there, because then it's not worth it since we aren't giving it our all like usual."

Kaiba was rendered speechless, but Atem was already scooping his deck up as the platforms returned to their standstills. Atem pressed his deck together to ensure that all of the cards were secured, and left the arena without another moment to waste. He headed for the elevator and pressed the DOWN button to wait for the cart to arrive.

With a ding, the metal doors slid open and Atem walked inside and pushed the lobby button. He waited for the doors to close, but an elbow wedged between them before it could shut. It forced the doors opened and Kaiba quickly walked inside. He pressed the "closed door" button anxiously until they finally closed. The moment the cart started going down Kaiba had pressed the emergency button, trapping them in the cart. Atem blinked and looked over to Kaiba in disbelief.

"Kaiba, what is the—"

"You want your damn answers and I'm going to give them, but they don't leave this elevator. I'll turn off the emergency lock when I'm done."


	8. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

Atem remained silent and looked up to Kaiba. His expression seemed troubled. Clearly this was hard for him to come clean on, but Atem _had_ to know what the heck was going on. He had to know if he was going to be attacked again by Kaiba or worse. The unknown really made his head spin, and he didn't like it.

Kaiba gulped and quickly made a call to someone downstairs telling them that he'll pull the emergency lock when he's ready and to not freak out. After he ended the call, he turned back to Atem and their gazes were locked. It was like before, and it made Atem's stomach flip.

"You have to swear to me that this will _never_ leave this elevator." He said bitterly and Atem nodded.

"It won't leave the elevator," he promised.

Kaiba licked his lips and took a moment or two before speaking.

"I'm disgusted with this effect you have on me. It's always been there, but I never noticed it until recently. I'll have you know that I've never questioned my sexuality until this point, and what's even more repulsive is the fact it's directed at _you_ and not someone else. What's worse is you don't even know what I'm even talking about. You're like a sheltered child that doesn't know much of anything."

He slanted his eyes in offense to that. "Just because I'm not used to these kinds of feelings doesn't make me an idiot, Kaiba." He said in a bitter response and crossed his arms over his torso again.

"Last night, what was that about?"

That was truly the answer he wanted. "I honestly feel that had I not stopped you it would have gone further than what it did."

Kaiba looked away stubbornly. Atem noted the mild shake to his jaw as he kept it clenched. Kaiba then walked away from Atem and chose to go to the opposite end of the elevator, his back still to him.

"If I knew I'd tell you," he admitted.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure what happened last night. You were…being _you_ and those damn eyes and pouty lips, I couldn't help myself. You reminded me of a lost kid not knowing the first thing in what to even do. You couldn't even tend to a burn right. I had to do it."

"So you have no answer for last night?"

Kaiba took in a deep breath and let it out, "No, I don't. But I can assure you that it won't happen again."

Atem arched a brow, "Why not? Are you that repulsed by me or is that your fear in letting someone close to you?"

That made Kaiba spin at his heels and glare to Atem, "I'm not scared of _anything_. I just don't see a point in having someone who could only weigh me down. That's all."

"I don't believe you," Atem said boldly.

"I think you're scared to let someone, let alone _me_ get close to you. So rather facing it you'd rather run from it."

"Let's not get in over our heads now, Atem. I wasn't fully thinking and I made a mistake."

A mistake was hardly what that was. Kaiba wanted it, matter of fact, he _pursued_ it.

"So you mean to tell me that you just confessing to me you're attracted to me, and doing what you did last night was a mistake? If you ask me, it's common logic to act out if you're attracted to someone. You just refuse to admit that you don't want me getting too close to you. That's what's holding you back. You think because in the world of duel monsters that I'm your rival means that I can't be trusted. Kaiba, outside of that game we're still people. I think I've shown many times that I'm someone you can trust."

It was true. Atem's done so much for Kaiba, even saving him a few times. If that didn't prove anything then what would?

"You can continue to lie to yourself or you can finally let this mask of yours fall. I know it's hard to believe, but even you deserve to be happy with someone."

Kaiba scoffed, "And that someone is you?" He sounded indifferent of it, but Atem could only shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We don't know what the future has in store, Kaiba. For all I know you'll get over me in a few weeks. I honestly don't—"

"It's been _years_ and I still feel the same, you twat! I just never fully realized it, because I'd see that shrimp that you shared a body with once before. Now that you have your own body it's different. Get it through your head that this isn't just some phase, Atem. It's what's disgusting! Of all the people to like it's you, and I still wonder how that even came about. I can't stand your friends, especially Wheeler. I think that little shrimp, Yugi, is nothing more than a cry baby. You don't fit in well with them. You're like me, you're better off alone."

Atem arched a brow. Yes, what he said on Yugi irked him, but what he said at the end managed to set him back. Honestly, Atem knew that they were his friends. Friends didn't have to be compatible with you, just people who care for you and would do anything for you. Friends were people who accepted you for you. True, Atem is more comfortable being alone and doing his own thing, but he could still be a "loner" and still have friends. That's what Kaiba failed to understand. It's what he continues to fail at understanding. Before he could stop himself, he was walking over to Kaiba and had lightly put a hand on his arm. Kaiba jerked it away; his walls were coming back up. For some reason it hurt Atem. He sighed and pulled the emergency button to get the elevator going once more and Kaiba didn't object.

The ride down was silent and awkward. He kept his space between him and Kaiba and stared at the metal doors. Soon, the cart stopped and the doors opened. Atem walked out but looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba refusing to look. Now Atem wanted to comfort him, but he knew he shouldn't.

"You can be independent and still do things alone, but you can also still have friends in doing so, Kaiba. No matter the compatibility, friends are people who care for you and are always there when they're needed. They are people who accept you. It's a special bond that you share with them that makes them your friends. I hope one day you'll come to realize that, and I will be the first to become your friend, or…whatever fate brings to us."

Kaiba looked like he was ignoring him. Atem figured as much, "Just one last question, Kaiba?"

His blue eyes reluctantly went up to Atem's violets. Atem swallowed hard, "Why couldn't you have told me all of this before? Why did I have to duel you just—"

"It wouldn't have been an exact repeat of our duel. How I saw it, it was unfinished business between you and me. However, I had a card in my deck that would have made your living arrow card useless. So really, _I_ would have won, but I knew you wouldn't continue the duel. It was all a test to see how far you'd be willing to go for answers. As I expected, you wanted them, but you didn't want to have it feel as if I was freely giving it to you. As you said before we left the arena: we're passionate of the game. You'd rather duel me regardless at my best, and when you thought I was giving you the duel, you didn't want to earn your reward that way."

Atem blinked in a dumbfounded state. So Kaiba was just seeing if Atem was truly that determined to get his answers? That made no sense to him. He was pressing for them and was the one that suggested the duel. It was Kaiba that wanted a repeat, but if Kaiba meant what he said then Atem would have lost the duel in the end. Yet, Kaiba still gave him his answers?

"That doesn't make any sense to me. If that were your motive then why give me the answers I sought out for when I left the arena?"

Kaiba shrugged and walked out of the elevator. The doors closed right behind him and he looked down at Atem.

"Because despite me appearing to have given you an easy win, you still didn't want them. You wanted to _earn_ your answers, not them willingly be given. How I see it? You wouldn't have left me alone until I finally came clean to you, and I knew that much, but I wanted to have some fun in the process of it all."

"So this was all just a game to you?"

Kaiba smirked, "Now you're catching on."

Atem clenched his jaw at that and tightly crossed his arms over his torso. "That duel is one I wanted to forget. Out of any of the past duels I've done, it was that one in particular that I wanted to forget about."

Kaiba shrugged, "So that's truly why you couldn't handle the duel. It brought back too many sore memories for you."

"I wasn't about to duel an already played-out one just for my answers, especially one that took me a bit to even remember. I thought that perhaps you would have wanted to forget of it too."

"I did, but I also wanted to get you past the Hallmark moment of it. Each time I brought up that duel or it came to your mind, you instantly looked gutted and it wasn't because of the duel itself, it was because it nearly destroyed Yugi's trust in you. You scared him and you continued to beat yourself up for it, letting a runt run—"

"That's enough, Kaiba! My bond with Yugi is special. I wasn't about to lose his trust in me over a stupid move. He was only then understanding the powers of the puzzle and—"

"Please, spare me the folklore of the puzzle. I've heard enough crap of Egypt and those stupid items to last me a lifetime."

Giving a glare, Kaiba looked unfazed by it. Atem wanted to say so much at this point, but he couldn't find the words. He was grateful that no one was looking their way; of course they kept their voices down as low as one could manage.

"I'll see you Monday…" Kaiba finally said and quickly walked past Atem in a brisk.

Guess he was done with work for today. Atem wanted to call out to him, but he couldn't form words. He had finally managed to get Kaiba to open up to him, and now that moment was over. It was then that the conversation in the elevator came back to his mind. He gave a sigh in defeat and chose to head home, however a black vehicle remained in waiting. When Atem passed the same man from before, he opened the door, but Atem shook his head and gave a little smile.

"Thank you, but I would rather walk," he said and started back for home. It was a long journey, but it was comforting, despite what happened earlier.

* * *

Figuring that Yugi was still out with Joey Atem walked inside the apartment in silence. It welcomed him, but he didn't know if he should take much comfort in it or not. With a sigh, he wandered out to the balcony, recalling his last memory there. It was when Solomon had passed on. Solomon, that old man truly was someone hard to forget. In the short span of knowing him, Atem grew quite attached. The loss was tragic on both ends for the Muto's, but more on Yugi than Atem. It's understandable why, but still he meant something to Atem as well. He wished that he had more time with him as himself rather than the "Other Yugi", but no such luck was given.

Now Atem was left alone. He was left to finish supporting Yugi like Solomon would have wanted. It's what Atem wanted to do. He didn't want Yugi left alone, and that's why he was here as a mortal in the present era. It was more troubling being a mortal in this era than a Pharaoh in the ancient past of Egypt. Funnily since back then Atem had more people he was responsible for and here he was only responsible for one. Making it through life in the present time, dealing with these…confusing and conflicting emotions inside, it made this era of living much more difficult.

He continued to stare above to the clear blue sky with the white clouds in perfect puffs. Somehow, he could feel Solomon looking down at him, at the home in general. It was only a feeling, but when the sun shined a bit brighter in the direction of the home, it convinced Atem that it was far from a feeling. He gave a little smile upward to the sky.

"Yugi is being taken care of, I promise you, Solomon." He spoke aloud and had silence as his response.

It wasn't until he heard footsteps from behind that he looked over in surprise to see Yugi still in his blue pajamas. "Yugi..?"

"Didn't you have to work?" He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Wow! How late was it? He blinked and noted the clock just barely visible inside where Atem stood. It was a bit past two. He sighed and ran a hand along his neck.

"I thought you and Joey went off somewhere." He admitted but Yugi shrugged nonchalantly.

"He wanted to, but I didn't feel like going. Atem, you're not happy here, are you?"

He frowned at the possible response Atem could make, but Atem was too dumbfounded to even respond to that question. How could Yugi say that?

"That's not true," he argued, but Yugi countered, "Don't lie to me. I already know you lost the duel to me—"

"Yugi, I did not." His voice was stern.

"I gave you everything that I could in that duel, but even I have to admit I was…distracted at some points. None of that was intentional. As far as I'm aware I gave you my best, and you beat me fairly."

"Sure, I believe you…"

"That doesn't sound entirely comforting…"

First it was Kaiba giving Atem crap and now it's Yugi? Wow, Atem really couldn't get a break, could he?

"Yugi, I _am_ happy here," he tried again. "Yes, I wanted to go back, but it was my choice. If I truly wanted to go back then I would have."

Yugi only slanted his eyes, which told Atem he didn't believe him for a second. Atem sighed and shrugged, "Yugi, if I can't convince you then I'm not even going to try anymore. Think what you want," he said in defeat.

That clearly wasn't the answer Yugi wanted, but what answer _did_ he want?

"Whatever…" he mumbled and retreated to his room once more.

He slammed the door harder than expected, which made Atem flinch mildly. Silence was his only company at that point, and honestly, he embraced it this time around.

* * *

The day continued into night, and Atem still hadn't seen Yugi. He was frustrated, yes, but he hated leaving on bad terms like they did. So, he went to Yugi's door and knocked on it.

"Yugi, may I come in?" He called through the wooden door, but no answer.

He sighed and wrapped his fingers around the knob. He turned it and surprisingly enough it clicked. Atem pushed through to see Yugi's room vacant. The night's wind was fluttering in from the opened window. Yugi…was gone!

"Yugi? Yugi!"

Atem instantly raced towards the window. His heart was racing as he looked frantically out of the window, but nothing.

"Yugi!" Atem called out in echo. No answer, not one.

Panic raced through his bloodstream as he quickly raced into the lounge. He forced his jacket and shoes back on and then raced down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't be using his Blackberry, but he was. He called Téa in a frantic asking her if she's heard or seen Yugi. Much to his dismay, she hadn't.

"Atem, what's—!"

"Yugi and I had a fight earlier and he's gone! I have to find him, Téa." He said breathlessly.

His panic was rising. Why, why, did he let Yugi go to his room?! Who knows how long Yugi's been gone, what if something happened to him?! Atem could never forgive himself if that happened!

"Tristan, Joey, Duke and I will help. I'll call this number back if we find him." Téa assured and the line went dead.

Atem quickly placed his phone in the pocket of his jacket and sped outside. He quickly made a dash down the sidewalk and further into the city. He continually called Yugi in panic as he battled through the crowds with his elbows. Where was he? Atem was praying to Solomon at this rate. He didn't know if it was useful or useless, but he was desperate. He prayed and pleaded for Solomon to keep Yugi safe until Atem found him.

Hours passed on and a thunderstorm began to take its course. Atem was breathless and according to Téa, Joey wasn't answering his phone but she and Tristan were out looking along with Duke. Maybe Yugi was alright then. If Joey wasn't answering then maybe he wasn't home, which meant possibly he was with Yugi? Atem wasn't sure, but he continued to run the slowly emptying streets in the downpour. He needed to find him. He just had to. The hefty drops plummeted to Earth, soaking Atem to the bone as he shivered from the coldness of the droplets. He didn't care, he needed to find Yugi. He wouldn't go home without him. His body was tiring down, but Atem forced himself to push further. He pulled his phone out and called Téa again.

"Téa, have you found him?"

"Yeah, he's been with Joey. Joey's taking him home right now."

Atem sighed in relief, "Thank God…"

"Atem, why did Yugi even run off?"

"I don't know, Téa. We had a mild argument and he went off to his room. I shouldn't have let it happen, and I will fix it when I return home."

"Okay, but be careful going back. It's getting really bad out."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him doing so. "I will, and thank you for helping me look for him, Téa."

"Sure thing, we'll be waiting for you to get back. I won't be able to rest without knowing you're home safe."

He gave a little smile at that, "Then I will see you soon."

He ended the call and soon put the phone back into his soaked pocket. Relieved Yugi was found Atem began heading back as the downpour increased in harsh plummets. He continually had to wipe his soaked hands across his eyes to try and get a clear vision. He waited by a street lamp to give him access to cross. The moment he saw the white figure walking, he quickly walked across, but not before he heard the squealing of tires followed by a blinding light and a horn honking. He didn't have time to react; it was coming all too quickly. Atem felt the impact at first to his side and then pain coursed through him as he rolled over the car. His body smacked the wet concrete and he groaned in agony. He couldn't move his leg at all and his side ached like no other. Groaning louder as he tried to roll, he ended up lying on his back and welcomed the ice cold droplets. He closed his eyes as the pain continued to course through him. It was his way in trying to shut it out.

"Seto, I think he's dead!" A scratchy, high-pitched voice said, and Atem recognized it instantly.

"Moku—"

"Seto, its Atem!"

"It's _who_?!" A new voice was heard, one that strangely welcomed Atem.

He opened his eyes in slits to try and see the two Kaiba brothers, but he saw a blurry vision of deep blue eyes, "Roderick, call 9-1-1, now!"

Kaiba barked in order and instantly tried to scoop Atem in his arms, but the man groaned in pain at even being moved.

"You dumbass, what were you doing out here walking around?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Kaiba, Yugi…"

"What about the brat?"

Atem clenched his jaw at that name. "Let him know that…I'm okay…" he breathed out in hopes Kaiba would follow his request.

"You're my main concern right now. I'll call that twerp when you're at the hospital getting checked. What kind of an idiot walks around at eleven at night in a downpour in dark clothes?! Oh, my bad, that'd be you."

Atem scoffed and shivered from how drenched he was. After a few moments, he had felt his body being picked up and something being placed around him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he took comfort in the warmth and even nuzzled his cold face into the crook of it. The scent was relaxing and he felt himself relaxing more, despite the pain he was in.

"Have you called yet or do I have to do that myself as well?"

Kaiba's voice was heard, much closer than Atem expected. When Kaiba spoke, Atem swore he felt vibrations from where his face was, but Kaiba _holding_ him? The thought alone was as fictional as fiction could get. But then who was holding him? Mokuba was too short and weak. Was it another employee? It has to be.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but there's no reception here."

"Fine, then take us to the hospital, because I'm more than sure he has a broken leg and who knows what else. Next time, pay attention at who you run over, make sure it's not my _assistant_!" He hissed.

The hissing was like venom dripped in ice. It even made Atem shiver. "Kaiba, I need—"

"Shut up, from how you're breathing you probably damaged something. It's better to keep quiet. I'll get the twerp and bring him to the hospital, don't worry."

Atem groaned and nuzzled more into the warmth. He still had no idea who it was, but his body was freezing and he was greedily taking what warmth he could. He hadn't realized he had passed out from pain, cold and exhaustion in whoever held him.

* * *

After Atem was taken in the back, Seto Kaiba remained pacing while he waited for Mokuba to return with the brat Atem was so keen on informing where he was. It was stupid if anyone asked Kaiba. Atem was out in the middle of the night for who knew what reason, but Kaiba felt his blood boil anyhow. Somehow, he just knew it was due to that little brat. That Yugi kid, he had to have been responsible. Why else would Atem have been out, drenched and miles upon miles from home? He was on the other side of Domino City; there was no way it was by coincidence.

"Can't you morons work any faster? I'd like to know what's going on with my employee." He snapped at the receptionist, who seemed taken aback by his spiteful tongue.

"Mr. Kaiba, we are—"

"Yeah, I know, you're doing everything that you can as quickly as you can do it. How about feeding that garbage to someone who cares? Daily updates on Atem Muto, it's a demand. I don't care if it's just to tell me he's waiting, I demand to know."

The blonde behind the counter had nodded her head quickly and assured him that it'd happen. Meanwhile, Kaiba remained in wait until he saw the douche-a-tour running in.

"I swear they come in groups…" Kaiba muttered and walked over to the main three he was familiar with seeing at Yugi's heels: Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor and the mutt, Wheeler.

"What happened to him?" The shortest of them all spoke, like he had a right.

Kaiba looked down to the little twerp and saw his eyes glassing over. Oh, wonderful, he was going to cry.

"I'll answer that as soon as you dimwits tell me why he was drenched from head to toe and on the complete opposite end of Domino walking around."

Wheeler glared, "Since when do ya' bark ord'a's, Kaiba?"

"And since when do you morons lose track of one of your own? Last I checked you're all joined to the hip. I want my answer, and I want it now. That's my employee, and as his boss I have a right to know."

Téa's blue eyes blazed, "Kaiba, this isn't the time to be—"

"The more you waste my time then the longer it'll take to know what happened to Atem. Now, are we done playing games here? Yugi," he looked down to the little brat, "Maybe _you_ can tell me why your so-called older brother was out that late and why he was more concerned on letting you know where he was rather than his own health?"

The little one seemed a bit turned off by this. He didn't want to answer, which was fine by Kaiba. He smirked and gave one of his infamous scoffs, "I see, he was out looking for you, wasn't he? Now, why would he be out looking for you?"

"Kaiba, lay off of him, he's been through enough, y'know?" Tristan intervened.

"Oh, has he now? I haven't realized. If you ask me, I think Atem's been through enough as well. Let's see, he's the one working trying to make things better for the twerp and what does he get in thanks of it? He gets hit by my car."

Kaiba instantly saw the guilt flash in Yugi's expression. These three may coddle Yugi, but Kaiba wasn't.

"Yugi, listen – I'm sorry for the loss of your grandfather, I am. But that doesn't give you a damn excuse to act out like a little brat. Atem's trying. He's done nothing but tried to better your life by working and this is how you thank him? You do realize he could have gotten sick being out in that storm in just his jacket? His body temperature was lowering to the point he was shaking and his lips were slowly turning blue. If I had to guess, I say he's been out in that downpour since it started at seven, and the temperature dropped due to it. In case you haven't realized, we're slowly turning into winter and the night's temperatures do often drop to the low forties to thirties. If you add the rain shower and wind chill then we're looking at about in the twenties. He wasn't dressed properly for the weather change, and he definitely was out there longer than seven. The only injury I'm aware of for now is that he has a broken leg. Next time you want to act out, make sure he doesn't get hurt next time. He does care about you, and I have no idea why he even stayed here for you. I personally think that he threw that duel for you, but he still stubbornly says he didn't. At any rate, you could have lost him tonight and would your actions have been worth it? I doubt it. So grow up and stop shutting the only one who's done nothing but been there for you and continues to try, no matter how many times you slam the door in his face."

He looked at the other three as if challenging them. "What, no comments? I'm shocked."

"Kaiba," Yugi finally spoke up and the CEO's brows rose in surprise. "Can I have a word with you, alone?"

"Oh? You don't want the drill team with you?"

"Please, just a few minutes of your time."

"Whatever, Mokuba," he looked down to his little brother, who came in with the four. "Alert me when they have news on Atem."

"Right!"

Kaiba walked off a bit with Yugi. He was clearly annoyed Yugi even wanted to talk with him, but no matter. He stopped when Yugi did and looked up. Kaiba crossed his arms over his torso.

"What do you want?"

"You're right, for starters, Kaiba. I'm trying to change, I am, but—,"

"I don't care; I care about what happens, not that you're sorry and trying. You want to do better, Yugi? Then prove it to me. I could have lost my assistant tonight and I would have had no one to blame but you. Are we clear?"

Yugi swallowed and gave a nod. "Yeah, but Atem's more than just your assistant, Kaiba. He told me that you kissed him."

Kaiba glared, of course Atem would gossip!

"You can't just be hot and cold with him. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. If you want to pursue him then pursue him. He won't hurt you, and I think he likes you too, he just doesn't know exactly how to respond yet. I may not know what's fully going on here, but you've never been this passionate over an employee before. You're the type to not care, but with Atem you do. That alone says something to me."

Kaiba's eyes slanted a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yugi sighed in a mild defeat, "Of course you don't, but heap of advice: he won't be single forever. Or in this case…he won't be around for forever. Do you really want to miss you chance because you're scared of letting someone other than Mokuba close to you? You almost lost him tonight too; do you really want to chance risking another time?"

Kaiba remained quiet and eventually turned around. He muttered a 'whatever' under his breath and made his way back to the group. The doctor came to them at that time to inform them of Atem. Kaiba remained in the back as the group of friends huddled around the doctor. According to the doctor, he has a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs. It doesn't surprise Kaiba with how fast the vehicle was moving, especially when skidding to try and stop. If Atem was at the right angle and spot then this very well could have happened. Plus, the windshield was cracked from his body being thrust against the impact of it all. He also rolled over and landed right on his right side, which Kaiba was assuming where he dislocated his shoulder. The doctor said that he wanted Atem to stay for a few nights just to make sure that he didn't catch something being out in the cold for as long as he was.

"I can take you to his room when we get him situated," the doctor offered and Yugi was one of the first to agree to it.

Kaiba, on the other hand, remained quiet and turned around. "Good to know he's okay; I guess he won't be at work come Monday. Let's go, Mokuba."

"Wait, Kaiba, don't you wanna see him?!"

Kaiba stopped and looked over to Yugi from over his shoulder, "He's just my assistant. I know what's wrong with him and now I know what to expect come Monday. That's all I care about."

He heard Wheeler pop off with something he never thought he'd ever say, much less _know_! "Yeah, dat's why ya' kissed'im a few nights back?!"

Kaiba froze then as he remained wide-eyed. Mokuba, he could feel his brother looking up at him in confusion. "Seto..?"

Before he could respond, he heard the other two make their own comments that went unheard. Kaiba was left dumbfounded. Just how many knew? Finally, he composed himself and only scoffed.

"I wouldn't read much into whatever line of crap he's feeding you. He's mistaken," he said stubbornly and quickly left, ignoring Wheeler after that.

Once he was outside, the downpour continued and Mokuba finally spoke, "Seto, you kissed Atem?"

"It was a mistake, Mokuba. It won't happen again. I can't afford having someone close to me, let alone my enemy."

"But Seto, even you deserve to be happy—"

"And I will be, but not with the likes of _him_! I'll find someone more suited for me."

"But Seto…"

"This conversation is over, Mokuba."


	9. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

When Atem woke up from his unconscious state, he gave a groan at the harsh, bright lights piercing his eyes. He only left them in slits for a bit until he slowly adjusted to the lighting. He sighed and moved only to wince from the sudden daggers shooting through his body, "AGH!"

He groaned painfully out and slowly lied back down on the bed he was on. It took him a bit to soak in the white room. He honestly didn't know where he was until he saw Yugi racing in from the doorway. His eyes red and puffy, but that was all before he rushed and lunged for Atem. Atem gave a shout in agony from the assault, which made Yugi pull away instantly.

"I'm sorry, I—I didn't, I'm…I'm sorry…" he whispered, but however, somehow, Atem didn't think Yugi was talking about lunging for him.

"Why'd you take off?" Atem finally said, not hiding that he was relieved he was okay, but irritated Yugi even pulled a stunt like that!

Yugi seemed to have registered that, for he bowed his head down shamefully, but Atem only scowled.

"Why did you take off? Did you not think I wouldn't have found out?" His voice came a bit more firm despite his condition that left his voice a bit gruff and strained.

"You shouldn't be talking," Yugi said in a quiet tone, but Atem wasn't about to let this go untouched.

"Yugi, I got hit by a car trying to _find_ you. I believe I deserve an explanation."

The young one flinched at the harsh tone. It was a new tone for Atem when talking with Yugi. Normally Yugi wasn't on the opposite end of the harsh tones. Atem felt bad, but he honestly needed answers and he needed them now. He didn't have the patience anymore. The stunt Yugi pulled was unacceptable. He continued to watch Yugi, refusing to take his eyes off of him for a second, like he'd run off again the moment he did. Yugi seemed to be struggling. He was battling for words and nothing came out. Nothing changed but his mouth being opened only to reclose and reopen after moments later.

Finally, Yugi looked up, it was a forced action and Atem knew that much. He appreciated the forced action, even if it seemed to pain Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath in, but his shoulders still looked tense.

"It was stupid," he finally said.

Atem waited for further information. Once Yugi realized Atem wasn't budging, he licked his lips and forced himself to speak.

"I went to Joey's. Joey wanted to call you right away. He asked if you knew I left and I said no, but I told him not to. I don't…I don't know what I was thinking, Atem. I really don't. It's just…I don't want to lose you too."

It was a fear, a fear that Yugi didn't want to come true. However, he's realized with his actions, especially tonight, that it was his own actions driving Atem away. Atem arched a brow at this. He should have known it would have been something like that, but it never truly crossed his mind until now. Yugi was terrified of Atem leaving him. It wasn't that Yugi was clingy, it was the simple fact that he had lost one person that he was close to and he didn't want a repeat. It was understanding but the action was still unacceptable. Atem had to be the parent or guardian, but even he couldn't stay mad at Yugi. So he gave a soft sigh in a mild defeat.

"Yugi, you won't—"

"I have in a sense. I mean you're working a lot, which is understandable, but what if…you and Kaiba—"

"That has nothing to do with anything. Even if that were to happen I would still be here, Yugi. I wouldn't leave you behind. But you can't continue to throw the door in my face. I want to be around, I want to help you, but if you don't let me then what else am I to do?"

Yugi sighed and looked down. It really wasn't that he was jealous of Kaiba. He wanted Atem to be happy, and if that was with Kaiba then fine. What really made Yugi _not_ fine is the fact that Atem could be taken from him at any given moment and it'd be out of his control. He couldn't afford to lose Atem; he was barely managing with Solomon's death.

"I know…what I did was stupid. Atem, I just…I hear him, okay? I still see him." He gulped and finally looked to the injured Muto.

"I think I'm okay, but then I just…I remember seeing him there calling my name. It's…horrible. I hate feeling like this, y'know? I hate being happy and thinking I'm great to turning around and it's like I got nowhere!"

By this time, Yugi was trying to not cry, but the struggle was too much and he ended up doing the opposite. Atem frowned and reached with his good hand out to Yugi. "Come here, Yugi."

Yugi seemed hesitant in doing so. He worried to even go near Atem at this point, but he still found himself moving forward until somehow he was on the bed and curled into Atem best to his abilities. He felt foolish being a teenager and curled on this bed with his "older brother", but same time he felt relaxed. More relaxed than he's been in weeks, to be honest. So he closed his eyes and enjoyed the content moment while it lasted. He felt Atem's fingers running through his hair and he took comfort in that too.

"Yugi, I think that perhaps you need to seek therapy," Atem finally said.

It stunned Yugi, and to be honest, it made him panic. He couldn't talk to a therapist! Not to mention that'd be more money they didn't have.

He remained tensed at Atem's side until finally he spoke in a whisper, "I can't…"

"You can't?" Atem repeated curiously and Yugi looked up. Damn, Atem looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and a few mild scratches, possibly from when he scraped the pavement, or something.

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't."

"You _can_ , Yugi. If you won't—"

"I'll talk! I swear I'll talk to you, I won't shut you out! I promise!"

He didn't mean to raise his voice, but he didn't have the heart to admit why he didn't want to go. Atem on the other hand was very persistent.

"Yugi, I think that possibly therapy may help you. You are seeing your deceased grandfather. It's not a comforting matter, it's a haunting matter. The memories of him should bring you joy, but they are only bringing you pain. Perhaps a therapist would know how to help you through this. You need to do something. What we have been doing isn't working out."

"But, I can't, okay? I just can't!"

"If this is about money then that's a stupid reason, Yugi. If you need it then I'm willing to pay for it."

Atem shouldn't be working himself up like this. Once more, it was Yugi's fault, like most things recently. The young one had given his defeated sigh and nodded in reluctance.

"Okay…I'll go." What did he have to lose? If Atem felt Yugi needed it then Yugi will give it a try.

"Just please rest now, okay?" He pleaded and looked at Atem with matching eyes. The elder seemed a bit surprised, but ended up composing himself and giving a nod in agreement.

"By the way, you're still going to school on Monday."

He murmured and leaned his head to the side and his eyes closed. He took that moment to rest and Yugi didn't argue or object. He almost lost Atem today. He wasn't going to be arguing with him. If Atem wanted him to do something then he will if it meant that Atem was safe.

* * *

The weekend was bitter. Kaiba couldn't think straight. He wanted to see Atem, in fact, it practically killed him inside that he refused himself to go. He knew Yugi would be there, and honestly, that brat's words struck a nerve. Who was he to preach to Seto? In reality, Seto's been the one who's done nothing to harm Atem. Okay, maybe his hot and cold actions hurt him, but it didn't send Atem out in the freezing cold rain and get hit by his car! Really, _he_ had some nerve. Maybe Yugi should take his own advice once in awhile. However, his words did hold somewhat of an impact.

Truth be told, Kaiba didn't know what to do when he realized it was Atem that got injured. It scared him and made him more in demand to getting him to a hospital. He was the one who peeled his jacket off to wrap it around the man, and he was the one who carried him and held him close. Atem was chilled to the bone that it made Kaiba's own body shiver, but he refused to let go. Honestly, he thinks if it weren't for his stubborn act to keep Atem's body against his for warmth that he could have came down with something or would have had a worse outcome than what he did.

He's been keeping to himself. He's been in thought all weekend. His actions in the past week, he began to seek true confessions in each one: why did he fire Richard when he knew Atem was looking and was desperate? Why did he offer Atem the job and even falsified records to get him in? Why does he enjoy Atem's presence, despite what's happening? Why is it that he kissed Atem and suddenly craved more? Why did his heart freeze when he heard Mokuba shout that it was Atem they ran over? Why does Kaiba wanna see him? Why did his wellbeing care to him? All these questions and _one_ answer behind each and every one of them: he cared deeply for Atem.

Aside from Mokuba, Atem's been the only one who's managed to get more than skin-deep with Kaiba. Mokuba was his brother, it was different than a lover or a mate, but still, Atem brought this side out of Seto Kaiba. He used to despise it. It repulsed him to even consider being with Atem, but now after nearly losing him, he honestly wanted nothing more than to claim that spiky-haired moron as his. This alone is what made Kaiba cancel his plans for Monday. Sunday evening, he rescheduled with Jeffery Collins from Collins Enterprises by stating that there was a family emergency. He didn't care if Yugi was at the hospital; he was going to see Atem. He was _going_ to make that runt his by the ending of that day.

Confident, he was, but really his stomach was in flips. He's never really dated, much less been with someone and here he was going to try for it. He was going to try it with his arch enemy – no, outside of duel monsters he was Atem, outside of work he was Atem. Atem, he was a cocky little thing, but Kaiba loved how balanced they seemed to be. It was an unspoken connection between them that he couldn't explain, but he honestly didn't care to. It was there and that's all that mattered. Now it was time to set things in order, no matter how insane his head was telling him it was.

* * *

Kaiba woke up that morning and waited around for Mokuba's tutor to show. After that he took off in his own car. He didn't have a driver today like he normally would, because despite the title he owned, Kaiba still was independent. He still dressed casual, like today with jeans and a Black Veil Brides band tee along with a pair of Chuck Taylor's and a grey hoodie left opened to welcome the in between temperature. It was a lot warmer than last night, but that's fall going into winter for you!

He was still a human being outside of the work environment. His hair was brushed but held a messy style to it, which was his way in being casual and laid back. It suited him and his bangs were in his blue eyes, but not to the point it was obscuring his vision.

After taking the long drive to the hospital, he parked his black Malibu in the lot and quickly locked it up. Kaiba took a moment to look at the tall-standing hospital. His nerves were growing with each step he forced himself to take. He honestly didn't recall making it to the front entrance until he heard the woman he was now standing in front of behind a desk greeting him.

He blinked for a moment and then swallowed, "What room is Atem Muto in?" He finally asked.

The woman pushed her red-framed glasses up her nose and began to tap away at the computer, her black hair covering her face momentarily until she looked back up with a kind smile. "He is on the third floor in room 316A," she said politely and Kaiba nodded.

"Thank you…" he mustered out and quickly traveled down the hallway to the elevators. He waited a bit impatiently as the carriage took it's time coming down. He was quick to walk in when he heard the ding, nearly taking out someone in the process.

"Gah! Hey, what's the—Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked and quickly turned to see the smaller Muto looking wide-eyed at him. Kaiba quickly noted the brown backpack on his back and spoke up a bit bitterly, "Don't you have school to get to?"

Yugi seemed to compose himself then and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm going now, but you're…going to see Atem?"

"Why else would I be here, to indulge in the crap fragrance of dust or admire the poorly picked wallpaper?"

Despite Kaiba's sarcasm, Yugi only nodded his head indifferently. "I suppose it was a stupid question," he agreed and looked troubled for a moment.

Oh, great. What was he going to ramble on about now?

"Kaiba—"

"What is it? I didn't come to have a chit-chat with you, I came to see my assi—Atem." He clenched his jaw a bit. He had to lose the titles.

Yugi swallowed and looked up to him, "Atem is making me go to therapy," he suddenly said.

Kaiba only arched a brow carelessly, "I care because why?"

"Do you…know of any good therapists, preferably cheap ones?"

Yugi was wasting Kaiba's time, all honesty. He didn't come to humor a pipsqueak. So he quickly turned his back to the Muto boy and walked into the elevator, but remained in the center of it to keep the doors opened. If Kaiba _did_ want to pursue Atem then he had to at least try and care for this runt. God, why him?

He sighed out loudly and spoke, "I'll look into it, I'll find the best one there is in Domino. Atem's benefits qualify him to not pay out of pocket. It's his insurance." He finally said, "Now get to school."

He walked into the cart and hit the number 3. He kept his attention across the chrome wall, away from Yugi, if he was still there. The ride seemed endless until finally the third floor came. It seemed rather calmed for a morning, but then again, it was only reaching seven o'clock.

Kaiba slowly and nervously walked down the white bare halls until he finally found room 316A and 316B. He hoped that Atem didn't have a neighbor. Giving a swallow, he forced the door open carefully and walked inside. It was only lit by the florescent lighting; the windows were covered by the thick curtain to prevent any light from coming in. He faintly heard the noise from the news channel and he noticed Atem didn't have a neighbor and was watching the news. Kaiba swallowed hard at the sight of Atem. He looked sick and he looked tired, but he still looked attractive. Kaiba enjoyed seeing his hair as disheveled as it was a bit too much.

 _Get a hold on yourself!_

He shook his head from his mental shout and finally knocked on the wall. He saw Atem's violet eyes drift to the direction Kaiba was in and his eyes widened a bit to see Kaiba.

"Kaiba—"

"Don't make a big deal out of this little visit; I just wanted to check in on my employee." He covered smoothly.

Now that he seemed at one with his usual self, he walked over to the chair nearest to Atem and settled in it. Atem's eyes continued to remain on him, following him.

"What, are you so surprised that I came to check on you? Need I remind you that it was _my_ car that you hit?"

Atem frowned and looked down, "Is your car damaged?"

Really, of all things to worry about it's the damn car! Kaiba rolled his eyes with a scoff, "It's in better condition than you, which reminds me: how are you healing?"

Atem shrugged a bit, but had winced the instant he did so. Kaiba then noticed the brace and sling his left arm was in. He couldn't help but to tsk, "Idiot…" he muttered.

Atem slanted his eyes, "To answer your question I am fine, Kaiba. Sore, but I'm fine. Why aren't you at work?"

"I took a day off; I am entitled to doing that here and there."

"And…you came here?"

He huffed and looked away from Atem. He chose then to cross his arms across his chest, "I figured that you could use the company. I don't imagine Yugi or the other twerps have been much for it."

He could almost feel the slight glare Atem was giving him. Kaiba ended up turning due to the long silence and sure enough he was glaring a bit. Kaiba couldn't help but to give a laugh at it.

"It's cute when you glare; it's like a little kitten."

Atem growled briefly, clearly not amused by that comment. "That's—"

Atem was cut off by the morning nurse. A beautiful young woman with golden blonde curls that hung loosely to her shoulders. She had brilliant green eyes and soft freckles dusting the apples of her cheeks.

"Good morning, Atem! It's nice to see you having more company," she said sweetly.

Atem gave a little smile to her, "Good morning, Juliet," he said politely.

For some reason it made Kaiba's stomach boil in the pit. He found himself clenching his jaw a bit at their interaction. Oh, Juliet was definitely eying him. Eying what's _his_. Well, not his yet, but Kaiba always gets what he wants. The blonde walked over and ran a small hand in Atem's hair and Kaiba's fingers dug into the fabric of his hoodie. She shouldn't be allowed to do that!

"How are we feeling today?"

"Can you be a little less obvious with your flirting?"

Kaiba didn't realize he spoke until Atem and Juliet were both looking his way. He instantly fell silent. Oh great.

"Excuse me?"

Juliet asked with an arched brow, a bit offended. Meanwhile, Atem just looked like a lost kitten. Deciding to play it off cool, he only scoffed and looked away.

"You're flirting with him, it's obvious. I'll admit, he's cute and looks like a lost little kitten, but he's clearly not interested. So why don't you try someone else?" He looked up to her, ignoring Atem's surprised expression.

Juliet looked even more offended now. "Oh? I don't see a ring on his finger," she pointed out in challenge.

Oh, she was asking for it.

"That doesn't mean that he's not seeing someone," he pointed out spitefully.

The woman huffed, "Really? Well then if he's taken then—"

"He _is_ taken," he nearly growled out. "How about instead of making yourself look easy you do your job?"

It was word vomit, that's the best he could describe it. He saw Atem's face turn an instant red and Kaiba was honestly slapping himself in his head. How stupid of a move was that! Juliet only blinked and looked at the two before she quickly drew back. She apparently drew her own conclusions. It wasn't what Kaiba wanted, but he was too ticked off at her flaunting to Atem to even care at that point. She had apologized repeatedly and quickly left the room. Kaiba knew instantly Atem was going to talk, and sure enough he did.

"Kaiba, what was that about?"

He kept his gaze away from Atem and chose to stare ahead. "I didn't like her coming onto you, is that so wrong? I swear you don't understand when someone is flirting or just being nice. It's pathetic."

He shook his head and looked to Atem. He was glaring a bit more at him, but his cheeks were still cherry-red.

"And that gives you a right to act like you did?" He soon replied, but Kaiba kept the front up.

"Do you seriously want random people flirting with you when you think they're just being friendly? Someone has to protect you."

"Protect me? There's nothing to protect me from. If she were to come onto me—"

"Atem, she _was_ coming onto you, but you're too stupid to figure that one out. It's like trying to explain physics to Wheeler, it doesn't work."

Atem huffed and rolled his eyes, "All that I'm saying is that I can handle myself, Kaiba. I don't need help."

"Right, that's why you got hit Saturday night and now you're here? If it weren't for me then you would have possibly died. Does that not sink in at all through that thick skull of yours?"

Kaiba felt bad bringing it up, especially seeing the deflated expression Atem wore. It was as if his pride was ripped from him. He frowned at the look.

"I didn't…mean it like that. I'm not saying you're incompetent or not able to handle your own, but…" he sighed and got to his feet.

"It was stupid to come here." He muttered and quickly began to walk away until Atem spoke.

"Kaiba, wait!"

Kaiba froze just at the edge of where the curtain ended, the door closed, but in his view. However, instead of going for it he actually turned and looked over to Atem.

"I'm…confused…"

"Like that's surprising?"

Atem slanted his eyes, "I mean of you. One moment you're pushing me away and then another you're doing kind things for me. When I think I have you figured out I realize that I don't."

Kaiba swallowed. Here it came, the moment of truth. Atem opened the door without realizing it, but now Kaiba had to stubbornly step inside. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, it's mostly my fault of that, okay? I don't know how to respond to this. I meant what I said in that elevator, but when I saw you on the concrete like you were, it…did something to me. I don't know. All I really know is that when it comes to you it's literally like with Mokuba: I want to protect you and I care a lot about you."

He felt foolish admitting that, but seeing the look Atem gave him, it actually encouraged Kaiba to continue. He sighed and walked over more to Atem's bedside. Atem kept his eyes on him at all times. Kaiba chose to stuff his hands in the pockets of his jeans and forced himself to speak out. It was his moment of truth now.

"The duel, I lied. I didn't have a card in my deck to stop your Living Arrow card. I just didn't want to admit the real reason I wanted a rematch of that exact duel. Look, you may not have noticed, but whenever that duel is brought up you tend to look injured. I can tell that that duel bothered you, and it was my fault it happened. In a way I was apologizing by recreating history with a different outcome. I guess the past needs to stay in the past, but at the time I thought I was doing you a favor. Richard, he wasn't a bad assistant, but when I found out that you needed a job I found some stupid reason to fire him knowing you could do the job easily. I wanted to help you, because I understood the struggle, but I also…care about you…"

That was hard to openly admit like that, but it was true. He did care for Atem, more than he should.

"The moment I kissed you, it was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. Right now, I want to kiss you, to hear what sounds you make whenever I do this or that. I used to think it was sickening, which was why I kept forcing it out like that. But in all honesty, I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know what love actually is aside from loving a family member. And when Juliet…" he looked bitter then, "was _flirting_ with you, I got really…angry…"

He took a moment to pause and see Atem's reaction. Honestly, his reaction was calm and composed, as if he understood fully where Kaiba was coming from.

"So you _do_ care about me?"

"Yes, you moron, it's what I've been saying. Now, tell me if there's even a chance for us. Is there?"

Atem remained quiet as he thought of that. It honestly made Kaiba nervous, he was glad he didn't eat before coming otherwise he may have thrown it up with his nerves. It seemed like forever until Atem finally spoke to Kaiba.

"My feelings for you are…different than with anyone else. If a relationship is what you would like to try then yes, I would willingly explore that and see what becomes of it."

Kaiba blinked. Atem basically said yes to him and it was relieving but still surprising!

"So then, if I were to ask for this chance you would give it to me?"

"As long as you don't continue to shut me out, Kaiba, then yes. Outside of work and duel monsters I am not your employee or enemy, I am simply me."

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, I've came to terms with that." He admitted and sighed. "Then, I guess we're giving this a go, but I have one condition before we agree to it."

Atem nodded and waited for Kaiba's condition. He licked his lips and finally spoke.

"I don't want us exclusive yet. It's not that I'm ashamed of you, but I don't want the publicity yet, especially from your friends. I want to give this a chance, but I don't want the exclusive side yet."

It seemed reasonable to him; after all, he was just as lost on these feelings as Atem was. Of course, Kaiba had a better understanding than Atem did. With a few moments passed, Atem smiled up to Kaiba.

"I would prefer for it to be that way as well until we are both ready for that. It will be less stressful to understand these feelings as well as explore it without the extra eyes."

It didn't surprise him that Atem would agree to it. It was actually relieving to hear him agreeing to it than just expecting for it.

"Good, and not even Yugi and Mokuba are to know. I love my brother, but he's a blabber-mouth and Yugi just annoys me."

Atem smirked a bit, "Then it will be our secret."

Kaiba bit into his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder to ensure no one was around. He waited a bit before he boldly bent down and pressed his lips to Atem's plush pair. They were as soft as he recalled, but this time, Atem was kissing back. It felt even better having that satisfaction. Once more, his body grew in a hot fire, a feeling he longed missed that only Atem seemed to bring out.


	10. NINE

**NINE**

After a few more days Atem was released, but under strict orders to maintain his rest. He was happy to have left the hospital, finding it to be a bit claustrophobic being in there too long. Yugi had tried to get out of going to school to ensure Atem would continue to rest, but Atem wasn't allowing it. Yugi, much to his dislike, was still sent to school on daily like usual. Atem reluctantly remained on the couch. He was grateful to be in a boot now and crutches weren't necessary. His arm was still tender and remained in a sling, but he was managing getting by with only one hand. However, his ribs and the rest of his body still ached from the colliding of the car. Even still, he had stubbornly dealt with it, giving only mild grunts to huffs here and there. For the most part he's learned to keep himself in checked.

It was day three and Atem was clawing at the walls wanting to leave. It felt just like how it did at the hospital, except he was able to walk a bit. His only form of fresh air was the balcony, which he was grateful for, but even still, he hated staying cooped up in the home. He was used to being on the run and doing this or that, but now he was limited. Being limited was something he truly hated, especially with his condition. He remained in a lounge across the couch with a new book in his hand that Téa had gotten for him just yesterday. She had just finished the novel and since it wasn't due back for another week to allow Atem to read it for something to do. Like Téa, Atem was a fast reader, especially when he's engrossed into the story like he was with this book. _Secret Window, Secret Garden_ was truly a suspenseful book. Stephen King was an outstanding author.

Téa had gotten a book that held four of the author's published writes: _The Langoliers_ , _Secret Window, Secret Garden_ , _The Library Policeman_ , and _The Sun Dog_. He enjoyed the first story, _The Langoliers_ , finding it just as suspenseful as _Secret Window, Secret Garden_. In _The Langoliers_ it took place mostly in this deserted town in Maine. The residences were passengers heading to Boston, Massachusetts. The passengers had awoken in the plane to find all but ten people had vanished without a trace. The crew had also disappeared, which instantly had Atem curious on what was even going on. If it weren't for Brian Eagle being a former pilot then surely the plane would have been stuck wherever. Eagle had taken the plane to Bangor, Maine and the rest was when it started making Atem's mind shift from one theory to the next. He truly enjoyed stories like these, ones that can grasp the reader.

As he read, he soon heard the door knocking. Atem couldn't help but to arch a brow at the sound. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up, much less at around noon. His first thought was possibly Téa stopping by from lunch since she pulled that stunt just the other day, but he honestly was at a loss. Either way, he slowly closed the book after noting the page number he was on and settled the paperback on the coffee table. Slowly and painfully, he got up with a drawn out groan and took a moment to gather his bearings.

After a few seconds later, he was wobbling over to the door. The knocking became more agitated in their knocks. Groaning, he opened the door and blinked when he was met with sapphire blue eyes.

"Kaiba," Atem greeted in surprise.

The taller man smirked in response, "What, are you surprised to see me? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come and check up on you every once in awhile?"

Atem quirked a brow in confusion, was boyfriend really being used by Kaiba? It felt odd, but a good kind of odd. "You are supposed to be working," he pointed out the obvious.

Kaiba gave a little scoff then, "I'm on my meal, and besides I've done all my meetings needed. I have my laptop with me to finish it up. I figured I could do the rest here and get something delivered for a lunch. I doubt you've eaten. So it's up to me to feed you myself."

"I see, and if I'm not hungry?"

By this time Kaiba had allowed himself in and closed the door behind. "Then I'll eat, it's that simple."

He brushed past Atem and made himself comfortable in the armchair adjacent from the couch. Atem sighed and hobbled over in return to the couch. Slowly, he managed to redeem his former position and grabbed his book again. Finding his page once more, he began to indulge in the story yet again while Kaiba contently booted up his laptop and began to work in silence. Only the tapping of the keys from the keyboard were heard in soft clicks echoing in the opened space. It shouldn't be this calming, this comfortable, but it was. Atem was perfectly at ease and he could tell Kaiba was as well. They weren't even interacting with the other yet they fell into a comfortable state in doing so. It was almost as if they've been together for years rather a few days and were acting out as an old married couple.

About an hour had passed before their silence had ended. Kaiba had closed his laptop with a sigh and that caused Atem to look from his book. He stretched his neck to view Kaiba and saw him pulling out his phone. Arching a brow, he soon returned to his book while Kaiba ordered a pizza to be delivered. Once off the phone he was at his feet and pulling the book from Atem's hands.

"How about you drop the book for now?" Kaiba said and closed it up before placing it on the table.

Atem slanted his eyes a bit, "I couldn't see where I was at to remember it for later?" He sounded a bit agitated, but Kaiba of course shrugged it off.

"You can find it later," he replied, "For now, I think it's time to have a break from everything."

That completely went over Atem's head. He continued to look confused, even as Kaiba hovered a bit over him. The familiar predator gaze filled his eyes and that's when the light bulb went off.

"Oh…" was all he could muster out before Kaiba had softly cupped his chin in a hand and brought their lips together.

Atem's stomach did heated flips that made him a bit nauseated, but he embraced the feeling. Using his good hand, he cupped Kaiba's cheek and for once took the privilege in deepening the kiss. His tongue nervously pressed to Kaiba's lips in hopes he'd allow the shy muscle to enter. To Atem's gratitude, he opened his mouth partially, but his own tongue traveled out to greet Atem's. In the opened air, the two muscles twined together, more to explore the other than to battle. Soon enough Kaiba's opened mouth molded onto Atem's and the tongue battle conspired heatedly in the sanctuary of their mouths. Kaiba's hand that originally grasped Atem's chin had ventured into the tousled, multi-colored hair. His fingers wrapped around a handful of strands and he gave a soft growl.

Atem's hand wandered to the back of Kaiba's neck and grasped his hair aligned with the back of it. He didn't understand the pressure, the heat, that continued to build within him, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. Kaiba's body soon provided unexpected friction as he ground into Atem a bit. That action alone had made Atem break their connection to give a gasp. Kaiba's response was a chuckle and his mouth was at Atem's ear, forcing the bottomed man to keep his eyes closed tightly. He felt prickles along his flesh at the hot breath washing over it.

"If only you weren't handicapped right now…" Kaiba purred and eventually was grasping the arm of the couch Atem's head laid on.

The grinds came a bit rougher, but still maintained a slow speed. "I'd love to see how _this_ kind of fight would pan out, but I can promise you that you'd lose this one." He growled and Atem shivered and then swallowed hard.

He helplessly opened his legs a bit more with what little he could to try and heighten the effect. His cheeks flushed a bit at how easy he was becoming in accepting Kaiba doing whatever this was to his body.

"Mmph—!" He grunted out and finally looked over to Kaiba with lust slowly glazing his irises.

"You sound so confident," he said in a gruff, mostly so he could keep his voice leveled, "but we won't know until I am fully healed."

With that ending sentence, he gave a smirk to Kaiba and demanded his mouth to his again. Their mouths once more danced together, wetting the swelling flesh with their saliva in the process. The kiss was slowly growing more demanding and messy, and Kaiba's motions were coming quicker out of pure desire.

Atem groaned in response here and there, but for the most part he was clutching Kaiba's hair more firmly in his fist. He wished he could fight with Kaiba, trying to do the same for him, but all he could do was try and move in sync from below. It was difficult. His head was swimming at this point and his natural dominance was kicking in along with the frustration of being unable to unleash that side of him out. For now, he was a submissive, and Atem enjoyed it, but he also disliked it strongly. He felt something poking him, but really couldn't decipher exactly what it was. All Atem knew was that he felt his sweats tighten a bit and pressure build between his legs. Then it was all over. Kaiba froze on Atem and both were left breathing heavily. Atem ached below and soon was able to look down and note exactly what was poking him and what was wrong with himself. His crimson deepened within his cheeks at the discovery and he was very embarrassed. Kaiba lifted his chin up and they locked eyes once more.

"Don't," he breathed out. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's what we do when we're aroused. I don't think you need a dictionary to know what that word means."

Atem slanted his eyes a bit, "I am not in the stone-age, Kaiba…" he muttered in response, but Kaiba smirked down to him.

"Could have fooled me…" his voice came off as sarcastic, like usual.

Atem rolled his eyes and shook himself free of Kaiba's hand. "And what was the purpose in getting me aroused?"

"Simple: to see if I could do it, and shockingly, I didn't have to try that hard."

Atem glared daggers at Kaiba. "So this was another ploy for an ego boost?"

Kaiba winked to him, "Possibly, but remember, I'm aroused too. What does that say on your end? It was a test to see just how far this attraction goes. From what I can tell, it's also a physical attraction, which I had a feeling since I kissed you last time all I wanted to do was to throw you against the wall."

Atem's glare faded quickly and materialized into surprise. "Throw me…against the wall..?"

"And take you from behind," he finished.

So Kaiba's attraction went deeper than Atem expected. Hell, _Atem's_ attraction went deeper than he thought! Kaiba was right; he didn't have to try hard at all in getting Atem excited. He was still trying to figure if that was good or bad. His body was screaming it was good, but his mind battled with that. Kaiba broke Atem's train of thought by lowering down and taking his full bottom lip in his teeth. The man nibbled a bit harshly at it and Atem couldn't help but to groan at the action. Kaiba gave it a stretch and released the lip to watch it snap back into place.

"Damn pouty lips," he grumbled out, "even swollen they're still tempting to bite into."

Atem swallowed hard at that. His mouth went dry. Before he could form a response, the door was knocked on and Kaiba's attention went behind his shoulder. He scoffed then, "Typical for the pizza guy to show during a moment like this."

He shook his head and quickly got up and ran for the door. He managed to keep his lower half hidden behind the door and paid the bill and balanced the pizza box on his hand. He closed the door and soon returned to Atem, who now forced himself to sit up and leave room for Kaiba on the couch. Kaiba comfortably sat next to him and placed the pizza on the coffee table.

"How's the shoulder and leg doing?"

He asked after flipping the pizza box open to reveal a cheese and pepperoni topping pizza. However, it wasn't cut in the traditional triangles, but small squares and mini-triangles. It was still a full pizza, it was just cut oddly.

"Since you're down an arm I figured smaller pieces would be wise. I am not about to feed you." He said, but of course covered up the thought process with a typical Kaiba response.

Atem gave a little smile, actually touched Kaiba took his sling into consideration and had requested for it to be specially cut.

"I wouldn't let you feed me," he pointed out and took a corner with his good hand, "I would rather starve."

He took a bite out of his pizza slice and Kaiba shook his head with a little smirk. Clearly, Kaiba was thankful Atem didn't make a big deal about it. Why would he?

"And to answer your question, they are doing fine. How is your arousal?" He asked with a cocked brow, secretly pleased he caused that one.

Kaiba chuckled and soon turned the TV on to find something to watch. "It's long gone; the pizza man wasn't my type."

"And what is your type?"

Kaiba smirked over to Atem then and took another bite of his own pizza. "Apparently they're spike-haired runts that beat me in Duel Monsters…"

Grinning widely there, he turned his attention to the TV screen as an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit played.

"I was expecting old spirits, but that will do nicely."

Kaiba scoffed, "Sure, if you were still that. Like I said before: you're not that anymore, so why even bring it up? Although, since you _did_ mention it, I do have a thing for ancient rulers in dresses."

With a laugh, Atem finished his pizza slice and chucked with his good hand the pillow he had to rest on at Kaiba.

"Hey! I'm eating here!"

"You deserved it."

"Really and why is that? Is it because I just stated a fact?"

Atem grinned wider, he could see Kaiba's own smile spreading from the corner of his eye. It was a nice look for him to see an actual genuine smile. It was a rarity to even see, unless perhaps being Mokuba. Atem would give anything to keep that smile on Kaiba's face.

"Shut up and watch the damn television show," he said simply and went for another piece of pizza.

* * *

Kaiba remained with Atem until a given fifteen minutes before Yugi was due back. He quickly picked up his laptop and took the empty pizza box. Atem walked him to the door and Kaiba turned around for his final goodbye.

"Do you care if I come back tomorrow? You really shouldn't be alone with your injuries just in case something was to happen."

Atem arched a brow, "Are you saying that you worry about me?"

His blue eyes rolled in annoyance. He closed his eyes then but smirked, "I suppose you could say that, but I wouldn't."

In Kaiba language, that meant yes. Atem gave a smile and leaned up to press a gentle peck on Kaiba's lips. "I could use the company," he said.

The action surprised Kaiba, but he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Nodding his head, he opened the door and stepped out. "Then I will see you tomorrow," he agreed.

With that Kaiba quickly traveled down the stairs and out of the game shop door that Atem always left unlocked unless he and Yugi were asleep or both gone. Atem quickly closed the door and returned to the couch where he continued to read his paperback, waiting for Yugi to return home. As far as anyone was concerned, Seto Kaiba was never in the home. Their little secret remained sealed behind closed doors, just how the both of them preferred it for the time being.

However, Atem was missing Kaiba the moment he left. Things fell into place when he was around, and it was weird Kaiba gave off that vibe. Nothing changed between them except the apparent brand new titles of their relationship, but Atem wouldn't have expected for Kaiba to change. He didn't want him to. He wanted Kaiba to remain as Kaiba, and that's exactly what he continued to get. It's odd how they're still the same both in personalities to each other and characters, but it is how they fell for the other as well. So if it ever changed then Atem probably would question where _his_ Kaiba went off to, as hysterical as it sounded.

He continued to replay the afternoon in his head rather than reading his book. A dorky smile was on his lips and for some reason Atem knew that Kaiba was doing the very same thing he was: reminiscing and excited for another afternoon spent together come tomorrow. The wait was excruciating.


	11. TEN

**TEN**

For the past few weeks it's been the same tradition. Kaiba would come over around noon and would spend the remainder of the afternoon with Atem. They've gone anywhere from playing card games to watching movies. During the course of that time they'd always find themselves in one another's arms and once more Kaiba making himself comfortable on top of Atem. Kaiba seemed to be getting more confident with his actions, but Atem was growing quite used to them. He'd find himself trying to battle against Kaiba but never winning. His shoulder continued to prevent that, but that was all over. It's been roughly five to six weeks and Atem's shoulder was healing nicely to the point he didn't need the sling anymore and could fully function with both arms again. He honestly didn't know how to react to that! Being without one for so long and to have it back, it was truly exciting. Best of all, he was able to return to work since his only concern was his leg, but the doctor said it was healing nicely as well, but needed to remain in a boot for a bit longer. Honestly, he didn't mind the boot that much; it was the damn sling he hated more than anything!

So that morning he was dressed best his could with the boot. Anything he wore would clash with the boot, but he still went for dark blue jeans and a simple grey long-sleeve. Getting his Blackberry after all was said and done; he got his wallet and walked down with Yugi. Yugi frowned a bit at Atem walking.

"You sure you can walk to work?" He asked curiously and Atem shrugged, "I walk just fine in the house, Yugi," he pointed out and Yugi nodded a bit reluctantly.

Apparently someone else felt Atem shouldn't walk to work either, because a black car and a driver in a black suit and sunglasses remained in waiting by the back door. Atem blinked as he stopped, not realizing Yugi was doing the same.

The man nodded in greeting, "Atem and Yugi Muto?" He spoke in a thick accent that neither one could pinpoint, but his skin was a tanned complexion, perhaps India?

The man opened the back door for them, "Mr. Kaiba ordered for me to pick the both of you up. Under his orders, I am to drive Yugi Muto to school and take Atem Muto to work, to ensure he makes it there alright."

Atem blinked at this and looked over to Yugi who was looking at him with a matching expression. He took a sigh and looked forward; he should have known Kaiba wouldn't allow for Atem to walk like he normally would. Rather to argue with this employee just doing his job, Atem reluctantly kept his mouth shut and clambered in the back of the vehicle with Yugi. Both Muto's remained silent in the backseat the full ride. Once at the school Yugi bid Atem a goodbye as he exited and Atem briefly saw their friends' wide eye looks before Yugi closed the door and quickly went on his way. Meanwhile, the driver took Atem to work.

He was just exiting the elevator when Kaiba greeted him. He looked up and saw the man casually leaning against the wall as if waiting for Atem. He gave a grin and pushed himself off the wall.

"I trust José was decent? He's the main one that prefers silence, which I thought would have been a decent fit for you. Plus, he isn't one to ask too many questions."

Atem looked up to Kaiba silently, still trying to register everything. "He was nice, yes," he finally said and was welcomed by Kaiba's lips.

Atem closed his eyes and kissed back heatedly but Kaiba pulled back before much else could be done. He groaned in protest at it, which made Kaiba laugh.

"You make taunting you too easy, and here I was expecting more of a challenge. Who knew you'd fall putty in my hands?"

Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest at that and slanted his eyes, "Thank you, it's nice to be welcomed back," he said sarcastically and began to head for his desk.

Kaiba followed him.

"In all honesty, it's great to have you back. Your temporary replacement was horrible. She was frazzled; I don't even think she knew what she was doing half the time she was working," he said in a harsh honesty.

Atem felt a bit bad for Jennifer. Surely she was out of her comfort zone. "She was out of her comfort zone, Kaiba. You should have a bit more—"

"Sympathy? I don't think so. I don't give out sympathy cards. It's simple: if you work for me then you should know how to do a job I assign you. I'll give her this much, though, she did do better than Richard in a week's time, but I guess you set a high level of expectance to where I expect the same working ethics you bring."

Atem arched a brow, did Kaiba just compliment him? Of course it was evident he did, but wow! Atem never thought he'd see that light of day. However, he gave a little smirk, "If they did then I'd fear they'd take you from me," he teased and Kaiba scoffed.

"Hardly, and she wasn't my type," he said smoothly and looked at Atem as he made himself comfortable behind the desk.

It was good to have him back working, Kaiba will admit that. Of course, he just missed seeing the moron on daily. He watched Atem put in his Bluetooth and instantly began to fall back into the working cycle.

"What, no reading off my schedule to me?" He asked and Atem grinned up to him, "Normally I would, yes, but you have a clean slate today. I suppose you purposely did that because you are a bit behind on other things?"

Kaiba smirked to him; glad Atem read him that easily. "Maybe, but not behind enough to where your lunch hour I can spend it with you, and I have some ideas in mind."

He gave Atem a wink and soon vanished behind his set of doors. For some reason, that sounded like an exciting promise. Atem didn't know why he was excited now, but he was for some odd reason. He forced it all in the back of his mind and quickly began to work.

* * *

It seemed that the day blurred away. Before Atem knew it Kaiba was making his first appearance since this morning to his desk asking what he was wanting for lunch. He blinked and rubbed at his tender eyes with his fingers, "Erm, I don't care," he mumbled with a sigh and leaned in the back of his seat.

He squinted a bit as his eyes went in and out of focus and then finally it became clear. He noticed Kaiba eying him and he couldn't help but to arch a brow, "What?"

"Your eyes, are they hurting?"

Atem shrugged at Kaiba's concerned tone, "I'm fine, Kaiba."

"Have you ever had your eyes checked? You do realize you have to do that at least once a year, right?"

He arched his brow in confusion at that, "No, I didn't. Then again, I haven't been a part of this world for that long, Kaiba," he pointed out to which Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Typical, alright then I'll get an appointment set up for you—"

"I can do it myself—"

"Do you even know what to even ask about, much less know how to make an appointment?" He snapped in response, which stunned Atem for the time being.

Okay, so Kaiba had a point there, but Atem wasn't about to mention that. So rather arguing, he simply dropped the conversation completely, which told Kaiba he'd won…for now. He took a moment to grin at that minor victory.

"So it's settled, I'll make an appointment for you," Kaiba finally said with a hint of humor to his tone.

Atem only wore an unsatisfied expression that quickly melted into a bored expression. Sighing, he cupped his cheek in his hand to keep his head propped up. "You are enjoying this too much…" Atem muttered, but Kaiba only shrugged.

"Someone has to take care of you, it may as well be me," he pointed out.

Atem only smirked a bit at that response, "I never thought I needed to be taken care of. I thought I was doing perfectly well."

"That was before you got hit by a car," he responded and Atem rolled his eyes. Man, he was never living that one down!

* * *

By ending shift, Atem was getting everything he needed before heading out. What he didn't expect was for Kaiba to appear and ask for Atem to come in his office for a moment. Atem didn't entirely understand what Kaiba was playing at, but he did as ordered and walked into his office. He closed the door behind him out of habit and Kaiba was right there hovering over him.

It surprised Atem a bit, but Kaiba spoke up, "Your appointment is tomorrow during your lunch hour, I'll go with you to make sure that you get everything that needs to be done."

Atem blinked and then remembered what Kaiba was talking about. Kaiba could see the light bulb going off then. "Oh, um, okay, but you could have told me that as I was leaving, couldn't you?"

Kaiba's lips twitched a bit, "And make a scene? I don't think so."

Make a scene? That wasn't exactly what Atem saw as making a scene. Kaiba scoffed in annoyance, "You really are slow, aren't you?"

Atem's face scrunched then, "And once more I'm offended," he pointed out, but Kaiba didn't seem to mind.

He cupped Atem's face in his hands and brought his head down to press their lips together. All irritation in Atem melted away and he helplessly kissed back. He grabbed Kaiba's own face and deepened the kiss, which Kaiba allowed. Before he could make sense of what was happening, Kaiba was making Atem walk backwards until he pressed into the door with his back. Kaiba's body then pressed against Atem's, which he enjoyed. The kiss continued in the soft and passionate dance that both really didn't want to end, but a knock came that forced them to break the kiss and look over to the other door.

"Seto?" Mokuba called out softly, "Is it okay if I come in?"

Kaiba groaned a bit and pulled away from Atem in reluctance. He soon spoke up, "In a second, Mokuba," he said and turned to Atem, who was now right beside him.

"This will continue come tomorrow," Kaiba promised and Atem smirked. "Is that a promise?"

He smirked in response and that told Atem all he needed to know and then he spoke up a bit to try and dodge the question of why Atem was even in the office. "I told you, Kaiba, I can walk home fine."

He was sure it was loud enough for Mokuba to hear, and thankfully Kaiba picked up on the whole charade and spoke up.

"Until that damn boot is off you you'll be escorted to and from work. I can't risk having you get hit by another car. If you get hit again I may be out an assistant."

Scoffing, he opened the door and greeted Mokuba kindly and went to the elevator. Kaiba followed until he was outside of the door, "José will be waiting for you," he said in final and Atem sighed.

"Fine," he replied in defeat and grumbled out. He couldn't wait for his last couple of weeks to end so he could start walking again. He vanished in the elevator when the doors opened for him and that was the last Kaiba saw of the spiky-haired man.

He then placed his attention to his little brother, who was looking a bit confused, but Kaiba spoke up, "What is it, Mokuba?"

He finally asked and Mokuba was pulled from whatever he was thinking about and looked up to his brother.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me a bit with my homework. I'm not as good in math as you are and I could use some help. I know you're busy and all, but I've been slacking in math and Ms. Monica doesn't like that."

Kaiba remained quiet for a moment and then finally opened his door again, "Bring it in and we'll have a look at it."

* * *

They spent hours in Seto's office. Mokuba continued to groan and pout and whine over the problems and not understanding them fully. Despite his childish responses, Kaiba was very patient. Not many saw this side of Kaiba, and he made sure to keep it that way. His little brother was different, he was always different. Mokuba Kaiba was Seto Kaiba's best friend if he claimed to ever have one. Mokuba was also the only family Kaiba gave a damn about. Honestly, Kaiba did everything to where they got to now for his little brother. He wanted him to have a good life, even if it meant he was the main one providing that.

Seto Kaiba, many describe him as a heartless brute down to a hard ass with a large ego and the only thing he cared about was that and pride, but to Mokuba Kaiba, he was the very opposite. There were two sides to the CEO, one side he built to make people believe and the side that's true. Only Mokuba knew of that true side, with the exception of Atem now, but even still, Kaiba kept bits and pieces of that built façade with Atem, but honestly, he felt comfortable in doing so. Letting everything fall down and appear naked, so to speak, in front of someone, it was hard for Kaiba to do. However, he enjoyed the fact that Atem still accepted him with the knowledge of that. Eventually, Kaiba feels that Atem will get there, will get to see Kaiba as the real Seto Mokuba grew up with, but until then, it was nice to know that things were content between those two for the time being. For once, things seemed to be going well for Seto Kaiba.

"Hey, Seto?"

"What is it, Mokuba?"

He looked up from the sheet in front of them and to his brother. Mokuba seemed troubled, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't.

"Mokuba?"

"What's going on between you and Atem? I mean, each time he's around you look happier and a bit more relaxed, and you've never gone this far for an employee. So what's really between you two?"

Kaiba swallowed, he should have expected for Mokuba to pick up on things like that. He didn't understand why he thought he'd get away with it when Mokuba picks up everything out of the ordinary. Kaiba wanted to keep it a secret. He wanted to, but at the same time he felt Mokuba didn't need to be blindsided if this happens to go public. He lowered the pencil down and inched a bit closer to his brother.

"If I tell you do you swear it sticks between us?" His blue eyes locked with the darkened teals.

Mokuba seemed a bit taken back by the response, but he still nodded, "Of course, big brother."

"Alright, well Atem and I are…together. We aren't going public as of yet, we want to explore this before it's out in the open. I'm still surprised out of everyone I could have it was _him_ that I wanted. But that's another story for a different day; just keep it under wraps, Mokuba."

Mokuba knew that was all he was going to get out of his brother. Oddly enough, Mokuba was quite okay with that. He knew there was always something between the two, but never thought much of it. He certainly didn't expect for them to be together, but honestly, if his big brother was happy then so was Mokuba. He just wanted Seto happy and to do something that wasn't work constantly.

"It's a secret, Seto, you can count on me!" He chimed brightly and even saluted his brother.

That earned a subtle chuckle out of the elder followed by a small half-smile, "Now then, are we going to work more on your homework, or are you gonna continue to weasel into my love life?"

His voice was playful, showing that he was at ease. Honestly, it felt nice finally telling someone. Seto would give anything to shout it to the world, but he was too stubborn to do that, at least for now.

* * *

Atem had returned home. To his surprise, Yugi waited for him in the game shop area. Of course, the bottom floor carried more dust than anything else and held emptied shelves and a table. It was quite lonely, to be honest. Yet, Yugi was settled at the foot of the stairs playing on his GameBoy. It was an old version, probably one of the first models of the brand, but Yugi enjoyed it. His violet eyes looked up when Atem closed the door and gave a little smile in welcome.

"Hey," he greeted softly and turned his game off.

Atem didn't understand why Yugi was down here, but something told him there was something on his mind. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" he finally asked in response.

Yugi at this point had stood up and walked over to his brother. He kept his tender smile but eventually lost it as confusion colored his features.

"Atem, is there's something going on between you and Kaiba? I mean, I know a bit ago he kissed you, but did—"

"Of course not," Atem said in a little panic, which told Yugi otherwise.

Yugi arched a brow, "You know you're a horrible liar, right?"

He remained quiet but eventually sighed in defeat. His shoulders finally slouched a bit and he walked over to the stairs, "I made an agreement with Kaiba that I wouldn't speak of it, at least not yet," he said honestly and began to head up the stairs slowly.

The echoing of the steps creaking told him Yugi was following. Atem eventually opened the door after unlocking it and wandered inside. Yugi closed the door behind, "That's fine, but um…something _is_ going on between you two?"

He chose to settle on the couch, finding the short walk taking a bit out of him, "Yes," he answered simply and Yugi settled beside Atem.

He seemed a bit eager to know, like he eagerly wanted to know the unknown. Atem saw how Yugi was struggling to not press for more questions, which he could understand. After all, Atem and Kaiba, who would have thought?

"Yugi," Atem started and took a deep breath in, "if I tell you then will you promise me that it will stick only between us?"

He honestly didn't know what he was doing, but he did want to tell someone. Joey was a bit of a big mouth, but he thought of possibly Téa? He supposed Yugi was his better option.

By the looks of it, Yugi was more than willing as he smiled brightly; "I swear!" he beamed like an eager child.

Atem couldn't help but to smile a bit at that, "Now, you have to mean it," he teased, which Yugi chuckled, "Trust me; your secret is with me! So are you and Kaiba together now?"

Smirking a bit, he nodded, "Yes, _but_ we are keeping it low key. He doesn't want anyone to really know," he said with a slightly bigger smile on his face.

"I actually prefer it that way, at least for now anyways. I mean, it's new to me as well as it is for him, so we are experiencing it together almost with no pressure. It's…kind of nice."

"Well in my opinion no one really needs to know. I mean yeah, okay, I'm guilty of wanting to know, but that's only because I've noticed a slight difference in you. You seem more comfortable in this world than you have been for a bit now, and it's nice to see it, even if it's because of Seto Kaiba."

Atem chuckled a bit, "It surprises me as well. I enjoy seeing this side of him that I feel only Mokuba has seen. To know that I can see that side as well, it's amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy, Atem," Yugi said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder with a bright smile.

"And your secret is safe with me, I promise!"

"Thank you," he replied softly, honestly touched by it. "Do you feel like a pizza tonight?"

"You mean the usual from the usual place?"

"Is there any other place?"

Yugi laughed lightly and got off the couch to get the landline phone, "Sounds great! I'll go ahead and order it, you keep off that leg, bro."


	12. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

Just to be expected José was waiting for the Muto brothers the following morning. Like the usual, José dropped Yugi off at the school where Téa was waiting by the gates. Atem quietly waved hello to her and soon was taken to Kaiba Corporation where he robotically went to the elevator and took the right level up. As he waited, he glanced over Kaiba's refreshed scheduled and arched a brow. During Atem's lunch hour Kaiba had a scheduled appointment with the ophthalmologist. Was Kaiba getting an appointment as well? He remained quiet for a moment but soon looked up from his phone's screen when a ding signaled that he was at his destination.

Atem quietly walked out, half-expecting for Kaiba to be around, but surprisingly he wasn't. He decided to go to his desk and start getting ready for the day, but was a bit short of doing so when he heard Kaiba's voice from the other side of the doubled doors across from his desk. Atem blinked and froze on spot as he heard Kaiba's ruthless tone shredding someone's dignity. It surprised him, because he wasn't used to hearing it. It sounded vicious, a snake's venom sinking into every word. Kaiba was loud, Atem could hear clearly, even though it was a bit muffled, but he felt bad for eavesdropping. So he ignored the cruel words and settled at his desk and took a head start in his work. He put his Bluetooth in his ear and channeled out the malicious conversation on the other side of the door. He didn't want to intrude, so he figured it'd be better to wait it out…until he heard his name being said.

"So this is about _Atem_ , is it?!"

Kaiba's voice was clear and that made the man stop from what he was doing to listen, despite it being rude and violating Kaiba's privacy, but Atem was being mentioned, so he deserved to know what for, right? He couldn't make out the other voice, it only came out in muffles that were hard to understand, so he only got Kaiba's end of the conversation.

"Listen, you wannabe, whoever I hire is _my_ call, understand? This is _my_ company and I'll do whatever the hell I want and hire whoever the hell I want! You just can't accept the fact that you couldn't do your job and my rival can. That's not my fault; if you want your job back then you're even more of an idiot than I thought when I first hired you!"

Hearing that, it sounded like he was talking to his old assistant. What was his name again? Atem tried to wrack his brain over it, but he couldn't think of that guy's name for the life of him! Whatever his name was, clearly he doesn't approve of who Kaiba hired to fill his shoes. Not like there were much to fill in according to Kaiba, but still, it probably stung a bit to the former employee. Atem couldn't help but to feel pity for him. Not only did he lose his job but now he was facing Kaiba's wrath. Kaiba's wrath alone could make anyone pity someone, because when it came to his company, his choices or anything involving Kaiba, he wasn't shy to speak his mind or put someone in their place when he feels the need.

"I've heard enough of your whining, Richard," Kaiba soon said and the light bulb went off for Atem.

Ah! Richard was his name!

"Atem has earned his place as my assistant, in a damn day he did more and beyond than you could have done in a week. If you think I'm letting him go just to rehire you then you're a fool who should have stayed in Chicago as a secretary. This is _my_ company, and I hire only the best fit for the job positions! You had your chance and you failed me! I could never relay on you even on the littlest of things, at least with Atem, I can trust him."

More muffling was heard and then Kaiba's laugh came about. Atem didn't realize he froze on spot listening to half of the conversation. Kaiba was defending him? Or was this something Atem shouldn't take entirely to heart? It was hard to understand, especially with their current relationship that was still kept from the public safe for Yugi.

"You've wasted enough time as is, Richard! I would suggest getting out of my damn office before you _really_ make me mad!"

That wasn't being _mad_?! Holy crap, then what's Kaiba at his worst?! Atem really didn't want to find out, but he quickly snapped out of it when he heard the door click. Swallowing hard, he quickly darted his eyes to the screen and began to quietly work. He kept his gaze fixated on the screen while Richard walked past him and to the elevators. Atem continued to work, acting like he didn't hear anything, but Kaiba soon called his attention when Richard was in the elevator. Atem looked up to see Kaiba looking at Atem with fired-up blue eyes, but it was evident he was trying to calm down. He remained leaned against the closed doors with his arms crossed over his torso.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Kaiba soon asked and Atem didn't know whether to lie or not. So he looked back at the computer and began to work again.

"Not a lot," he admitted, "I could mostly hear you."

"Of course, and you're not the least bit curious why my former assistant was here?"

Atem wanted to, but was it really his place to know? He honestly didn't know how to answer that, so he remained quiet until Kaiba walked over and settled himself at the edge of Atem's desk, he was able to keep his eyes on Atem even with his back mostly to him.

"No answer?"

"I am curious because I was brought up, but it's still none of my business, Kaiba. So whether you choose to tell me or not is completely up to you."

Kaiba was quiet then, which made Atem a bit unsettled. So he quickly grabbed his phone and read Kaiba his schedule off to him.

"The appointment is for you, remember? I'll be taking you to it and make sure everything is done right. This doctor is out of town, so no one will see us and I paid him enough to keep his damn mouth quiet. I have it in my name to avoid suspicions."

Atem frowned, "Why do you go through all this trouble, Kaiba? You don't have to come either—"

"You won't understand a lick of what they ask or tell you. So it will be better if I go along."

"I'm not an idiot, I am very intell—"

"I'm aware," Kaiba said and smirked to Atem then, "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go alone. As for your first question, I'll give you one guess. You're the King of Games, I'm sure you can figure this one out on your own."

He stood up then and retreated to his doubled doors. He opened one side and spoke, "I'll see you close to eleven forty-five, since we'll have to be going a bit early to make time," and he vanished inside. The door closed and Atem was left staring at it dumbfounded.

 _You're the King of Games, I'm sure you can figure this one out on your own…_

* * *

Atem had one guess, but he wasn't entirely certain it was the right one. Granted, Kaiba admitted to having feelings for Atem, but honestly, Atem isn't expecting for this to last. This was _Kaiba_ after all. Even still, the thought itself of losing Kaiba this way hurt, and Atem couldn't fully describe that pain or the true reason on why it hurt like this. Was Atem falling too hard for him and that may be the case or was it something else? He wish he knew, he wish he understood these human feelings more than he does, but being a spirit for centuries has clouded that part of him when he _was_ human back in Egypt.

Come eleven thirty, Kaiba returned from a meeting from a toy company and decided to go on ahead and head out for Atem's appointment. Atem wordlessly complied and stood up to follow Kaiba out once he was back in his denim jacket. The ride down was quiet and awkward, but Atem wasn't sure if it was just him or not. He followed Kaiba out of the elevator and Kaiba announced he'd return momentarily and headed out the electronic glass doors. José was waiting for them at the end of the stairs and he greeted them both as he held the door open for them. Kaiba slipped in first and Atem soon followed. José closed the door and soon went to his position as the driver and began to drive off. Atem still was quiet as he stared out his window. If it wasn't for Kaiba's voice, he wouldn't have realized Kaiba had been watching him.

"Are you still thinking on what I said earlier? Look, it's not hard to figure out, especially since I've admitted it once already."

Kaiba's voice alone was irritated, but Atem was used to this tone. "No, I know the answer, Kaiba; I've known it since you told me it wouldn't be hard to figure out."

"Then why the weird silent treatment..?"

Honestly, he didn't rightfully know. Right now, his own body was unclear, his feelings and everything seemed so foreign right now, he didn't fully understand why. Was he having doubts about them? Was it because of Richard wanting his job back and the guilt of knowing that Kaiba _did_ fire him to give Atem the job influencing this whole thing?

"I don't really know, sometimes this happens," he explained and finally looked up to Kaiba. Their eyes connected and Atem felt that fire blazing inside his stomach.

"Sometimes my mind becomes a foreign place to where even my own body doesn't feel like myself. I suppose it's from where I am experiencing human emotions again and since it's not through Yugi it's harder to connect or understand."

Kaiba scoffed and broke the eye contact. He stared ahead and Atem finally realized that the tinted glass that separated them from the driver was up rather down like it used to be. It didn't surprise Atem of that, to be honest.

"I think you're trying too hard to make sense of things when they can't be explained easily." Kaiba finally said and Atem's eyes widened a bit and returned back to Kaiba, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kaiba smirked and soon looked back to Atem, "It's exactly how I said it," he started off.

"You're trying to find an explanation, but you're realizing that not every single response or feeling is explained easily. You look for an _exact_ answer, one to hit you right in your face to understand it, but not everything can be explained, especially things you can't even see. It's almost like the air we breathe; do you know why we as humans _need_ to breathe, or, how the world came to be and if we really did evolve from primates? There are theories, but that's all they ever are. Theories aren't facts, they're ideas some get from researching and even then, it's their opinion. An opinion is biased. The point I'm trying to make here is that there are things you can't understand, because they're not meant to be understood, just accepted and understanding enough to know a vague enough answer to where it is a settling enough answer. The same goes for human emotions or the human body itself. The more you try to understand then the more frustrated you'll get. It's best to not over analyze and just accept the vague truth."

Atem understood what Kaiba meant, and honestly it made him feel better. He felt a smile on his lips at the end of Kaiba's response.

"I suppose you're right, Kaiba. There are things I can't explain as thoroughly as I would like to. I will just have to accept the vague truth of it all."

"About time you started to, but if your reason for being so quiet is because you began to wonder on Richard, he was jealous I gave his job away to someone he feels I should never trust. He went off on a little tantrum and that was it. He swore when I fired him I'd never find someone better than him. I told him I would in three days or less, and I did."

Kaiba smiled genuinely at Atem then, it actually touched his eyes and Atem couldn't help but to smile brightly. "I will not let you down, Kaiba. I can assure you."

"I'll keep you to that, Motu."

* * *

After the conversation the two men in the back of the black vehicle carried out on casual conversations. Kaiba brought up when Atem would be allowed to get out of his boot, which Atem grumbled out a few more weeks. It soon followed into their harmless bantering until they finally stopped and Kaiba took Atem inside the doctor's office. Atem was rendered quiet as he looked around at all the shelves with numerous styles of glasses frames to a small waiting area. Kaiba had signed Atem in and watched Atem explore quietly of the office. Secretly, Kaiba thought it was adorable.

"I'm more than sure you'll have to get glasses," Kaiba said as he went to Atem's side.

"So we may as well find a pair for you. I suggest plastic frames, because yeah, they're a bit easier to break, but less work for them. Plus they won't hurt the back of your ears or nose too much."

Atem frowned but looked ahead. He questioned why people would get these designs or colors. They were glasses, after all.

"Then, if I am to get one I would get these," he said as he plucked from a display a pair of plain, black frames.

He made sure they were plastic and Kaiba soon took them from his hands to look at them. "At least you're going for simple and to the point, but let's make sure they fit okay first."

So Kaiba took them carefully and put them on Atem. He adjusted the glasses and soon blinked once he got a full sight of Atem with the glasses. He looked amazing with them on. Kaiba didn't know someone could look so attractive with a pair of damn glasses! If people weren't around to consciously make him behave who knew what would have happened. But Kaiba was Kaiba and he quickly recovered and cleared his throat as he took them off.

"Yeah, they'll do," he said simply and put them back just as Atem's name was called.

Kaiba patted Atem's back and led him to the waiting nurse, who made Atem fill out some paperwork and turn it back in. Shortly after, he was taken in the back to a room and was forced to sit in a large, leather chair. It carried the same style as a dentist's chair, but less sharper objects on a table nearby. Kaiba comfortably settled in the swivel stool and watched Atem with bemused eyes.

Atem was looking around the place, exploring it with his eyes, and finally began to mess a bit with the phoropter. He couldn't help but to chuckle at his curiosity and looking through the overgrown binocular-like device. Atem pulled from the device to look at Kaiba with an arched brow, clearly missing the joke.

"Can you be any more of a child?" He soon joked and Atem huffed and pushed the phoropter upward and situated himself in the chair.

"What exactly is that, anyways?"

"Oh, you mean the overgrown binoculars?" He teased and Atem nodded and finally looked over to Kaiba.

"Is that what we refer to it as?"

"No, well…unless you're five, so I guess you can get away with it."

That earned Kaiba a little glare and he couldn't help but to grin and soon went serious. He reached up and pulled it back down gently to better explain, "No, it's called a phoropter."

He noticed the curiosity in Atem's violet eyes and further explained:

"It's a very comment technology that eye doctors use to determine your refractor error. Basically it can be called either a refractor or a phoropter, I think refractor is the most used term, but I may be wrong. Anyways, it has different types of lenses inside. You'll undergo the usual testing through each lens so they will know what kind of lenses you need. Normally they'll do them in sets, like is 'lens A better or is lens B better?' kind of thing. You'll see through this eye chart as well, which if I'm not mistake is normally on a projector. Along with it checking your refractor error, it also can measure your eyes' natural resting position, which they call it phorias."

Atem listened to every little detail Kaiba said, taking appreciation in Kaiba actually explaining this to him. He smiled, "So this is the main device they use, I assume?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I guess you can say that, but they'll do light checks and all that fun stuff too. It's all pretty straight forward and there's no right or wrong answer. You just do what they ask and that's pretty much it."

He nodded in response, "I figured that as much already, I'm not too worried on getting my eyes examined."

Kaiba smirked, "Are you ever worried?"

Atem gave that a thought, but chose to keep that quiet and answer in a vague way, "Maybe, it depends on the situation, I suppose."

Kaiba knew Atem was worried about something, but he still couldn't understand what he was worried about. What was so horrible right now to where it made Atem worry?

"Is Yugi going to his therapist I gave him? I know he probably only just started, but has he?"

Atem nodded his head, "He goes each time he has an appointment, he seems to be doing okay, but I am not thoroughly convinced he is completely better. He did this once before and well…you know what happened."

Kaiba nodded; "Yeah…"

It was a night Kaiba never wanted to repeat. It was almost as bad if it where Mokuba who got hit by their car and not Atem. Kaiba was scared for that moment in time and he honestly thinks only Mokuba truly knew that. Atem was a bit out of it to really take notice. Luckily, the doctor, Dr. Peters, had entered right then with a soft smile and greeted Atem with a shake of the hand and then Kaiba.

Kaiba remained silent as he watched the exam. He took in everything the doctor told Atem, figuring Kaiba needed to know as well. It worried him a bit on how attached he's gotten to his rival. He's lived by keeping your enemies closer, but this wasn't entirely what he meant. Plus, he couldn't help but to see Atem as nothing more than Atem. Sure, in Duel Monsters he was still his biggest rival, but it was a card game. Outside of that they're average humans and Atem always seemed to mesh well with Kaiba. He felt that he was getting too far in, too used to Atem that it made him want to pull away somehow.

However, he couldn't pull away, because he was already possessive of Atem. Not possessive as an obsessive partner way, but possessive as in, he honestly could never stomach Atem being with anyone else but him. It took that night, that one night, to open Kaiba's eyes that Atem could be gone and out of his life at any given moment. That probably should have made Kaiba steer even farther away from Atem, but instead, it made him want to be closer.

The littlest things, like watching Atem exploring a new environment and actually wanting Kaiba to explain things to him, it made Atem more special to him. Yet, though it was true, Kaiba feared it'll eventually end sooner or later. It was an unwelcomed feeling and _definitely_ one that Kaiba couldn't shake off. But until that day, Kaiba would secretly enjoy and treasure these little moments. Maybe, just _maybe_ he can find a way in assuring that it wouldn't happen. He could only hope. Honestly, finally having Atem in his life like this, it felt right and it made Kaiba a bit more like the old Seto that Mokuba had long known back in the orphanage.

After the exam, Atem slid out of the chair and back to his feet. Kaiba soon stood as well and Dr. Peters explained that Atem had a stigmatism. He then explained what a stigmatism was and then further explained he'll have to wear glasses when he's on the computer, reading or driving. He also said Atem can choose to wear them daily if he wishes to. Kaiba thanked the doctor and led Atem out and back to the main room. Atem had his prescription in his hand and Kaiba went for the black framed glasses Atem picked out earlier.

"Are these still the ones you want?"

"Yes, I don't want something over the top."

"Probably a smart move, alright, then let's go and order them."

* * *

They returned to Kaiba Corporation in no time and Atem and Kaiba quickly went back to their floor.

"If we are keeping our relationship a secret, then shouldn't we make it less obvious we are going places—?"

"Atem, you're my assistant. Richard had to follow me to places and even attend meetings with me. They don't assume anything other than you doing your job. I put the appointment in my name so it'd be less obvious, even though that the appointment was for you. Trust me, I'm not being reckless."

Atem had to admit, Kaiba was smart and always thought outside the box when it counted. He nodded his head in understanding, "Very well, but thank you for coming with me," he said with a smile.

"You were right; there were some things I wouldn't exactly know how to explain."

Kaiba huffed a bit, "Of course, because I know how to lie and have a backup story to cover it."

"Are you sure that's why you wanted to come?"

"Why else would I?"

"Let's just say…I saw how you looked at me when I had those glasses on. That was far from being professional," Atem teased and left the elevator when it dinged. Kaiba blinked and for once, he was the one turning red in the cheeks. Shit, Atem saw!

* * *

Atem was putting his jacket on and about to head out when Kaiba came out as well. He smirked a bit to Atem, "Do you have plans tonight?" He asked softly and Atem arched a brow as he thought and shrugged, "Not really, why?"

"I was thinking…why not break the news to our little brothers finally? You and Yugi come over tonight, I'm sure him and Mokuba can find things to do together while _we_ have some time together outside of work."

The idea really threw Atem off as he looked surprised by this. "Really? You want to break the news to them?"

"I've already told Mokuba, I told him last night—"

"I told Yugi last night too…"

Kaiba blinked and soon laughed, which made Atem laugh in response, even though he really didn't see the reason with laughing about this other than they're pretty much on the same wavelength.

"Then it won't come off as weird me inviting you and Yugi to dinner, will it?" Kaiba finally said and Atem shook his head, "Not really, no, but are you sure you—"

"Atem, if we're to work out then as much as I don't enjoy it, I have to get along with your brother."

It's been a month since they've been together. Of course, most of that time was spent with Atem healing at home, but still, this relieved any doubts Atem had earlier. He couldn't help but to smile up at Kaiba.

"You really are serious about me, aren't you?"

Kaiba's cheeks turned a bit red and he scoffed and looked away, "Maybe…so how about it?"

"I don't see a problem with it. I'll go home and get Yugi and we'll be there."

"José will take you; I doubt you even remember the way."

Atem didn't, honestly, so he nodded. "Then I'll see you shortly?"

Kaiba nodded and looked around to make sure no one was around and leaned down to kiss Atem firmly, "You will, and just as I promised…later on tonight, we're continuing what started yesterday."

He gave a smirk and winked to Atem and soon left for his office to finish a few things up. Atem had a goofy grin on his face and soon went to the waiting driver outside of the corporation building.


	13. TWELVE

**TWELVE**

Atem came home and thankfully Yugi was alone. Atem greeted Yugi and the littler Muto smiled softly in return. "As surprising as this may sound, um, Kaiba wants us to come over for dinner tonight," Atem soon said and Yugi blinked in surprised.

"Us as in…me included?"

"He knows you two aren't the best of friends, but he said he wants to possibly try and change that, so yes, he wants you there too."

Yugi looked surprised, but Atem also saw a bit of something else that he couldn't exactly put a finger on. He was a bit nervous and soon asked, "Do you…want to come?"

At that point, Yugi nodded with a big smile, a genuine one, "Yeah, I'd love to! It just…it surprises me, y'know?"

Atem nodded, "It surprised me too, but he wants this, and I'm actually happy that he does. So get changed, okay? José is out waiting for us. If you have any—wait, it's Friday, isn't it?"

He couldn't remember the days, honestly, but Yugi nodded, "It's Friday, I'll do my homework tomorrow, okay?"

Deciding it was fair; he nodded and watched Yugi leave for his bedroom to change out of his school uniform. Atem knew it was wishful thinking, but maybe Kaiba will eventually fall into his group of friends. Of course that's like stated before: wishful thinking. For now, Atem was more than happy Kaiba was finally trying to incorporate Yugi and Mokuba in more things with them. Atem was in the know of Mokuba and they were somewhat friends, but he wanted to be closer to him. He hoped Kaiba wanted the same with Yugi.

* * *

Kaiba made it home in record time. He knew Atem and Yugi would be coming soon and he already had his chef making dinner for four. Honestly, this thing made Kaiba nervous. He wanted to make his relationship with Atem work and _last_. He knew by that he'd have to suck it up and start trying to fix his relationship with the littler Muto, Yugi. He never minded Yugi, he just tended to find him a bit of a brat, but Kaiba is also almost nineteen, so it'd figure he'd be in that kind of mind state. Plus, all this time, he thought _Yugi_ was his arch rival, but it was Atem who honestly was. Not saying Yugi wasn't a good duelist, because he was. Kaiba enjoyed the duel they had – Atem and Yugi. Despite his constant thinking that Atem threw the duel and how Atem's somewhat worded things to prove that theory, he had to admit that Yugi was definitely good as well. But he wasn't about to be handing out compliments.

Mokuba was soon in sight and Kaiba greeted him, "We're having dinner guests tonight, Mokuba. So wash up," he said as he put his jacket on the hanger and back in the closet.

Mokuba blinked, "Uh, who?"

"Atem and Yugi," he responded and saw Mokuba beaming, "Alright, about time!" He laughed lightly and raced to go get cleaned up for dinner.

Kaiba sighed, "Yeah, glad you're at ease, kid, because I sure as hell am not…" he muttered.

Instead of getting along with the parents, he'll need to get along with the little brother, and some reason it made him nervous.

About fifteen more minutes had passed and Sebastian was finishing up dinner when the doorbell rung. Kaiba knew instantly who it was. So he walked down the stairs, but Mokuba already was at the front door greeting the two Muto brothers happily. Kaiba's nerves continued to rise, but he forced himself to walk over and greet the two. He was nervous beyond anything and definitely out of a comfort zone, but he still managed to make a small smile appear.

"Glad you both could make it, Sebastian is almost done with dinner. Meantime, can I uh…get any of you anything to drink?"

"I'm alright for now, but thanks for inviting me, Kaiba," Yugi said brightly and Kaiba gave a nod, "Anytime, um, can I talk with you alone for a moment, Yugi?"

Yugi looked a bit taken back, but he nodded his head with a little smile, "Sure thing."

Kaiba left Atem and Mokuba, knowing Mokuba would keep Atem occupied. He led Yugi to the backroom for more privacy and cleared his throat, "As you know this is much out of my character," he explained and finally looked down to Yugi.

"But I am willing to give us a clean slate if you're willing. If I expect for Atem and I to work out then I need to get along with you as well. You and Mokuba already get along, so now I have to…swallow my pride and give us a fair chance, especially now. So, will you be willing, Yugi?"

Yugi blinked in surprise but smiled in a nod, "Of course, Kaiba. I know you've never liked me—"

"I honestly don't know what I thought of you anymore. My rival was you, but it wasn't you, well a mix of both, I guess but I'm not wracking my brain on technicalities. As far as I'm aware, that past never happened and the crap I was fed didn't happen either. As you can see, it's even too complicated for even _me_ to pick apart, but I know one thing and that's that…"

He swallowed and began to fight himself in forcing it out. Why did Atem do this to him?

"I care a lot for your brother, and to some level of degree, I care about you too because of what you are to him. So this is me taking the first step in trying to make amends with you. We're not going to be best friends, but I can…live with being somewhat friends. It's better than the alternative."

Yugi can tell Kaiba was struggling with this, but at the same time he was happy Kaiba was developing like this. And to think, this all started when he started to date Atem. Yugi was happy for the both of them, he was grateful for all Kaiba's done for not only Atem but for him. The therapy was working wonders and her advice truly helped Yugi. Of course, he knew he wasn't out of the full woods yet, but this was a better start than what it was before.

"Don't worry, I get what you're saying, Kaiba," Yugi said with a smile.

"Whatever kind of friendship we get I'll be happy with, and I'm happy for both you and Atem. I think you're both good for each other, and I really do appreciate you taking this step."

Kaiba nodded, "Please don't make a big deal out of this I'm already out of my comfort zone as is…"

"I won't, I just wanted to let you know."

"Then…thanks, I guess?"

"Don't try so hard, Kaiba. The old you was fine, you don't have to change to make this work."

Kaiba arched a brow and Yugi finally left the room, leaving him dumbfounded. Just what the hell was it with these Muto guys?! Scoffing, he left the room and soon saw Mokuba showing Atem Capmon, which was something Mokuba was pretty good at. Capsule Monsters was a chess game, a chess game version of duel monsters, basically. All of the kids loved it along with the new edition of Dungeon Dice Monsters and of course Duel Monsters. He watched from afar and saw how content Atem was. They were playing a simple game, yet to Kaiba it seemed that Atem belonged. It was a weird feeling, but he couldn't help but to smile a bit at the sight. Soon enough, Yugi settled on the couch and began to check out the unused Capmons while Mokuba taught Atem how to play. Kaiba didn't even say a word, he just watched the three contently.

* * *

After dinner was done, Mokuba managed to get Yugi to his game room, where Kaiba knew they'd be up there for a long while. Kaiba put the dishes in the sink and found Atem right behind him with a soft smile.

"That wasn't so bad, I don't think."

Kaiba smirked a bit, "It could have gone worse," he said in agreement and sighed. "I'm…trying," he finally said.

Atem nodded, "I know you are, Yugi told me what you said to him. Kaiba, you don't have to change yourself. All you have to do is be a little less locked up. There are people you can trust, people who accept you for you."

"Tch, yeah, your mini me told me the same thing."

"Then why do you feel you have to impress someone?"

Kaiba remained quiet and soon shrugged as he walked off, knowing Atem would follow.

"I don't know, I guess this is different than what I'm used to. My stepfather, he always wanted me to be the best and my best was never good enough. I always had to impress him otherwise he'd threaten us with going back to the orphanage. When you spend most of your life molding into someone it's hard to break it."

He admitted, finding it odd how he easily was able to let Atem know that. He went out the back doors to the back porch and settled in the couch that was out there. Atem comfortably settled beside him and Kaiba leaned against the back and stared up at the slowly darkening sky. The abstract in colors were beautiful, orange, blue, yellow, pink and purple. As he stared up there, he felt something wrap around his hand and out of instinct, he coiled his fingers softly around it.

"You don't have to impress me…or Yugi. If you feel you have to impress someone then it's not worth the struggle in doing so. I suppose it's different when trying to run a company. You do as a CEO have to impress other companies, but outside of work, you can easily be that Seto again."

"Hm, you make it sound so easy, but it's not. The truth is…I'm not sure I know how to be that person again. This is who I am now, there's no changing that can be done."

"Maybe perhaps you haven't tried hard enough."

Seto looked over to Atem then with an arched, "And by that you mean..?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Take me for example," he started off.

"I was back in my day a Pharaoh of Egypt. I ruled Egypt and I more than likely was not who I am right now. I remember when Yugi put together the puzzle for the first time how dark I seemed to be. I remember how I didn't bat an eye to send someone to the shadow realm or even make them play penalty games. If I recall right, I sent you to one during our first meet. I tried to show you how to treat your cards with honor and respect by making you feel like you were one of those cards in the graveyard. My justifications were cruel illusions and I enjoyed playing those kinds of games. I also was at one point willing to let you die just to win a game. I would have stopped at nothing to win a game and I stopped at nothing to defend my vessel and his friends, even if it could cost lives. And now, I'm mortal, I don't have my powers anymore and even when I did I changed, because Yugi influenced me otherwise. Him and his friends became my friends, and because of their influences, Yugi's especially, it conquered that darkness inside of me. I was molded into one thing but I was changed by the influences around me. And by me being human, I have to relearn everything on becoming human. Again, I was used to one thing – a spirit – and now I'm changing. If I can change my ways, Kaiba, then so can you. I believe in that. You've broken that mold already. Maybe not by a lot, but you have. You finally let someone other than your brother inside and that's already a change."

Though Kaiba wanted to forget of the ancient crap, he saw what Atem meant and honestly, he needed that. He needed to know that he wasn't in this alone and no one understood what he meant. But Atem, he did, and if what he says is true then Kaiba is already slowly breaking that mold Gozaburo forced him to make, to become. The only person who can change that is Seto himself, but apparently he was slowly changing that already without taking much knowledge of it.

"Are you willing to wait until it's finally changed, though? It could take years for all I know."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kaiba looked away from Atem then and shrugged, "I…don't know, just thinking out loud, I guess…"

Atem arched a brow, he wasn't buying this. "You're…worried that you're going to lose me, aren't you?"

Kaiba remained silent. He knew that alone would give Atem the answer, and it did, because he heard a sigh coming from his partner.

"Kaiba, I'm not that kind of a person. I'm with you until the end, or until you push me out."

"I don't think I have the ability to push you out," he confessed and finally looked back to Atem.

"What were you really worried about earlier? I'm here pouring my heart out, I think it's time you start being fully opened with me too."

Atem bit into his bottom lip. He knew Kaiba didn't buy into his response at the optometrist's office, really. His eyes dropped down and he ended up playing with Kaiba's fingers with his free hand from the one holding onto it.

"I suppose I worried about the same thing," he admitted.

"I find myself caring more about you and it often worries me that somewhere down the line you're going to find someone better and be done with me. I…personally think you _can_ do better, but I can't seem to let you go."

Kaiba looked touched. He ended up sitting upright and removed his hand from Atem's to cup his chin and bring their eyes together in a connection.

"Trust me when I say that you're _not_ losing me. There's no one better, it took you getting hit by a car and me thinking you were dying to realize that. I took my jacket off you and I wrapped it around you and I never once let you go. The more you nuzzled into me the more panicked I got—"

"So it was you that was carrying me?"

"Well yeah, who else you thought it was?"

"I don't know, I figured it was another employee?"

He laughed, "You think so little of me," he joked and shook his head as he released Atem's chin and situated himself back comfortably in his seat.

"No, it was me, and then at the hospital I jumped Yugi knowing he was the reason. I don't feel bad for doing it, because I think to some extent it made him realize a few things, but same time he made _me_ realize that you're not going to be around for forever and that if I wanted something with you I had to do it before someone else took my chance. I thought that someone was Juliet at first."

He stopped his confession when Atem began to laugh. Kaiba scoffed, "Yeah, laugh it up, laugh it up!"

"Remind me to thank Yugi later then," he teased and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

It surprised him that he suddenly found Atem straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atem's waist to keep him steady.

"I take it confession hour is over?"

"Is there anything else you'd want to discuss?"

Kaiba thought on that but soon shook his head. Atem took that liberty in pressing his lips to Kaiba's. Kaiba returned the kiss, but soon broke from the connection to quickly duck under Atem's jaw line. He took this time to softly nibble on Atem's neck, which made Atem shiver a bit. He lulled his head a bit more to the side to expose his neck more and Kaiba soon wrapped his mouth around the curve and began to suck on the flesh. Meanwhile, Atem combed through Kaiba's soft hair with a hand and basked in the small interaction. He gave off a soft moan and shivered a bit more when Kaiba's hands traveled up his shirt to softly claw down his back.

Finally, Kaiba pulled away and licked the saliva from Atem's neck with a proud smirk at the dark bruise he left. "Why the prideful grin?" Atem soon asked and Kaiba chuckled.

"Oh, _you'll_ find out soon enough. Meantime, what do you want to do since they're probably playing video games?"

Atem gave that a small ponder before he shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you like to do, I suppose. I can't really think of anything to do."

Kaiba smirked, "I have a few ideas, but now's not the time for those. Not while Yugi and Mokuba are here. So how about we do something casual for us and play a game of Duel Monsters or something?"

Atem smiled softly, "And if I don't have my deck?"

"Then a video game duel will be our next call."

"A virtual duel it is then," he agreed and climbed off Kaiba.

Kaiba confidently took Atem's hand and led him back inside to the game room on the third floor where his bedroom was located, but he took the right and entered a different room. Inside was a clean room with only a black leather couch in center of a plasma screen TV and numerous game consoles below in a neat and organized state. Atem took a seat on the couch and looked around. It was pretty bare with only white for the walls and the blue carpeting that matched the rest of the home. Kaiba seemed to not be much for a decorator, which Atem didn't mind in the very least. They did have a nice view from the wall that was made with fiberglass to better absorb the sun's lighting into the room. However, with it setting for the evening, it was just a beautiful abstract of art.

Kaiba soon settled beside Atem and handed him the Play Station 2 controller and explained briefly on how to play. Of course, Atem knew how to play the game, but he just needed to know how to get from point A to B. Once he understood the basics on the controller, the two made their decks and chose a deck master. Kaiba's being Blue Eyes White Dragon and Atem's being Dark Magician. The basic of the game is to protect your deck master at all costs, but at the same time try to get the opponent's life points down to zero. It can be done through typical dueling or direct attacking, higher point monster cards or magic or trap cards. The only downside for direct attacking is the fact the opponent needs to move on the board and get as close to the opponent's deck master as possible in order to strike.

"Ready to lose, babe?" Kaiba smirked playfully to Atem and Atem just chuckled.

"If by losing you mean winning, then yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Yugi hung out on the second floor, Mokuba's personal game room. He held numerous games like any kid would, but since Yugi wanted to further learn how to play Capmon, they were playing a virtual version of it on Mokuba's Game Cube.

"It's pretty simple if you're familiar with chess, kind of. Basically what we do is we pick five capsule monsters. The higher the number the more powerful it is, but see with this game it's kind of a random choice. So you don't know what you'll get, but even if it's a low level it can still be valuable, because some offer special abilities. You just have to know how to use them."

Yugi listened carefully to Mokuba's words and nodded his head. "Sounds like fun, how come I've never heard of Capmon? I've heard of Dungeon Dice and of course Duel Monsters, but Capmon – is it new?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean I've known of Capmon for a couple years now, but it's not as popular like Duke's version of Duel Monsters or Pegasus's. I guess it's more directed towards people of my age, but even still, most prefer the other two. I don't know why, I just love Capmon, I think it's because back in the orphanage with Seto we played chess a lot. He was always better at chess than me, but I don't know, maybe it's kind of close to me because of the memories it brings back."

Mokuba wore a smile the whole time. Yugi honestly couldn't imagine what it would have been like in an orphanage, but at least Mokuba had Seto with him through it all. Their bond, it was almost like Yugi and Atem's. Yugi's very first friend was Téa, but if it weren't for Atem then Yugi wouldn't have so many friends he has now, including Atem. Not to mention, Atem made Yugi more confident in himself than he's ever been.

Back before Yugi ever solved the millennium puzzle, he was bullied and definitely wasn't one for fighting. He still wasn't, but he wasn't a "sissy" as one would refer to him as. Yugi was always the little weirdo who would think so little of himself, but put a game in front of him – checkers, a puzzle, anything – and he could figure it out. He was definitely a gamer, thanks to his grandfather.

Yugi remembered the first time he ever discovered the box the millennium puzzle was inside. It was collecting dust on grandpa's shelf behind the register and Yugi was always drawn to it for some reason. It wasn't until he finally grabbed it that he began to try and put it together, but it never worked out as planned. He remembered getting so frustrated at the numerous pieces, all looking alike but couldn't fit. He spent countless nights trying to put it together only to fail. He still didn't know what made him able to solve it. All he remembered was that he was in a tight situation with an upper classman, a hall monitor named Ushio. To him, he swore Yugi was getting bullied by Tristan and Joey. Yugi had to admit, they were a bit harsh with him, but by Joey's words it was to "make him a man", which Yugi understood now, but back then he still considered them his friends. It was a twisted way to look at it, but Yugi always saw them as his friends.

When Ushio volunteered to be Yugi's bodyguard and to "take care of the problem", Yugi remembered how he worked on that puzzle to clear his mind until he was exhausted and fell asleep. He can always get so far with the puzzle and then couldn't figure out much afterwards. By morning, Yugi was brought to panic when he saw Ushio at school. He called for Yugi to come over and Yugi then saw his two friends, Tristan and Joey beaten to pulps against the school's building. Yugi remembered how scared he was and how upset he became. He felt even worse when Ushio brought the bomb down on Yugi's due payment for his "services", services that Yugi never once asked for. 200,000 yen was the payment, which was approximately 1,600 dollars in American money. It was an outrageous price, but Ushio made it clear that Yugi better hand it over come the following morning or else. The 'or else' was pretty understanding in its own, however, it was still money he didn't own. During this course, Yugi forced Ushio to beat him up rather Joey and Tristan when Ushio made it clear that he wasn't done with them. Despite what Joey said he was trying to do for Yugi, Joey at that point saw how much courage Yugi had. He had it when his friends were in danger; friends Joey never thought he'd ever be considered by Yugi with how he treated him.

Yugi remembered that night, he remembered how awful he felt and how only putting together the puzzle was the only remedy he had. Some reason, it was much clearer tonight. The pieces were more understanding to him, which was rather odd despite how awful he felt. He didn't have the money to pay Ushio, but he couldn't stop putting together the puzzle. Piece by piece he put it together and then finally was down to his final piece, the center. Ecstatic he was, he eagerly reached in the box to see his piece was missing. The feeling he felt, it was horrible. He was so close and yet still so far. His grandfather came in at that point and showed him the missing piece, but Solomon explained how it wasn't him that found it, but Joey and that Joey told Solomon what was going on. Not only did Yugi have the final piece he needed to his treasure, he often called it, but Solomon had handed him an envelope of money, the amount Yugi needed. It was almost as if his dark cloud faded and then nothing after that until the following morning.

He'd have blackouts often and it was always when he felt at his lowest, at his worst and being hopeless. He'd come to and have no memory of anything except everyone was safe. He went a year through this until it became clear to him that he had another presence inside him. At first, Yugi was scared of the spirit in the puzzle; it was when the spirit would have stopped at nothing to win the duel Kaiba was trying to make him surrender to. At that point, his bond with Atem began to grow and now they were here. Atem was here. In an odd sense, Atem was like Yugi's own Seto. Atem was there when Yugi felt at his lowest, it was Atem who gave Yugi the strength and confidence he needed and it was Atem who to this day is someone Yugi secretly looked up to. He was the closest thing to an older brother he's ever had and honestly, Yugi couldn't be more grateful to still have Atem in his life.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Mokuba's voice was heard and Yugi blinked, "Huh?"

He looked over to Mokuba's concerned expression, "You…sort of just zoned out."

"Oh! Ha, um, sorry Mokuba, I was…just thinking. That's all."

"About what?"

"Just…the past, I guess. I'm fine, though, really."

Mokuba frowned a bit more, "Are you sure?"

"Mhm, positive! Now, let's play."

The two played a few rounds. Mokuba won most of them, but once Yugi got the final hang of it he began to actually pose as a threat. The two hadn't realized how long they've played until the sun was down completely and the only light they had was the backlight of the television screen. After a final round, Mokuba turned the game off and went over to turn on the light. Yugi winced from the sudden brightness of the lights, but soon adjusted to them.

"So I have a question," Mokuba finally said as he settled back on his own side of the couch. Yugi looked over to Mokuba and smiled, "Sure, what?"

Mokuba at first seemed to be hesitant, but he finally spoke up, "How's the uh…therapy doing? Seto said you were doing therapy to try and well…y'know…"

Yugi remained quiet; it figured Kaiba would share that information with Mokuba. Not that Yugi minded, but he sometimes wished he could distract himself from that.

"I'm uh…doing okay, I guess. I mean it's a step process."

"I know, and I know how close you were to him. It's why I was asking, I mean I've been worried about you ever since I found out about it. I didn't think it was that bad until we ran over Atem with our car."

Yugi chuckled nervously, "Yeah, well…I'm not going to have a repeat of that, trust me. It has it's hard times and it's easy times, I mean it's going to be a bit before he stops appearing in my dreams or I see him or hear him sometimes. The therapist has been wonderful, though. She's often suggested for me to keep a journal and when I feel the need, I write to him through the journal. She's also said that my dreams of him, all my dreams are made from my subconscious and rather make the dream painful to try and change it to something that isn't."

"Does it help?"

"Somewhat, yeah, but being around my friends and Atem, it helps a bit more. It makes me feel less alone, y'know?"

The little Kaiba nodded in understanding and soon smiled brightly, "And you got me and Seto too! I may not understand what you're going through completely, but I'm still here to help out. You're family now and family sticks together!"

Yugi was taken aback by that and blinked at Mokuba in question.

Mokuba noticed and soon spoke up, "Our brothers are together, and Seto is already making small steps in accepting more people in. As far as I'm aware, you're part of the family and so is Atem. So family sticks together, my brother taught me that."

Touched by Mokuba's acceptance, Yugi smiled tenderly and nodded, "Thanks Mokuba that means a lot to me."

"No sweat! And besides, I always liked you and Atem as well as Joey, Tristan, Téa and Duke. All of you guys are so nice and even when you didn't know me all of you were willing to help me when I had Pegasus on my butt."

"And you had ours when we needed it," Yugi pointed out and Mokuba laughed.

"Not nearly as often as you guys have helped us, but what's friends and family for, right?"

"Ha, right!"

Being around Mokuba and talking with him, it definitely was helping Yugi more. It was better than feeling that he was being eyed by his friends and sometimes Atem. By that, he meant them always worrying of him and asking him how he's doing. Sometimes, Yugi felt that he had to keep a front up to everyone, but with Mokuba he didn't feel the pressure and it was a relief off of his shoulders. As he thought of this, he soon frowned as another memory came to him. It was the afternoon of when Yugi had jumped out of his window and went to Joey's. He then heard Kaiba from the hospital and soon found himself asking…

"Can I ask for your insight on something?"

Mokuba blinked, but nodded, "Sure, what about?"

Yugi bit into his bottom lip as he debated on how to word it. Once he figured he had a decent enough timeline for the words, he spoke up.

"That duel I did with Atem, he…swears he didn't let me win. Kaiba thinks he did. Do you think Atem let me win the duel, because he wanted to go home?"

He needed someone else's insight and for some reason he felt Mokuba would give him the best and most honest. Atem, if saying he did let Yugi win, he'd know how angry Yugi would be and Kaiba already had it in his head that Atem did just what Yugi feared. If he asked the guys then they probably will say "no" or "I don't know". So Mokuba was Yugi's only other option. Mokuba had to admit, it was an odd question to ask, but he honestly pondered that long and hard. He couldn't remember most of that duel, but he remembered enough to give an honest answer.

"Honestly, I don't think he did. I think Atem dueled to the best of his ability. I don't know he doesn't seem like the type to just throw a duel, no matter how much he wanted to lose, even if he did. I guess I see my brother in that sense. Like, Atem hates to lose at anything, just like my brother. Both are really passionate over the game too, so even if he wanted to go back home I think he'd still would have given it his all, but even I noticed he had a lot on his mind. I mean look at it through his eyes, he's been a shadow of you for so long and around all of us. He grew used to everyone, but when he finally gained his identity, his background and everything else, he felt like his own person and not the other you. But even with that, he knew he'd have to do one or the other. If he won then he'd be forced inside the puzzle still and live life in your shadows. He'd know who he was and would probably miss everything through his memories. On the other hand, if he lost then he'd be saying goodbye to the friends he's made here and be saying goodbye to you. He may think, even with Seto's reasoning for the outcome of the duel, believe he let you win, because how Seto worded it, it wasn't an exact lie, but still, I think he's wrong that Atem threw the duel for you. I mean if you ask me, it was a pretty evened out battle. If he just threw the duel he wouldn't have dueled as clever as he did like he normally would. So I think even Atem doesn't fully understand what his intentions were. Maybe in his heart he knew he didn't let you win, but his head is telling him he did. Plus, I think Atem would know you'd be angry if he threw the duel, and also, as weird as it sounds…you were kind of picked to have the puzzle. So obviously if all that ancient Egypt stuff was true then you're his reincarnation, how else would you two look a lot alike and be an amazing team?"

Yugi listened to every word Mokuba said and realized now how right he was. Atem, he would never throw a duel, especially to Yugi. Atem would push Yugi to do his best and his best was good enough, but even though Atem didn't go back home, he was still his own person here. He had his own body; he had everything to be an individual. If he would have won then he would have been stuck as a spirit in the puzzle. So in this outcome, it was a better one anyways, as weird as it sounded. He smiled to Mokuba and nodded his head.

"Your point makes a lot of sense," he agreed.

"It's just…Atem and I got into that argument before I left. He swore he didn't let me win, but I don't know, for some reason I felt he did."

"I don't think he would ever let you win. I think he just had a lot running through his mind and it made him seem distracted, but even you have to admit that the game was pretty close."

"Yeah, it was, and he still chose this life."

Mokuba smiled, "That's because he cares about you and knew you'd need him still. Not in the sense many think, but as your best friend and brother, he knew he belonged here."

"Well I do have to admit, I'd probably be worst off if he still wasn't here. Ever since I finished that puzzle he's always been there. Of course, I didn't know about him at first and I did fear him once, but he was always there when I needed someone. Just like with my friends."

"Which I'm glad for, and that I _can_ relate to, because if I didn't have Seto then who knows where I'd be? Seto's always been my best friend and we've always been a team. I know you haven't really seen that side of Seto, but hopefully you will eventually. I mean, I see him changing and he's changing because of Atem. I don't think its Seto doing it purposefully; I just think Atem is bringing out that old Seto I used to know when we were little out."

"Hmm, yeah, I told him to not try too hard. The old Kaiba is good enough."

"Haha, yeah!"

* * *

It was reaching almost eight thirty when everyone returned to the lounge area. Atem and Yugi were about to head back home with José. Yugi thanked Kaiba for having them over and Kaiba shrugged.

"Maybe we can do this again soon?" He proposed and Yugi nodded, "Sounds good to me, I had a lot of fun!"

"Me too!" Mokuba chimed in, "Hopefully it won't be too longer before we do this again. You owe me a rematch in Capmon, Yugi."

"Haha, you're on!"

Surprisingly, Kaiba felt this went pretty well. He was happier knowing that the two littler siblings were accepting of the elders' relationship.

"Remember, this goes to both of you: don't let the cat out of the bag about Atem and me. We'll let more in when we're good and ready," Kaiba said and both of the siblings nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Yugi promised and looked up to Atem and snickered a bit. "Although, I think they'll figure it out on their own."

Atem arched a brow, not understanding what Yugi meant by that. Kaiba only gave Atem a cheeky grin. What was he freaking missing? Even Mokuba was snickering and that confused Atem all the more.

"Anyways, we should head back, right Atem?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, we should."

He bid Mokuba a farewell and as did Yugi. Yugi was already heading out to the car with Atem about to follow, but Kaiba stopped him by grabbing his arm and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He didn't expect for Kaiba to kiss him in front of Mokuba, but the littler Kaiba didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Watch out for cars," Kaiba teased and Atem punched him in his arm with a smirk, "Watch out for curly blondes," he retorted and Kaiba laughed.

Atem soon joined Yugi in the car and they were taken home. Yugi wouldn't tell Atem what he meant by "they would already figure it out" and it frustrated him. What was it that Atem was missing?

José dropped them off at their apartment and both Muto's walked inside the dark apartment. After flipping on the switch, they took their shoes off and locked the door.

Atem smiled to Yugi, "So you had fun?"

Yugi nodded, "I did, and it was smoother than I thought it'd go with Kaiba and all. I enjoyed playing with Mokuba too."

"So, I'm guessing you're into Capmon now?"

"It's pretty fun; I wish I knew about it awhile ago, also, I have something to say to you."

Atem arched a brow, not really knowing what Yugi wanted to say to him. So he waited nervously,

"And…what's that?"

Yugi's smile faltered a bit and he looked down briefly before returning back to Atem's gaze, "I wanted to apologize. Y'know, what I said to you that night…I don't know what came over me. I know you didn't throw that duel for me, Atem. I knew you were playing your hardest and also had a lot going on in your mind. I mean, it's never like you to throw a duel," he said and Atem's eyes widened a bit.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I really am thankful that you're still here. You could have gone home, but you chose to stay here. I never made it known how appreciative I was of that and still am. The truth is, I don't know where I'd be if you weren't still here. I've always leaned towards you for support when I needed it, even without realizing it."

Yugi's smile returned to his lips and Atem smiled in response. He ruffled Yugi's hair, "Yugi, this _is_ my home. I'm not the same person I was back centuries ago. You influenced me to become something different. I think it's a balanced trade for us. I don't know where I'd be if I ever lost you."

Yugi wasn't expecting that, but it definitely made him feel amazing inside to know it was a fair trade. "Well, I should get ready for bed, but wanna have a fun game of Duel Monsters?"

Atem smiled more, "Sounds perfect, we'll both get ready for bed and meet back out here."

Yugi quickly agreed and went to his bedroom to change. Meanwhile, Atem went to his and changed into more comfortable wear: black and white flannel pajama pants and a grey long sleeve. He decided to leave his boot off, figuring it'd be better to give it a breather, plus, he hated that thing. He thought the sling was bad, but the boot was just as bad.

It was a bit tender applying pressure to his leg with it being bound up for so long, but he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. It was then he noticed the bruise on the base of his neck on the left side. Blinking, he pulled the neck collar down to further investigate and remembered the earlier discussions with Kaiba.

He growled, "Dammit Seto Kaiba!" He could hear Yugi's laughter in the background at this point.


	14. THIRTEEN

**THIRTEEN**

 _A few weeks later_

The routine was simple. Atem woke up and got Yugi ready for school along with himself and then they'd go about their ways once Atem walked Yugi to school. He was finally free from his boot, which was a relief for him considering he was about to throw the damn thing out the window at any rate. As agreed upon, since Atem no longer had his boot, he was free to walk as a free man to and from work. Of course, due to Kaiba's first stunt in pulling this, both Muto brothers were still drilled on what the whole fiasco was about through their many of friends. Like Yugi promised to Kaiba weeks ago, he kept his mouth shut and continued to play off that he simply didn't know. Atem's gotten to where he's purposely tried to avoid confrontations with either Téa, Joey or Tristan. Duke seemed to understand they didn't wanna speak about it and gave them their space, which was what the guys initially wanted, but of course, Joey, Téa and Tristan will still be themselves.

Finally, Atem was weaseled into going shopping with Téa this Saturday. He was a bit reluctant in doing so, but the friendship those two had was undescribed. Many assumed she liked Atem more than a friend and perhaps she might, but does he pay much mind to it? Not really, especially when it's Seto Kaiba he continually thinks about. The bruise was long gone from his neck, yet he could still feel Kaiba's lips on his flesh. It brought goosebumps just imagining it. He didn't enjoy having to resort in wearing his infamous fashionable belt choker all days of the weeks to try and keep the bruise hidden. Although, Kaiba seemed to have gained a kick out of it each time he saw Atem. Of course, Atem scowled at him and even cornered him to ask him what the meaning of it was about. Kaiba actually had the audacity to nonchalantly say 'I didn't hear you complaining when I was doing it so I continued', which immediately shut Atem up and flush a beet red in his cheeks.

Yugi was going off to hang with Mokuba and Joey and Tristan were tagging along for the heck of it. Atem enjoyed how Yugi and Mokuba continued to keep in contact. Yugi began to invite Mokuba to more events and he was happy no one ever objected. Sadly, Kaiba has been tied in with work. Atem's volunteered to come by and help him out, but Kaiba told him that he would distract him more than getting work done. So hence why Atem decided to finally take Téa up on going to the mall. He missed their hangouts and really enjoyed her company. He wasn't much of a fashionista but Téa never seemed to mind it.

She picked him up dressed bright and carefree like usual. Due to the cold weather changes, she was sporting off a pair of light blue skinny jeans with casual black sneakers and a matching denim jacket with the cuffs unbuttoned at her wrists. It covered the majority of her pink T-shirt, but at least she was fitted for the weather changes. Atem wore similar attire, only darker shade in blue of the jeans and black boots to go with it. He had a white long-sleeve on with a black vest over and left opened. It wasn't as preferred for some, but the weather to Atem was just warm enough for simple precautions.

"And he lives!"

She teased as he came out of the game shop's entrance and locked up with his key. He gave a little snort to her in response, "I have been alive, thank you."

"Yeah but with you working all the time and healing it's been crazy trying to make plans with you."

Atem put his keys in his pocket and smiled to her warmly, "True, but at least now we have some time. Unfortunately for me I have to suffer with you trying on clothes."

She smirked and began to walk, her white purse on her shoulder with a hand holding it at the cord. "Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad. I'm more than sure we can find you a few things for work."

"I think I am pretty much set for that. Kaiba isn't picky on what I wear," he replied, but kept it to himself that Kaiba's stated time and time again that no matter what he wore he wanted to rip it right off of him and throw him against a wall.

He was half expecting for Téa to bring something up with Kaiba, but she never did. It was all light and casual conversations thankfully. He enjoyed catching up with Téa in finding out what she's been up to. Apparently, she was saving up a lot and her dreams for New York was slowly becoming a reality. Of course, she had to finish high school first, but she wasn't shying away from taking the next plane out to America. She's always wanted to be a dancer. She wanted to run to America and live her dreams. They were dreams that she's had for the longest, far longer than when Atem ever came into the picture.

Honestly, seeing how happy Téa was in knowing her dreams were coming true soon enough, he couldn't be happier for her. She deserved it. Out of everyone, it was Téa that Atem felt closer to, well, aside from Yugi. Téa was there when he discovered his origin, or the basic gist of it. If it wasn't for their "date" then they'd never would have discovered anything about Atem and his past. Wow, that seemed so long ago. Time certainly flies.

They hopped on the next bus to the mall and soon she was dragging Atem to many stores. Like any man, he was reluctant and sat in a chair while she tried on clothes. She wanted his opinions for things, despite him really not having much of a keen sense for fashion or what was in the now. You'd think with the many times she's dragged poor Atem to the mall with her that he would have gained some, but nah. He just knew if she looked decent in it or not. That was normally good enough for Téa since she'd barely get an opinion from the others in their group. Store after store they tackled and the bags continued to increase on the man's arms. He felt more like a bellhop than a friend giving her "advice" on what's good and not on her body.

One thing he absolutely would _not_ give his opinion on were how cute a bra was. That was his limit. So while she continued to rummage through Victoria's Secret, he settled outside of the store on a bench with her bags at his feet. He forgot how tiring it was shopping with Téa.

He took a couple moments to rest since that was all he got before his phone began to ring. He jolted upright from his position and instantly patted his pockets for his Blackberry Kaiba gave him. Once he fished it out, he saw he had a text message from Kaiba:

 _Seto Kaiba – 12: 29pm_

 _I'm officially calling it break time. You wanna join me for a quick lunch?_

His violet eyes remained on the screen of the conversation log. God, he wanted to, but he was hanging with Téa. It wouldn't be right to up and ditch her, no matter how appealing seeing Kaiba was. Atem could only imagine what he looks like right now. He probably was still wearing the infamous 'just got outta bed' look. Atem's had yet to witness _that_ appearance, but it was definitely tempting to see. His thumbs remained hovered on the touch-screen keyboard as he thought on how to word his response:

 _I would love to, but I am currently at the mall with Téa. I figured since you were busy it would be alright to accompany her._

As he sent the message, he sighed in disappointment. He'd love to be with Kaiba around the clock if he could. He never thought he'd be in this deep but as the weeks progressed the more it seemed impossible to not. He was falling hard for Kaiba. That could be a good thing or a really bad thing. Whatever the outcome brought, he'd enjoy the ride while it lasted. It was good to get some experiences, right? Of course!

Kaiba responded back and Atem brought his eyes back to the screen rather than staring off into space. He used his thumb to casually slide from the bottom of the screen to unlock it and view the message log once more. His eyes widened at the response he gained:

 _Seto Kaiba – 12: 38pm_

 _So I'll come there and all of us can get something at the food court. I wanna see you. Besides, Téa doesn't bother me as much as the others do._

He blinked. Just blinked. What the – how the – wow! First Yugi and now he was willing to come out to Téa? This should be exciting to Atem, but why was his heart pounding in his ears? Another text came through, Atem was still dumbstruck to even respond to the first one:

 _Seto Kaiba – 12: 45pm_

 _That's okay, right? If not then I'll just get something sent to my place._

By this time Atem was able to form coherent sentences with his thumbs:

 _No, no! You can – I want you to come, but are you sure?_

Kaiba was putting a lot at risk in them being found out. He didn't mind it. Hell, he was getting to the point to where he _wanted_ people to know Kaiba was off the market. He wanted everyone to know Kaiba was his and his alone, but he knew Kaiba wasn't ready…or was he?

 _Seto Kaiba – 12: 48pm_

 _Not in the very least, but I'll find you and Téa at the mall. You're not hard to pick out from a crowd._

He huffed at that:

 _I'm not that easy to find!_

 _Seto Kaiba – 12: 50pm_

 _Whatever you say Star-Head ;)_

Atem scoffed then and locked his phone before placing it in his pocket. By time he did so Téa came out with a new bag, "Hey, so you ready to get some lunch?"

He felt his nerves spike then. What'd Téa think of this? He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Actually Téa …um, Kaiba is going to be joining us for lunch. It will take him a short bit to get here. I hope that's okay if he does?"

He really didn't think to ask Téa on what _she'd_ like. Wow, he really felt crappy at that point, but Téa just looked surprised by the news. She really didn't say anything, which Atem could relate to since he was in the stupor not long before.

Finally, she blinked rapidly and had found her voice, "S—Seto Kaiba's joining us? I mean, no I don't mind it's just really odd. I thought he was just your boss, Atem, I didn't know you two became friends."

Oh, they were _a lot_ more than just friends. He looked down and swallowed again, "It surprises me too…" he muttered and quickly stood up and smiled to her.

"Well, we have some time to waste until he gets here, so let's go to another store."

* * *

As he continued to get ready, all Seto Kaiba could do was question his sanity. He had to admit, it was bold of him to just invite himself to lunch, but he was known for being bold, whether that was good or bad. He managed to finish up the charts and other stats he needed to finish to help with his new partnership with Collins Enterprises and felt he deserved to be treated out and see his boyfriend. Yet, when he found out Atem was with Téa Kaiba didn't even hesitate to propose that offer, which said a lot.

Téa Gardner wasn't horrible. She was annoying sometimes, but he would rather deal with her than Wheeler and Taylor. Devlin he didn't know well enough to judge, but he wasn't about to go adding him on Facebook or anything like that either.

Quickly changing into a pair of light jeans and his black converses, he jerked a white shirt out from a hanger and put it on along with a blue and white flannel over it. He wasn't dressing for business, so he figured the more casual then the better. Leaving his sleeves rolled down and the cuffs opened, he fetched a matching denim jacket and was out the door with his wallet and car keys. It should feel causal, normal even, to be heading to the mall to meet up with a few people, but Kaiba wasn't exactly part of the "normal" trend. He's never been willing to open up so much as he has been or falling into patterns like so that makes him seem almost like a typical guy rather than a CEO for a high-praised company. His nerves were definitely getting the better of him and he had no one but that spikey-haired runt to blame for it.

* * *

Kaiba made it to the mall in no time. He's been here sometimes but never a lot to really fully know his way around. However, he still knew how to read directions and knew all malls had signs to better direct. He gave his keys to the employee to park his vehicle for him since he wasn't about to try finding a parking slot in this crowded mess. With his hands in the front of his pockets, he walked inside through the electronic doors. His deep blue eyes scanned the vast area of high ceilings with numerous levels to many shops on either side resting on the large walkway. He swallowed hard and could feel his heart scattering. He wasn't sure if this was a panic attack or what but he continued to push himself forward, telling himself to take calm breaths.

He figured since Atem was with Téa that they'd be on the second floor where most shops he'd suspect she shopped at were located. So he took the stairs to the second floor, not waiting for the elevator or tracking down a damn escalator. He just needed to find his spikey-haired guy and he'd be set. It really wouldn't be too hard. Atem and Yugi both stuck out like sore thumbs in a crowd with their outrageous hairstyle. Kaiba may make jokes on it, but if Atem ever changed his hairstyle then Kaiba would demand for him to change it back.

For a long while he searched and was brushing past many people quietly. Did they even realize this was Seto Kaiba? No one's really stop to stare. Was it really because he dressed so casually? Ah, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to complain when he really didn't want to be notice. In a few added minutes, Kaiba caught the red spikey hair and soon he saw the familiar backside of Téa. He quickly picked up speed to try and catch up to them and due to his long legs, he was successful. He didn't know how to respond, so he just gave an awkward 'Hello', which seemed to do the trick since both Atem and Téa looked over their shoulders.

"Hey, alright you're here! Now we can head on to the food court and get some food!"

Téa beamed brightly and pointed with a confident finger straight ahead, "c'mon boys, no time to waste!"

Kaiba honestly didn't know how to respond to that. So he just followed and nervously felt his body shrugging into himself like a shell. Atem could tell he was uncomfortable and he couldn't help but to feel responsible for it.

"Kaiba," Atem spoke softly but Kaiba only shrank more into himself.

"I'll be alright, I'm just…getting used to this…" he muttered and looked over to Atem.

"You should be freaking illegal," he soon spat off and Atem arched a brow. "You mean of my clothes or just my person?"

"All of it…and what you do to me."

Easily enough, they kept an even stride with one another while Téa continued to lead the pack. After a little while later Kaiba freed Atem of some of the bags and carried a fair amount, much to Atem's protesting that he had it well under control. Kaiba didn't see how Atem could put up with this torture.

* * *

Téa claimed a table for the three of them and the boys placed her bags beneath the table. Téa was the first to run off to get a sub from the Subway line while Kaiba volunteered to stay with the bags so Atem could get his lunch, but Atem stubbornly declined. So both of them settled in their claimed chairs until Téa returned to go get their own. Kaiba wasn't sure if Atem wanted Chinese food or not, but he remained at Kaiba's heels and in line for the Panda Express.

Truthfully, Atem knew Kaiba was far out of his comfort zone and he wanted to remain at his side to show him that he was right there and it'd be alright. He still didn't understand why Kaiba forced himself into this kind of environment when he was far from ready, but that answer immediately came as soon as the question crossed his mind. He felt bad knowing he was the reason Kaiba was doing all of this. It wasn't fair to him.

"Kaiba, we don't—"

"Save it, I'm already here and it's not like you put a gun to my head to come. I came on my own will."

Atem fell silent then, his guilt still slowly eating at him. They silently paid and took their trays to their table where Téa waited patiently. She put her phone down with a smile and soon began to unwrap her sandwich when Atem and Kaiba were settled. It was awkward, or well, it felt awkward for Atem, but awkward for Kaiba for other reasons. Téa luckily was one to break the ice.

"The casual look works for you, Kaiba. You look like a nineteen-year-old," she teased with a soft smile.

Kaiba's eyes left his food to look at her, "um…thanks?"

"It was a compliment, don't worry. I'm not used to seeing you outside of uniforms. I like this look a lot better."

He lowered his eyes then and began to eat his rice silently until a few moments passed, "How have…you been, Téa?"

Atem continued to pick at his food. The guilt was slowly getting too much for him. He just zoned out and continued to hatefully bash himself for being so careless and stupid, not to mention selfish. It pained him to see how uncomfortable Kaiba seemed. He was grateful that Téa was trying to make conversation with him, but this wasn't fair to him in the very least.

"I've been good, thanks. I'm saving up for a plane ticket to New York come next year sometime!"

She beamed proudly and Kaiba actually looked interested then as he picked his face up to better look at her. "New York?"

"Yup! I'm going to New York to be a professional dancer. I've always wanted to be one and be on Broadway or something. It's been a big dream of mine."

Kaiba smiled small, "Really? I…never knew that."

"You never asked before, but now you know. I'm really excited, it's just going to suck leaving Domino where all of my family and friends are."

"Sometimes you have to take risks – make sacrifices – to get to where you wanna be. I completely understand, and I think that you'll do…really well."

Atem blinked over to Kaiba, but Téa smiled brightly, "Thanks, Kaiba, that really means a lot!"

Within the last few minutes, Kaiba was eventually more at ease with Téa. They continued to talk and Atem as flabbergasted all the while. He seemed confident now, well, not entirely, but he felt more confident in being able to talk with Téa. Then again, who couldn't talk with Téa? She was such a people person after all, but it still surprised him to see this. In no time he began to dive into the conversation and all three of them spent a good while talking and enjoying the others company. It lasted for a bit until Téa broke the news that she had to take off and make dinner for her mom. Kaiba offered to drive Téa home, to which she graciously accepted. So they discarded their trash into the bins and with Kaiba's help, Atem managed to lug everything out.

It took a short bit for them to get all of her bags inside but once they did Kaiba told Atem he'd drive him home too. Atem nodded and both of the guys bid a farewell to Téa.

"Bye guys, oh and Kaiba," Kaiba looked over his shoulder as did Atem to look at Téa.

"You keep our Atem safe, you hear? Don't make me fly from New York to here to make you two kiss and make up!" She winked and instantly Atem and Kaiba both blushed cherries. Yup, it was obvious… Téa figured it out.


	15. FOURTEEN

**FOURTEEN**

The ride was a bit awkward between Atem and Seto, but Atem was unsure if it was just him feeling it or not. He certainly wasn't about to mention it to Seto just in case it was. So the silence continued to tick away with only the comfort of the soft purring from his engine. Atem's violet eyes shifted from his side window to the windshield, but not like much changed from the angle. In truth, Atem didn't know where they were going. They exited out of Domino a few minutes ago and were left with nothing but the sun setting beautifully in warm to cool abstract streaks. The trees looked more frail and darker in color due to December slowly coming. The leaves were mostly gone, leaving their hosts bare until the cycle spun back around and returned the bare trees to a youthful and luscious coloring of vibrant and health. The man sighed out and finally looked over to the driver. Kaiba seemed fixated on the road. One thing that irked Atem was that Seto Kaiba had a way in keeping his expression smooth and hard to read. It made things more difficult for Atem to read or detect from deep within. A mild pucker of his bottom lip came about as his eyes slanted slightly. The pout was unbeknownst to him, even as he turned his head back around to the side window.

"You pout like a child," Seto said in his naturally sarcastic voice.

Atem's eyes widened and he looked over to Kaiba once more to see him still looking out at the road.

"What's the pout for? Are you moody because Téa found out? It's not like it wouldn't have come to mind. After all, why else would I show up?"

Atem sighed as his shoulders slouched, "I suppose that you have a point there. I just don't want her to overly share. Not that I don't trust her, but I am entitled to worry, correct?"

"You are, but what if she does, what then?"

He faintly saw Kaiba arch a brow as he pondered that himself. Atem held mixed feelings of it. "Well, I am not so sure…what if she does? Then what would you do?"

He saw Kaiba smirk as he made a slight chuckle, "I'd make it known that since the cat's outta the bag that you're _mine_ and no one else."

The possession in his voice was thick. It made Atem shiver a bit down his spine as he shuddered. Instantly, his cheeks flushed red and he looked down to try and hide his reaction, but Atem could never hide from Kaiba. He decided to let the subject drop and looked back out through the windshield and pressed his back firmly against the leather of the seat.

"May I ask where you are taking me, Kaiba? I know we aren't going to your place. You passed the turn a mile ago."

"Relax, don't you trust me? I'm taking you somewhere so that I can have a little bit of fun. You see, Atem, how you look right now, it's taking everything in me to _not_ park this car and force you under me. So be patient."

How coolly he spoke of that unnerved Atem. He glared a bit, "I see, and don't _I_ get a say in this, Kaiba?"

"Please, like you don't have the same impulse as me, right this moment. I took notice in how you even still can't take your eyes off of me. It's been some time and I have been on my best behavior, but even _I_ have my limits."

"If this is true, then why don't you stop the car now and let's feed into our strong impulses?"

There went that smirk that made Atem's skin blaze. He bit into his bottom lip and soon Kaiba stopped the car on the shoulder and jerked it into park. He turned the engine off and soon leaned over to Atem. He grasped his chin and soon a harsh kiss was placed against their lips. Atem eagerly accepted and snatched Kaiba by the hair and jerked his head a bit. A grunt emitted from the other, but he knew what the message meant. He deepened the kiss from that point, sliding his tongue daringly along Atem's closed lips until they opened all too eagerly for the CEO's muscle. Before Kaiba could manage to slip his tongue inside Atem's tongue was darting out and soon a duel between the two muscles began. Their opened mouths still crushed hungrily on the others, emitting sounds of lust and desire here and there in the mixes of their bated breaths.

Kaiba's hands soon went down with a hot pursuit. He instantly was opening Atem's pants after undoing his belt. It didn't take long for his hand to slip inside and cup the King of Games' crotch firmly. The very action caused Atem's legs to tremble slightly as he bucked up into his hand near instantly. A moan left his mouth before Kaiba's mouth was back on his. Tucking his long fingers at the back of Atem's balls, Kaiba pressed his palm against his length, squishing him, which only made Atem moan out again. His heart was beating erratically and he could feel red coloring his cheeks.

"Kaiba…" he breathed out and he found himself moving with Kaiba's firm and dominant hand.

Atem whimpered and clawed down his face, which made Kaiba groan out from the pain. His hands trailed down and he began to open up Kaiba's jeans. Once he did so, he reached in, but Kaiba used his free hand to jerk it out. Atem's eyes widened as he pulled back breathlessly to Kaiba. Both were hungry for the other. Build up after build up and it was all coming at full force. Kaiba pulled his hand out and jerked the stunned Atem onto his lap. His hands grasped Atem's ass and forced Atem to move in a single slide up Kaiba's thighs. Both moaned in unison. While Kaiba controlled Atem's hips, Atem happily pressed down, applying more weight for added pleasure. His forehead touched Kaiba's as Atem grasped the other's shirt firmly in his shaking fists. A growl emitted from Kaiba's clenched teeth as his sapphires blazed in wild fury.

"Say my name," he growled out, "not my adopted name, _my_ name."

Atem whimpered again and found his body trembling slightly from the way Kaiba worked him. Atem after all was a virgin. This was his very first time ever doing such a thing, let alone submitting. He gasped and looked down and saw both of them growing by the other. Kaiba's arousal caused him to move Atem quicker on his lap, which felt too damn wonderful for Atem to even complain about. He looked to Kaiba again and the look alone set the other off. Slamming his bottom against Kaiba's thighs, he continued to roughly work Atem. The once Pharaoh blushed tremendously as he trembled more. The poking of Kaiba's dick was too much, but oh so wonderful.

"My name!"

"Ahh—! Uh—!"

Atem was embarrassed for himself. He couldn't imagine the sounds he was giving Kaiba, he couldn't imagine how he looked as Kaiba continued to control him. All Atem knew was that he was seeing white and eagerly was helping Kaiba out as they rutted against each other like dogs in heat. He whimpered loudly yet again and grasped the seat at the shoulders to steady himself. He looked at Kaiba and continued to help him with the movements.

"Mm…Seto…Seto!" Atem cried out, giving Seto what he wanted. "Seto! Oh…Seto – Seto! Please…please!"

Rougher and rougher they went. Kaiba kept the full control mainly since Atem didn't understand fully on what to do. He wanted to show his dominant side, but in comparison to Kaiba's at this moment, it made Atem more willing to submit than anything. He felt himself burning from the base and his balls tightening up in threat of releasing the build. Along with Atem's sounds and Kaiba's, the annoying creaks of the car were sounded off into the background. Atem couldn't imagine how much the vehicle was rocking with how Kaiba was working Atem over his lap. The once Pharaoh clawed down the once Priest's chest through his white T-shirt as he groaned loudly.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Kaiba breathed out with a chuckle.

"This is only the beginning, Atem. Once I make you come for me this way I'll slowly build you up to where I'm actually _inside_ you. I'd do it today, but I think we need to get you used to _this_ kind of game before you play up with the big boys."

Atem noted the playful arrogance in Kaiba's voice. If Kaiba wasn't working him up to the point he couldn't really form words then he would have countered, but unfortunately he was struggling to even comprehend a decent comeback. So Atem rather than to think of one just continued to follow Kaiba's rough and eager guide and bruised his lips against Kaiba's. Saliva quickly spitted out from their aggressions, leaving a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths even though they were a bit apart until they returned. Atem's hands quickly snatched Kaiba's face desperately as he whined out and rutted more and more. Kaiba knew by how Atem was trembling, how he was acting that he was coming extremely close to hitting his first ever climax. Just knowing that Kaiba was Atem's ultimate first pleased the CEO more than anything. However, he didn't share that piece of information. Why would he?

Applying a firm spank to Atem's still covered ass, he watched the poor other jerk with a yelp as his body continued to shake from the pleasure consuming him. Kaiba could only smirk and spanked him again to hear that rare yelping noise once more. Panting heavily with sweat slowly forming along their hairlines, Kaiba stopped the motions and quickly reached in to grasp Atem's erection securely. Atem seemed like he was half there and half not with how dazed he looked. It was a beautiful sight to Kaiba seeing the one he loved flushing red and having wide and lusting eyes staring off into a distance. He heard each pant, each moan and whine and treasured them all. Atem was still shaking a bit from the build and to a point Kaiba felt horrible. He wondered if he was being selfish caving into his own carnal desires and not thinking on if Atem was truly ready for this step. A pang of guilt hit him, but at the same time he couldn't deny how beautiful Atem was right now.

He tightened his hand around his length and Atem's thighs twitched as he groaned and collapsed into Kaiba. His face was buried into his neck as he continued to release sounds that drove Kaiba wild. Kaiba groaned from the sounds and began to roughly jerk off Atem. Atem's responses were choked off sounds and trembling begs, but Kaiba was unsure what he was pleading for. Was it to stop or to keep going? His worry was getting the better and he looked down.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked uneasily in a gasp.

Atem shook his head and whimpered, "No, don't stop. Please…" he breathed out and tried to move with his hand again.

Kaiba licked his lips and continued to jerk Atem off. He twisted the other's length and brushed his thumb along the slit over and over until Atem hitched in breath and came with a weakened cry that dragged out pathetically. Hot seamen coated Kaiba's hand, but he didn't mind it in the least. Just jerking Atem off and hearing him climax was enough for Kaiba to reach his. So he gave a drawn out groan as he felt himself sticking to his briefs.

It was quiet then. Kaiba kept his hand around Atem's length as he continued to replay the event. Atem remained stilled, obviously trying to gather himself once more. Soon, he released his length and brought his hand out to see Atem's substance sticking to his hand. Kaiba licked his hand clean and moaned from the salty taste. Atem soon lifted his head up with a very flushed face and swollen lips. Kaiba even still found him beautiful. He smiled softly to him and caressed his cheek gently in comfort.

"How are you doing after that?" He asked curiously.

Atem lowered his wide eyes and then back up to Kaiba's as he leaned into his hand. "I am doing well. I am a bit…tired but I'm well."

"Good, then in that case let's go back to my place, shall we?"

Atem gasped and looked to Kaiba then as he looked even more confused. Kaiba spoke then, "I want to ease you into everything. Take you step by step, if you will, and getting used to this kind of thing _before_ I actually choose to want intercourse. Obviously at any point you can tell me no. I think that I overdid it today, though. I wasn't thinking and for that I'm sorry."

Kaiba was responded with an even more perplexed look. God, couldn't this nimrod comprehend _anything_?!

"Sorry? Seto, there's nothing to be sorry about. I _wanted_ this and it was very different, but fun to experience. Do you feel like you forced yourself on me?"

"Like I said, I think I overdid it today, but that's enough on that topic. We both need a shower and you need to rest up before Yugi and Mokuba come back home. I'll send a text to Mokuba and tell him to take Yugi to your place and gather some fresh clothes and come over. They can hang out while you and I do whatever."

Atem blinked, "Are you asking for us to sleep over, Seto?"

Kaiba gave a little playful grin to Atem, "And if I am?"

A chuckle came out and Atem softly kissed Kaiba's lips as he played in his brown hair softly. "Well, we would love to I imagine." He said softly and kissed Kaiba's nose. Kaiba snorted in response but it only made Atem smile a bit more to him. They shared their moment together in silence as they remained where they were with one another.

Their perfect little moment.


	16. FIFTEEN

**FIFTEEN**

"Hey, that should be a foul!"

"A foul?! No way, I totally did that fairly!"

Atem arched a brow and poked his head into Mokuba's game room. Inside, he saw the only light being from the backlight of the flat screen with some fighting game in progress. Yugi and Mokuba were in their pajamas, completely focused on the game at head and rapidly tapping buttons on the controllers. Mokuba, due to his outburst of calling Yugi a cheater, was obviously losing. He made a line with his lips as he watched the two before he bowed his head with a defeated sigh.

"Goodnight you two," he said and heard a quick 'goodnight' from both of them in unison even though they dared to not move their heads from the screen.

Atem closed the door and ran a hand through his hair to lightly scratch his scalp. His violet eyes wandered to the stairway leading towards Kaiba's level. Kaiba told him that he wasn't sleeping on the couch and that he had it covered. So Atem walked up the stairs and looked about curiously until he saw Kaiba walking out of his bathroom in loose gray sweatpants and a wrinkled and baggy white T-shirt. He looked over and soon smirked. Atem's cheeks burned a bit as he remained still and a bit stiff in his place.

"Well, are you gonna change or do you need some clothes?"

He swallowed and soon realized that he had his bag over his shoulder. He cleared his throat and quickly walked to the still lit up bathroom. Before he could slither by Kaiba grasped his wrist and towed him to the room adjacent. Atem was speechless, only carrying out a soft sound of confusion when his wrist was grabbed. So many thoughts were running through his head. His heart thundered loudly in his ears when Kaiba flipped a switch and lit up his large bedroom with a large bed with sapphire blue sheets and a white comforter. Kaiba turned and took Atem's bag from his shoulder and soon softly sat Atem at the footing of Kaiba's bed. Atem sat stiffly and watched as Kaiba closed the door.

"I take it that I am not allowed to change?" He asked dumbly.

Kaiba snickered and laid the bag on a chest beside his large dresser and he began rummaging through his clothing. Atem arched a brow in confusion and soon saw Kaiba returning to him with something in his hand. He further examined it and knitted his brows as he looked up to see smoldering sapphire eyes. Kaiba knelt down, lying the hooded sweatshirt on the deep blue carpeting and then began to undress the even more dumbfounded Atem. Atem felt pretty exposed like this and in ways he felt like a child. Kaiba was literally undressing him down to his underwear.

"Kaiba, I can—"

"I know you can, moron. You're not an infant, but still, you look like you would run into a wall with how confused you look right now. So it's best I take over and make sure that you properly undress."

"Hmph…"

Atem glowered and soon was left in his underwear. Kaiba's fingers softly trailed his skin as he peeled off his jeans. It felt wonderful and did make him shiver some, but Atem was stubborn and didn't want to give Kaiba the satisfaction, not like Kaiba didn't already know. He was smirking a little bit as if he knew already, which wouldn't have surprised Atem in the least bit. Soon, his hands were gone and Atem was being guided into the baggy charcoal sweatshirt. He pushed the sleeves up only for them to slide back down and cover his hands. It was long enough to cover Atem down to his knees due to how short he was in comparison to Kaiba.

"Besides, I like this look on you more," he said and brought Atem's eyes back to Kaiba's. "You enjoy me wearing your clothes?"

"It's another sign of me marking what's rightfully mine. In case you haven't realized…"

He cupped Atem's chin gently and brushed his soft lips against Atem's. Instantly, he kissed back and Kaiba hoisted him up into his arms. Atem was quick to respond and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He didn't know entirely where they were going, but Atem didn't seem to care since he was still kissing Kaiba and tasting his peppermint toothpaste. He heard a creak and soon his back was pressed into a cloud of comfort with Kaiba on top of him still, but propping his upper weight mostly on his arms as his long fingers played in Atem's hair. The other gave a soft moan into the kiss and then it was done. Kaiba pulled back slightly and caressed Atem's cheek gently with a knuckle.

"In case you haven't realized, you're _mine_." He spoke with such possession that it made Atem's skin tingle.

He gulped and nodded his head, "And you're…mine…" he breathed out the last word and Kaiba smiled down to his lover to confirm that he was in fact Atem's.

"Whatever gets you through the day, Muto," he said coolly and kissed Atem again. Strangely Kaiba could kiss him endlessly if he could.

When Kaiba pulled from the kiss, he bit softly into Atem's bottom lip and tugged it gently with a soft little growl. Atem chuckled and relaxed more casually on his back. They stared into each other's eyes for long moments that seemed infinite. They were in their own world now, just the two of them.

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh…what now?"

Kaiba growled and rolled onto his side to reach for his cellphone on the nightstand. Atem frowned and sat up, crossing his legs over as he looked down at the frustrated president of KC. Kaiba's irritation only grew and he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he answered his call.

"This had better be important or so help me you can be promised that you'll be in the next line to unemployment…" He growled out.

Atem frowned more. Disadvantages to being involved with head of a corporation – not every moment can be spent with them. His shoulders slouched more as Kaiba continued to talk on the phone. From the sounds of it, Kaiba had to head back to Kaiba Corporation. Atem wasn't sure what for, but he knew that it was "urgent". Kaiba finally got off the bed and quickly was at his dresser looking for suitable clothing. The two didn't say a word and Atem's eyes lowered down as Kaiba began to change.

"Now you know why I don't date – well, usually. My company will always come first and many can't accept that." Kaiba said.

"You are a very busy man, Kaiba. People should be more understanding. Yes, it is unfortunate, but it's also understanding."

Kaiba looked over his shoulder after jerking on a clean T-shirt. He frowned and soon looked away, covering his face from Atem. He didn't want to leave him. Kaiba wanted to spend this time with Atem and sadly he couldn't. Some part of him truly fears that this will be what drives Atem away. Oddly so, Atem was the _only_ person that Kaiba never wanted to lose. Atem's managed to get close to him – closer than anyone aside from Mokuba has accomplished. Now he secretly was worrying that this was all too good to be true and Atem will eventually leave him…like his parents did to him and Mokuba.

"I'll hurry back," he soon said and once he felt confident that he could put his mask up, he turned and tucked his fingers under Atem's chin to raise his head to his.

Sapphires locked with violets. Atem looked upset, but he still forced a smile for Kaiba. "Be safe while doing so," he soon said and pressed his lips to Kaiba's.

Kaiba returned the kiss and his arms eventually wrapped securely around Atem's body, pressing him up into his own. Atem's hands were trapped between their chests as they refused to let this kiss end. Unfortunately it had to and Kaiba was the one to do it. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair as he headed for the door.

"You're to sleep in my room, understand? When I come home I expect to climb in bed with you."

Atem smirked a bit, "We'll see about that, Seto."

Kaiba smiled and soon headed out into Domino for Kaiba Corporation headquarters. After he was gone Atem went into his bag and rummaged until he found his paperback book. He never could know when he'd be able to read, so he normally kept whatever book he was reading on him just in case. He climbed back onto Kaiba's bed and got comfortable under the blankets and began to read in hopes that he could occupy himself until Kaiba got back…or pass out trying.

As Kaiba approached the headquarters, all he could think about was Atem. He constantly saw him in Kaiba's baggy clothing with brightened cheeks. He growled as he slammed his car door shut a bit too powerful than needed. He stomped to the glassed doors and unlocked them to enter. From there, he made his way to level eleven, which was the computer floor. He walked down the hall and soon entered a room listed as 'Computer Gaming System' and entered. In this room, normally KaibaCorp's products such as the duel disks and other devices were established or at least in one of stages in making.

Here lately Kaiba's been trying to devise a new product. It's along the lines of the famous duel disk, but one that seems more lightweight and less of a hassle to keep. A few customer complaints, many from the Battle City Tournament proceeded in a survey on how they liked the new 'Top of the Line' product. By popular critiques, many have voiced that it seemed all too heavy after a while and became discomforting. So Kaiba has been trying to recreate the duel disk in lightweight yet still sturdy material that also kept the same system and software installed to produce crisp and clear holograms for dueling. It seemed easy, but it was all but. The first order was for his team to test many other materials to use yet still offered the same result as the prior duel disk. It was a hassle, which also was why Kaiba needed a partner. If he could find a perfect balance in his company's and the partnered one to help further the lightweight duel disk into productions then he was hoping that it'd go smoother.

Collins Enterprises has been a great partner, which Kaiba stubbornly has yet to thank Atem for his thorough researching of that. With CE on his side, Kaiba knows now without a shadow of a doubt that he'd get the expected results for his new duel disk in far better gaming results than the last one. Unlike McCoy, Collins seemed to actually listen to Kaiba and continued to even still check in on how it's coming along and what more he could do. He takes back calling him a nuisance now. However, although that's going well, finding the right kind of material that's sturdy enough to not be easily damaged is a harder task. Kaiba thought that he had the right kind of material, but according to his team, there's a lot of malfunctions and much to Kaiba's irritation it couldn't wait until at least morning.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

Kane spoke in greet as Kaiba entered the room with his keycard. He slanted his eyes and further walked to the rest of the group and crossed his arms over his torso, "Alright, show me exactly what's going on. Knowing you morons, it's probably a loose wire or something else, because when I left Friday I was told that this was going well. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and already someone has messed up."

His voice was bitter and cold.

"We are sorry that you had to leave home—"

"I've heard enough. Now let's get down to business so I can enjoy my Saturday night at home. I had a guest and leaving unexpected was very impolite of me."

He gained a few looks that only fueled his irritation more. He clenched his jaw with a growl and sank his fingers into his arms, "Are you nimrods going to spend my time _staring_ at me or are you going to tell me the issues we are having?! My patience is growing thin…"

When Kaiba finally returned home it was after two in the morning. The malfunctions weren't of the material but simply because someone screwed up in the wiring. He made it clear that the next time he's called in to make sure that everything is checked before wasting his time.

To Kaiba's surprise the bottom floor's lights were on. So he stepped inside and locked the door only to hear soft clatters in the kitchen. Figuring that it was Mokuba trying to get a late night snack, Kaiba sighed and walked for it. To his surprise and delight it was Atem. He had made himself some hot tea and was turning around with his steamed mug when Kaiba entered. Instantly Atem knew Kaiba was irritated.

"Has everything been fixed?" He asked curiously and remained still as Kaiba made his way to him.

Atem offered the cup to him and Kaiba arched a brow as he looked down at the green tea. "Believe it or not it does often help relax your body, Kaiba."

He sighed and took the mug and took a gentle drink of it before giving it back to Atem, "So now that you're no longer allowed to speak nonsense of Ancient Egypt, you've gone towards yoga and meditating?"

Atem chuckled softly, which instantly made Kaiba feel a bit more relaxed. Just being with him made him forget about work and everything else. "I suppose so, but would you like to talk?"

"There's nothing to really talk about, Atem. My tech staff are amateurs and for that I ruined a perfectly good Saturday night."

"So you think that because you got called into work that your Saturday night was bad?"

Kaiba pushed his brows together in confusion as Atem arched one of his. He made a soft 'hmm' sound and took a careful drink of the tea himself, not minding that Kaiba had just taken a drink moments before. He placed the mug down on the counter carefully and looked back to Kaiba.

"Well?"

"Erm…well yes, I invited you over and I had to leave—"

"That wasn't your fault, Kaiba."

"Yeah, well now you know why I don't date. My job will always come first, Atem. Always. I can't be around all the time—"

"I never once asked for you to put me first or to be with me all the time, Kaiba."

He blinked and soon clenched his jaw, "Yeah well most would."

"And I'm not like most," he pointed out.

Atem ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. Did Kaiba worry that Atem would be mad at him? How could he be? It wasn't like Kaiba planned for it.

"Kaiba, I may not have been employed for as long as most, but I do understand the priorities it has. I also understand that by you being head of your own company that you're on call always. I never asked for you to be with me all of the time. To me that seems rather clingy, wouldn't you agree?"

Kaiba was speechless. He stubbornly looked down and Atem continued to speak.

"I will admit, I was upset that you had to go, but I don't think that it was only me feeling that way. However, I understood. I am not someone that will get mad at you for leaving early or plans change because something comes up. That isn't how a relationship should be. A relationship should be built on trust, communication and understanding, Kaiba."

He scoffed, "I wasn't worried," he lied and Atem gave him a look that told Kaiba that he wasn't fooling him.

"You don't have to hide from me, Kaiba. I should be someone that you don't."

"Old habits die hard," he said simply and shrugged.

Atem knew that it was out of habit for Kaiba, but he hoped one day that he'd stop with Atem. He's already shown some improvement of that, which was why Atem wasn't entirely angry right now at Kaiba's feeble attempt. He walked over and cupped Kaiba's face into his hands that the sleeves of Kaiba's hoodie covered and drew his face close. Kaiba instantly relaxed, not realizing that he was tensing up and wrapped his arms securely around Atem's waist, pulling him into his body. Atem made the first move and soon he pressed his lips softly to Kaiba's. Kaiba was quick to softly respond.

"You're not losing me, Kaiba," Atem said softly once their kiss was broken. Kaiba tightened his hold on Atem in a more desperate move and swallowed. "Promise me that," he said in response.

"I promise."

After that, the two were pulled back into another kiss.


	17. SIXTEEN

**SIXTEEN**

Morning came too soon. Kaiba refused to move from his bed, or even a muscle for that matter. He was still exhausted from his late night and only wanted to hold Atem close. Wait…

He patted around blindly to find Atem's side of the bed empty. Kaiba's eyes opened and to his dismay, he didn't see Atem in sight. He frowned and sat up as he looked around the room further, but no sign of the man. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he yawned once more and got up. He hoped that Atem didn't up and leave. So to figure this out on his own, Kaiba got up from the bed and left his room. He trotted down the stairs until he was at the bottom floor. That's when he smelled bacon and figured that Sebastian was cooking, however when he walked in he saw Yugi and Mokuba seated at the table still in their pajamas. They both greeted Kaiba as he walked in and that's when Kaiba saw Atem now in sweatpants under his overly-sized hoodie at the stove.

He scrunched his face, "What are you doing? We do have a cook for that, Atem…"

Atem shrugged and looked over to Kaiba, "Although you and Mokuba may be used to a chef, but Yugi and I are not. Besides, I thought it'd be interesting to see how you fair with _my_ cooking." He said with a smile and returned to flipping whatever was in the pan.

"Yugi says that chances are Atem's cooking could out beat Sebastian's, Seto." Mokuba spoke with a grin and Kaiba arched a brow before huffing, "Oh really? So now you're trying to win the title King of Chefs?"

Atem laughed a bit, "Mm, not quite. Yugi just likes to over exaggerate."

"No I don't, even Joey loves your cooking!"

"Like that surprises me," Kaiba said, "Wheeler eats anything. He doesn't seem to be one that's picky on where it comes from."

Yugi laughed a bit, "You'd think, but no, ever since he tasted Atem's cooking now he pretty much prefers his. A lot of times Joey comes over just for his cooking."

Kaiba smirked and looked to Atem's backside, "Well then I guess I'll be the judge on if you're good enough for my standards."

"That sounds like a challenge," he said a bit cockily as he grinned more to Kaiba and pointed his spatula to a vacant chair, "Sit down."

"You're ordering _me_ around now? That's a new one," he laughed and soon settled in a chair beside Mokuba.

Kaiba looked off to view the other Muto and smiled softly and then his eyes trailed to Mokuba. Strangely, he could get used to this. He could get used to having Yugi at the table and surprisingly – Kaiba looked over to admire Atem working over a stove – he could get used to seeing that sight night and day. It was strange for him, but it was a good and welcoming kind of strange. Having Atem and Yugi both here seemed…right.

After Atem finished breakfast, he placed a plate in front of each one, kissing Kaiba on the lips briefly as he laid his down before he settled with his own. Mokuba beamed at the banana pancakes and bacon in front of him and quickly added his syrup before he began to eat. Kaiba arched a brow at how Mokuba dived into his dish and wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, Kiddo – table manners, you're not Wheeler." Kaiba said and Mokuba smiled apologetically and began to eat more to a casual human rather a ravenous caveman. He quickly praised Atem for the food and continued to eat.

Atem smirked over to Kaiba, "Well Kaiba, I'm waiting," he said teasingly.

Kaiba smirked in return and soon looked down at his two pancakes. He licked his lips and soon took his first bite after applying syrup. His eyes widened as his taste buds scorched. He could feel Atem's gaze still on him and he rottenly refused to give Atem the satisfaction in telling him that he most definitely out beats Sebastian. Atem didn't need a verbal confirmation. He saw the evidence clear in Kaiba's face and took pride in this. He beamed proudly and soon began to eat his own. It was nice and welcoming having a sit down with what Atem considered his family. Yugi, Mokuba and then of course Kaiba. Atem's gaze went to each one but remained on Kaiba as he continued to smile fondly towards him. Kaiba may not show much, but he was an open book for Atem.

Seto Kaiba was many things and possessed many faces, many personalities. However, all of it were only defenses, his armor guarding him and his masks concealing the true face from behind. The Seto Kaiba seated right beside him, it was a man that's been through a lot. Has given more than his share in sacrifices. Wears his heart on his sleeves. Yet, all and all, when the masks and the armor is removed, he sees someone so beautiful that it hurt. He sees a heart, a soul that's damaged goods, but still an amazing prize to claim. Seto Kaiba was Atem's now and seeing the Seto that Mokuba seemed to only view was a gift that shouldn't go unappreciated or treasured.

Kaiba continued to eat until he finally looked over and saw Atem's eyes on him. His blue eyes widened as his cheeks turned a bit red and he instinctively began to rub his face.

"What – is there something on my face?"

Atem shook his head as he smiled brighter to Kaiba. "No, you look fine."

He blinked in confusion and that's when Atem leaned in and kissed his cheek, making Kaiba's cheeks redder. Mokuba snickered as Yugi tried to pay no mind. Atem then went to his food and began to eat while Kaiba remained dumbfounded with bright red cheeks.

After breakfast Atem said that he'd do the dishes. Kaiba volunteered to help and so Mokuba and Yugi went to get ready and take off to go to Kaiba Land for a fun Sunday activity. Atem remained content as he rinsed the dishes off and then handed them over to Kaiba to place into the dishwasher. It didn't take long for them to finish up that and get the machine started. After that was said, Kaiba leaned into the counter, his fingers grasping the ledge from behind as he looked to Atem.

"Why were you looking at me while I was eating?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders, "Do I need a reason?" He challenged.

Kaiba licked his lips and shrugged soon after, "You just looked like you were…thinking."

"I was, yes."

"About me?"

"Yes."

He bit his bottom lip as he seemed nervous to even ask what he wanted to yet Atem remained patient. "Seto, you can ask me anything," he promised.

Kaiba released his lip and soon after a few moments had spoken, "Was it…good things or bad?"

Atem smiled small and walked closer to Kaiba. He grasped the ledge of the counter under Kaiba's arms and leaned into Kaiba casually. Kaiba's eyes followed and they had a standstill for a few moments before Atem spoke.

"I was simply thinking about how lucky I am to see this side of you. I enjoy all of your masks, Seto, but the real you – the one only Mokuba could ever view – is my favorite." He started and frowned a bit, "You don't look like you're made of stone anymore. Matter of fact, you look extremely fragile."

Kaiba shifted a bit uneasily from being observed, but made no attempt to speak or move away. He was waiting for more, knowing that Atem wasn't done quite yet.

"I see inside you. I see how damage you truly are and how unbalanced and unsteady you are. You're more timid, shy and possess a bit of anxiety. I see the damaged that losing your parents has done to you as well as the molding your stepfather had enforced upon you. Yet, beyond all of that, I see someone who continues to put on a brave face for Mokuba. I see someone that fights until the very end and I find that admirable. You've spent so long being this person that you were forced to be and that I suspect has influenced a bit with how you guard yourself up, because you're worried that the moment you let someone in that they'll vanish or ridicule you for being human. I have finally managed to see the true Seto and I couldn't love him any less than Seto Kaiba. Two very different people – one being a suit of armor, protecting the true one inside. I love them both equally and I treasure both."

Kaiba's eyes lowered as he looked touched by what Atem had just said. He swallowed and soon spoke, "Do you really?"

"Are you really going to question me?"

"How is it…that you see more than I want to give off?"

He looked back to Atem and he noted how his sapphire eyes were glistening, but he was fighting the urge. Typical of Seto Kaiba. Atem smiled gently to him and soon his hands gently cupped Kaiba's face. He moved in closer, his body pressed gently into Kaiba's warmth.

"Because I love you, and I pay attention to everything of you. I always had, Seto."

Kaiba's heart was racing. Atem had just said that he loved him. It was more heartwarming than anything he's ever experienced. He swallowed and softly secured his long fingers around his wrists. Beautiful violet angel eyes. They saw through everything, even his suit of armor.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from someone aside from Mokuba…" he said quietly and swallowed as his heart soon swelled.

He knew his mother loved him, but she was long gone. It was Mokuba that ever showed Kaiba love and loved him, but now he had Atem. He's always had Atem. It just took some time for him to truly realize that. The tears slipped down and Atem's smile broadened as his own heart swelled. He wiped Kaiba's tears softly with his thumbs and brought their lips together. Kaiba's arms secured tightly around Atem and pressed him firmly into him. They held the kiss for a bit until they finally broke the kiss softly. Their eyes locked and Kaiba saw the pure love in those violet crystals. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice was caught. He couldn't find the words, even though he wanted to admit to Atem that he loved him too. Yet, the words didn't come out.

Atem chuckled softly and kissed him on the lips tenderly, "You don't have to say it…I already know, Seto." He said softly.

The issue was that Kaiba _wanted_ to say it. He wanted to finally say those three words to someone that shared the same. He _needed_ to else he may never get another chance, or so he feared. He sighed and Atem read through his frustration and caressed his cheek gently to soothe him.

"We have all the time in the world, Seto. It'll be said when the timing is right for you. I already know that you do."

He sighed, he wanted to say something sarcastic back, but couldn't. Instead, he changed the subject, "Let's get dressed and meet with the others at Kaiba Land."


	18. SEVENTEEN

**SEVENTEEN**

"Dark magic attack!"

The purple sorcerer soon spun his green staff in his hand before taking aim and destroying the dragon creature on the field. It cried out as it materialized into nothing and all that was left was Atem with the prototype of the new lightweight dueling disk in the white room. Kaiba smiled from above, watching his boyfriend testing out the prototype before going further. Mokuba pulled his headset off and scooted from the swivel chair from a collection of buttons.

"I think it works great, Seto!" Mokuba chimed and Kaiba nodded, "Hm, yes, indeed my new state of the art dueling disk is closer to production than I anticipated."

"Ha, yeah! Not to mention you got to watch Atem duel."

Kaiba's smile stretched further. Obviously when it's him on the field it's different but Kaiba had to admit that when it wasn't him facing Atem and his pride in dueling being shattered, it was really attractive watching him duel. Kaiba was grateful that the corporation was taking a mild break since Christmas was just a few days away. Snow was already coating Domino and Kaiba had many plans for these couple weeks off. According to Atem, Wheeler and the rest of their gang has already gotten word of their relationship, which he didn't mind. It was about time that everyone began to know. Kaiba wasn't shying anymore on PDA. He has been holding Atem's hand in the public's eye as well as being a bit of a tease in front of his employees. They all knew better than to voice something.

"Mokuba, go on ahead and take off. We have big plans tomorrow and you need to be well-rested."

Mokuba nodded and soon told Atem over the intercom goodbye and took off after saying a goodbye to Kaiba. Soon, Atem walked in the room and pulled off the duel disk and handed it to Kaiba. "Well, how was it?"

"It was very convenient," he said simply, "very lightweight, it doesn't feel like it's weighing down my arm when I hold it up for long periods of a time."

"Good, and the holographic results for the gaming experience?"

"It seems…to give off a livelier feel and crisper images. I like it, Seto."

Kaiba smiled more, it was weird having Atem call him by his first name now, but Kaiba actually loved it. Not that he didn't mind the name 'Kaiba', but it sounded more personal and intimate in ways when he was addressed by his first name and only. He pulled Atem by the hand and soon kissed him softly on the lips. Atem returned the gesture happily.

"Good, then it'll go into production after the first of the year. For now, we have a few weeks off and a plane to catch tomorrow."

Atem nodded his head as he smiled more, "You still won't tell me where you are taking us, are you?"

"Not one word. Besides, it's not something extremely intimate I mean I invited Téa and the rest of your posse," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I have to get used to them since I'm dating one of their own, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't have to force it, but really…they're bearable, even Wheeler and if you share that I'm breaking up with you on spot."

Atem started to laugh, "I think Joey likes the idea of you hating his guts more than you liking him. So I don't think there's much of an issue there."

He nodded, "Good, because last I need is him trying to give me a friend speech or trying to have me weasel free tickets to things that he can't afford on his own."

"Although that sounds a bit like Joey, he's not all materialistic. He's just…well, he's Joey."

Kaiba snorted with a little smirk, "Yeah, I've gathered that logic. Now, you ready to go on our date?"

Atem glowed as he nodded, "I'll have you know I've never ice-skated before."

"Knowing you you'll fall a few times and then turn into a professional. That seems to be a common pattern with you that I've noticed."

Atem smirked and arched a brow, "Perhaps, yes."

Kaiba didn't say another word and only pulled Atem out by his hand. He locked up and soon they went to the elevators and returned to the lobby. It was already dark since it was pretty late, but Kaiba enjoyed their late adventures. It seemed to be their best dates in his eyes. He walked out into the still falling snow and led Atem carefully to his black Malibu. Atem climbed in gratefully to escape the bitter cold winds biting at his cheeks and Kaiba was quick to join him. It didn't take long for his car to defrost and heat up and once that was done, he took off, holding Atem's hand the full while. Their trends have gotten more intimate in Atem's eyes. They truly carried themselves as a couple, not that they didn't before, but now it was out in the opened. Of course, it rose headlines, but neither one seemed to care and only embraced it.

In one interview Kaiba even made a joke on their rivalry in Duel Monsters and made it clear that it was just a game and outside of the game they were who they were. Atem obviously never shied away from being asked questions. Matter of fact, he glowed each time he could talk about Kaiba, which was actually really cute.

They made it to the ice rink and much to their surprise it was closed, yet a man was waiting by the doors on the other side. He opened the glass doors when Kaiba and Atem showed up and smiled to them, "Welcome Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Muto," he greeted and handed Kaiba the keys. He took off moments later and Atem looked to Kaiba a bit surprised.

"Do I even wish to know how much you paid the owner?"

Kaiba smirked to Atem, "Not really, no. You'd yell at me."

"Seto!"

"Hey, I have money and I intend to splurge, even if it's on you. At least it goes to good causes."

Atem sighed as his shoulders slouched. He didn't care much on Kaiba spending money on him, but Kaiba was bullheaded and would do whatever he wanted. He always did. So Atem shouldn't be surprised by this act at all. Matter of fact, he should have expected it. He felt weird that Kaiba would spoil him in ways like this, mainly because Atem couldn't exactly do the same in return. Although Kaiba's assured Atem that he didn't want the gestures returned and that he wanted to do these things because of what Atem was and meant to him. It was simple as that, but still, Atem felt bad to some level all the same.

Kaiba took Atem's hand into his and laced their fingers together, "Will you stop thinking and just enjoy this? Come on, Atem, you need to stop feeling guilty over the many ways I spoil you. I _want_ to so get it through your damn head, nimrod."

Atem looked to Kaiba and then ahead, "I am not…used to this, Seto. That's all. I feel that you spend too much on me."

"Well, being your boyfriend gives me the privilege."

He sighed and stopped them and took his free hand to lightly tip Atem's face to his. "Atem, please, I enjoy doing this. It's also the first time aside from Mokuba that I can actually enjoy where my money goes. So please, stop and let me keep this going."

Atem nodded, he understood that Kaiba just wanted to and even Atem had to admit that this is the most he sees Kaiba smiling. He loves spoiling Atem, because perhaps that's how he shows how much he loves him without the words. He smiled small and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Kaiba softly on the lips.

"Alright Seto, alright."

Kaiba smiled brightly again and soon continued with leading Atem to the rink. He went in a room where the ice skates in numerous sizes were and returned with two pairs. He handed Atem his and then they sat down to exchange their shoes with the skates. Kaiba got up fine, balancing on the single slender blade like nothing whereas Atem pushed himself up and wobbled. Kaiba chuckled when Atem collided into his chest, but he didn't shy from wrapping his arms around his beloved.

"Klutz," he teased and kissed his forehead.

Atem glowered a bit and Kaiba only laughed softly. He scooped Atem like nothing in his arms, despite his mild protest on being able to walk himself. Kaiba then walked with ease towards the actual rink and sat him on the ground. He peeled the rubber off of the blades of his skates and stepped out onto the ice. Turning, he knelt down and while Atem was desperately clutching at the ledge Kaiba peeled the rubber protectors off of his own blades and then stood up. With a smile, he offered his hand to Atem.

"Come on, it's the only way you'll learn," he said softly.

Atem looked a bit panicked but he still stepped one skate on the ice and reached for Kaiba with one hand while the other still held a death grip on the ledge. Kaiba secured Atem's hand and gently pulled him fully onto the ice. It was slippery and unbalancing to Atem, so he ended up clumsily crashing into Kaiba's chest again with beet red cheeks. The sight was too adorable for Kaiba. Really, he loved seeing Atem so…human, despite him being the most awkward one he's ever known.

"Just stick by me," he assured and softly began to skate backwards, making Atem give out a little noise of surprise and clutching onto him tighter. Kaiba chuckled again. Man, what he wouldn't give to keep time at a standstill to treasure this moment.

He took Atem around the large rink slowly, enjoying having him in his arms like this. Just having him close like this was amazing beyond words. Never did Kaiba think that one person could bring so much joy and excitement into his life. He truly felt like his old self before Gozaburo Kaiba destroyed it. Atem seemed to have been the antidote to bring him back to who he once was.

Atem looked around curiously and soon panicked and flailed when Kaiba was slowly releasing him. Atem wobbled on shaky legs and clutched onto his arm like it was life and death, which made Kaiba laugh loudly. "You make it seem like I'm sending you to your doom!"

Atem glowered to him, "I'm going to fall!"

"You will not. Well, you might, but how else are you going to learn?"

He sighed and released Kaiba against his will and remained standing there awkwardly while Kaiba laughed more and circled around him. Atem growled, "Show off."

"Hey, I have to be good at something," he said cockily and smirked.

Atem wasn't moving so Kaiba pushed him and earned a squeak from the other. "Seto! No, don't!" He was already moving and his panic got the better of him. Atem began to try and stop, but ended up falling right on his ass and groaned. Kaiba began to laugh loudly again and Atem glowered at him and tried to get up only to continually fall back down.

Shortly after his fifth attempt and Kaiba assuming that the ice was making Atem colder, he skated over and helped him up. Smiling again, he peeled his jacket off, revealing a black sweater and wrapped it around Atem. It was baggy, but Atem didn't mind it and actually accepted it with strong appreciation. He smiled small and soon Kaiba laced their fingers together.

"Just let me lead, alright?"

Atem nodded and soon Kaiba began to pull Atem with him as he skated through the rink. He was extra careful and slow so that Atem could observe Kaiba and shortly after a while he was mimicking his movements. In no time, both were striding freely hand-in-hand. Atem was smiling while Kaiba soon began to spin him and here and there wrapped him in his arms. Seeing the joy in Atem's face was worth it. It always was.

After spending what seemed like hours on the rink, Kaiba led them off and both of them put on their normal shoes. Kaiba laid his skates along with Atem's on the counter and soon took him by the hand to the snacks area. "Do you want some hot chocolate? I can make some for us."

"You know how to work it?"

Kaiba snorted, "Please, when it comes to technology I know what I'm doing."

Atem smiled, "I know, that much I do know."

* * *

It was getting fairly late and was nearing midnight when Kaiba pulled up to the game shop. Atem climbed out and Kaiba soon followed. Atem was meant to get his bag that he packed for the trip and then they were to head to Kaiba's place where Yugi and Mokuba were. He followed Atem up the stairs and inside the darkened apartment with only the moon's glow. Quickly, Atem went to his room and turned on his desk lamp to illuminate the tidy room. Kaiba smiled as he stepped in.

"This is the first time I've ever seen your room," he noted and Atem chuckled and bent down to grab his bag and put it over his shoulder. "True, but now you have. It's a room, Seto. There's nothing much to share."

Kaiba chuckled and soon sat on the bed, he pulled Atem by the hand to straddle his lap. After the bag had fallen to the ground yet again, Atem's arms wrapped loosely around Kaiba's neck as he smiled softly. "What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously as he played with the hair at the nape of Kaiba's neck.

He didn't respond, he only simply looked into Atem's beautiful eyes. Funny how months ago they were exhausted and lost, but now looking into them they seemed free and happy. Kaiba was happy to be the reason for that. He smiled more to Atem and stretched his neck out. His lips softly found Atem's and soon the two were lost in one another's gentle mouths. Their tongues soon ventured into one another's mouth while soft little gasps and sighs commenced between them in exchanges. Atem pressed himself more against Kaiba, which caused for Kaiba to wrap his arms tighter around Atem's body.

As Kaiba continued to kiss Atem he found that his lover's hands had trailed to Kaiba's chest and then to the hem of his sweater. Kaiba wordlessly put his hands up above his head and the kiss was broken briefly when the sweater was thrown off of him and a white T-shirt was left. Their mouths returned to each other's but a bit more demanding than before. This time, it was Kaiba's hands that were demanding. Grasping the hem of Atem's long sleeve, he was awarded Atem's arms above his own head and then off the article went, exposing Atem's flesh to Kaiba.

His sapphire eyes admired his slight-built torso and his long fingers roamed up Atem's chest. Violet irises locked to the deep sapphire blues for what seemed like hours but really it was a few moments. Neither knew fully what they were doing or how far this would progress, but they didn't seem to mind all the same. Eventually it was Atem that initiated more and pushed Kaiba down on his bed. Silently, he closed his mouth over Kaiba's yet again and those long fingers were running through Atem's multicolored hair.

Rolling over, Kaiba claimed top and pinned Atem's wrists above his head and trailed his mouth gently down Atem's neck and chest all the way to his belt. His hands trailed down Atem's arms softly, causing the other to groan out and cause his stomach to tighten. Eventually Kaiba's hands were undoing Atem's belt and then his jeans. In a lithe movement, his jeans were stripped from him along with his socks and shoes. Kaiba returned to Atem's stomach and peppered soft and wet kisses along the flesh while his hands ran along his bare thighs.

Atem's hands trailed down and ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair as he watched Kaiba. Excitement and curiosity colored his flushed features, but Kaiba paid no mind. He gently peeled off Atem's underwear and saw his growth. He took a moment to admire it and then he trailed his tongue up the shaft, following a prominent vein while doing so until his mouth wrapped around his swelling head and sucked gently. It was enough to make Atem moan softly out, which Kaiba loved. He inched Atem further down until he was at the back of his throat and from there had managed to send Atem down. His hands remained on Atem's hips to keep him steady since he had a feeling that with this being so new for him that he'd react eagerly.

Kaiba pulled off and coughed, savoring Atem's each and every sound and twitch of his body. He looked up briefly and saw that he had his eyes tightly closed while he was grasping the pillow to try and keep himself in control. He smiled at the beautiful sight and then went back down on Atem only this time he bobbed his head, which caused Atem's sounds to increase in volume. He loved hearing them and he could feel Atem's hips trembling as he tried to keep himself still. The more Kaiba bobbed his head the worse Atem's breath was hitching and his body was trembling. He threw his head back gently and arched upward a bit and let another choke of a moan escape from his throat. It truly was beautiful and definitely arousing for Kaiba to hear and feel.

Soon, he pulled off, leaving Atem's erection saturated in Kaiba's saliva and in the cold. Atem whimpered from the loss of Kaiba's mouth and through slit eyes was looking at Kaiba in mild confusion. Kaiba chuckled and soon he peeled the remains of his clothing off, freeing his own self from the tight confines of his jeans. Atem raised himself up on his arms and the sight of his flushed face with lusting eyes was too much for him. He bent over and captured Atem's lips once more and pressed into the warmth of his lover. His strong arms wrapped around Atem and held him while they kissed passionately and deep.

Atem finally rolled them over and pinned Kaiba's arms above his own head. He kissed down Kaiba's neck and traveled further down, which was exciting him. He relaxed even though his breathing was hefty and soon he felt warmth and wetness around his balls. Kaiba groaned out and had to look at the sight. He propped himself up on his arms and stared down to see the beautiful sight of Atem between his legs, sucking on his balls with a curious mouth. His hair was disheveled a bit, but he was beautiful all the same. Kaiba stared and then he locked eyes with those beautiful angelic violets yet again. It made his heart sputter as he felt the electricity fueling through both of them.

Wordlessly, he cupped Atem's chin and brought his mouth back to his as they indulged in one another's mouths yet again. Atem's fingers ran through Kaiba's brown hair softly while their tongues battled in their mouths. He pulled back and nipped Atem's bottom lip, sucking on it gently before he rolled them back over. Atem smiled up gently to Kaiba and chuckled. Kaiba smiled back and pressed himself against Atem, feeling his arms wrapping around his waistline to press him more into the body.

Kaiba then began to softly grind his body against Atem's, their bared bodies causing an even further arousal with the friction. Both gasped in unison and Atem moved with Kaiba in response as they each swallowed their sounds continually. Kaiba's motions quickened a bit as his arousal grew and Atem's whimpers were more heard then.

"Seto…" he breathed out.

Kaiba moved more against Atem, feeling pre-come on his stomach from Atem's excitement. He went to the other's neck and sucked softly on it as the other continued to spew off arousing sounds. Along with Atem's sounds came the creaking of his bed from Kaiba's motions, which only added more to the fact that Kaiba was finally claiming what was his. He stopped his motions and stared at the breathless Atem and chuckled. He tucked his finger in Atem's mouth and obediently Atem sucked on it. Kaiba leaned in and kissed Atem's cheek and then his finger slowly trailed out of his mouth.

"Do you trust me?" Kaiba breathed softly and Atem looked to him, "With my life," he said shortly after in a hushed whisper.

Kaiba smiled and kissed Atem's lips and then maneuvered himself to lying on his side. As he did so, his moist finger went between Atem's legs and trailed behind his balls to his hidden hole in the back. He brushed it softly and Atem shuddered as he whimpered again and looked to Kaiba.

"Does it feel good to you?" He asked softly.

Atem licked his lips and nodded his head as he gasped, "Yes…"

"Good, then this will feel amazing."

His finger softly pushed inside Atem and Kaiba had the pleasure in seeing his eyes bug out as he gave a surprised noise. Kaiba grinned and didn't stop until his finger was completely swallowed and he could feel Atem contracting around his single finger. Atem whimpered again and moved softly with Kaiba's finger once Kaiba began to thrust inside him. His fingers clutched the sheets while doing so and soon one finger became two and Kaiba began to stretch Atem out further, scissoring gently inside him. All of it was too much and Atem felt his erection burning unpleasantly causing his legs to squirm. Kaiba knew that Atem wouldn't last much longer, so he pulled out and was back in between Atem's legs. This time, however, he took his own burning erection and pressed his head into Atem's hole. Both groaned from the stretch, Kaiba mostly due to the tightness still in Atem's virgin hole.

Slowly, he wriggled his hips until he was fully swallowed by Atem and waited a few moments for both of them to get used to this. It was the most intimate that Kaiba's ever been with another and he couldn't think of a better person than Atem. He leaned down and soon their mouths were back as one and Kaiba was moving again, hitting Atem's prostate with each thrust, which aroused both of the men involved in the lusting act even further.

The thrusts remained gentle as Kaiba continued to make love to Atem. It was more than enough for the both of them and soon Atem climaxed and Kaiba followed. Both cried out and soon it was over, but the intimacy was still there. Kaiba caressed Atem's flushed cheek and smiled more to him as their foreheads pressed together.

"And now you're officially mine…" he breathed out, which made Atem chuckle and look at Kaiba with delight, "Mm, did you have any doubts before?" He arched a brow in question.

"Not really," he said in response and kissed Atem once more. "But now it's official and I'm pleased with the results."

"I see, well can we remain this way for a few more moments?"

"It's gonna take me a few moments to even want to get out of you."

Atem chuckled and kissed Kaiba again. How much he was in love with this man.


	19. EIGHTEEN - THE FINAL CHAPTER

**EIGHTEEN**

Early morning came too soon. Kaiba and Atem ended up staying at the game shop for the night, thus making them getting up even earlier to get ready and meet Mokuba and Yugi at Kaiba's place. Kaiba couldn't get over how much he enjoyed last night and waking up to Atem naked was a sight that he wouldn't trade for anything. They showered together and to Kaiba's delight he enjoyed that as well. He loved all of his intimate moments with Atem and wouldn't trade them in for anything.

After they collected Yugi and Mokuba they went to Kaiba Corp headquarters and waited on the top floor until the rest of the clan came. From the looks of it, Joey was literally pulled out of bed since his hair was still messy and he looked like he could kill someone. Téa and Tristan were in follow, both looking more awake than Joey.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Téa chimed happily.

Kaiba smiled faintly in greet while everyone else gave a word in response. He looked to Joey and they locked eyes. Bitter browns with content sapphires as if challenging. Kaiba smirked, ah, this will never get old, "You look like a pathetic little child that's being forced to go to school."

"Grr…watch it, Kaiba…" he growled out and that only made Kaiba smirk more, "Am I supposed to be intimidated, Wheeler? With that look I think a preschooler wouldn't even be intimidated."

"Grr…that's it!"

Joey lunged but Tristan already had him in a lock to keep him from making a stupid move with Kaiba. Kaiba only laughed and looked to Atem, taking his hand and leading them to the elevator. Of course, Joey remained close by to Tristan more so by Tristan's demand. It still didn't stop the blonde from side-eying Kaiba, but Kaiba really wasn't paying much mind. He leaned casually against the wall and stared down at Atem in awe as his lover seemed oblivious and continued to lean into the other and playing a bit with his long fingers. Joey hated to admit it, but he couldn't hate Kaiba as much as he wanted to anymore. Not after witnessing that look. Joey's known it all too well. Of course through soap operas and whatnot, but it didn't take a genius to see how much Atem truly meant to Kaiba and how much in love he was with him. Wheeler smiled gently at that and looked over to Tristan, who was looking at the couple off the far end.

"I hate'em," Joey said simply and Tristan nodded with a little smile, "Yeah, I know you do. I gotta say, our little buddy is growing up. I really didn't think that he'd adjust so well to this world."

Joey nodded, "I had faith. Atem's been with us for as long as we'd known Yug. He'd adapt, although, I hate ta see dat da reason he's adapting so well now is because of Kaiba. Eh, what'er ya' gonna do 'bout it? He's happy and dats all dat matters. I'll still mop da floor with'im if he breaks his heart, though."

His brown eyes went back to his friend and he continued to smile. It was nice to finally see Atem look and feel so human. Despite it all, it seems as though Kaiba is willing to be somewhat civil to Joey for Atem's sake, which Joey knew he needed to do the same. Kaiba was never really that bad of a guy, he was just an arrogant ass-wash, but even Joey was seeing a new side of Kaiba and he knew that he wasn't the only one secretly wondering if this was the Kaiba that Mokuba always talked about.

Joey felt Tristan's arm wrap around his shoulders as the other friend looked over to the very same couple, thinking Joey's words to near exact.

"I got your back on that one, man. Call me optimistic, but I really don't think there's gonna be a heartbreak with that look. It's kinda weird seeing Kaiba this way, let alone looking at Atem like he's the most important thing in the world."

"Ey, dats how my buddy needs ta be treated now. Best of da best!"

"Yeah, so why can't I date your sister again?"

Joey glared a bit Tristan's way, "Man you know how ta ruin a moment…"

Tristan's response was a simple nervous chuckle and an eye roll from Téa who obviously heard the entire conversation. She looked over to Yugi, curious to know how he felt about Atem's relationship, but all she could do was smile a bit fondly at one of her best friends. Like usual, Yugi seemed oblivious to Téa's staring until the very last minute. He shifted from looking at Mokuba to smile at Téa.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

Typical Yugi, always having a big heart and making sure that everyone was alright. It was one of the things Téa treasured of him and to extents, loved. She will admit, she used to have a crush on Atem, but she felt that she just liked the mysterious aspect of him. If she were honest, the one that she really cared about was the one waiting for her reply. He was so much like a little child before he completed the puzzle and now he seems to be maturing finally. Guess the best ones are the late bloomers. She smiled more to Yugi and nodded.

"Mhm, I'm just excited on where Kaiba is taking us and so close to Christmas at that." She said honestly and looked over to the couple.

She envied Kaiba a bit, secretly. Kaiba had what he wanted because he fought for it. Téa on the other hand, although she may come off as confident, the very thought of Yugi rejecting her in such a way was devastating. Plus, her dreams were in New York. She wanted to become a dancer and be on Broadway one day. She's worked so hard to achieve that, saving up so much money at her job and everything else. Maybe one of the reasons she didn't pursue Yugi was because she knew that she'd have to leave eventually, but now she was curious on if Yugi would ever go with her. It was a lot to consider, she knew that, but she still had the urge to ask him.

"Yeah, I'm curious too. Apparently not even Atem knows. You know…they never came back to Kaiba's place last night." Yugi said and pondered the reason. Téa on the other hand blushed, "Oh really? Well…maybe they wanted time together."

"Yeah, but still it was weird we didn't hear from them. When they came about they said that they fell asleep at our place."

"And you believe that?"

Yugi shrugged and looked over to his "brother" and couldn't help but to smile and he too took note of Kaiba's glance. "It's not my business really, Téa. What they do, well, I think it should stay between them."

Téa too looked over and smiled softly at the couple, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said softly and tentatively brushed her fingers along Yugi's. Yugi blushed from the gesture and looked to Téa even though she kept her head turned away from him. He didn't know how to react to that kind of gesture or even figure out if it was intentional or not. He chose to believe that it was a simple accident and went with that.

Eventually the doors opened and the copter was there in wait. Kaiba led with Atem in tow and soon he pointed to the on-coming one, "One won't handle all of us, so Atem and I will be in one with Mokuba and the four of you can ride in the next one. It's only long enough to take us to our next stop." He said and opened the copter's door and helped Atem inside.

Kaiba clambered in after and got his headset on as well as buckled himself in. Mokuba took the front with the pilot and soon the copter took off and the other landed to fill the last remaining people inside. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they adjusted by putting Téa in the front and the other three in the back. After Tristan's warning of Joey better not have gas in the back, they too took off to report to the next stop.

* * *

The helicopters took the gang to a deserted airport with a small plane in waiting and soon they all filed in and took their seats comfortably. From there it was a promising long journey, which no one really didn't seem to mind. After all, who would? The view down below (if excusing the bodies of water for endless hours at a time) was amazing! Everyone fell into their own little bubbles. Joey and Tristan were being taught Capmon by Mokuba while Yugi helped demonstrate and Téa lingered in the background taking interest as well. It left Atem and Kaiba in their own world, although Atem was sleeping against Kaiba's shoulder. His long jacket covering his significant other while he played softly in the crazy multi-colored hair. Every so often he'd look up from his novel he was reading to admire Atem from time after time. All that flooded through his mind was last night. Skin on skin, bathed in their heat and sweat. Atem was definitely a virgin with how he responded so easily to Kaiba, but that actually pleased the CEO tremendously. He didn't want anyone else to have him. He wanted this treasure all to himself.

The hours passed on and night turned into day and the cycle continued until finally the plane landed. Now the real surprise was about to happen and everyone could feel the eagerness in their bones. Atem noted a statue on their way landing and smirked to Kaiba.

"You didn't—"

"I may have. I may not have," he said with a little smirk and stood up.

Their pilot signaled them clear for exiting and the very moment they did, Téa squealed as she looked around like a kid in a candy store. The Statue of Liberty raised high with pride and the large town soon awaited them. She looked to Kaiba and couldn't express the joy! She was in New York City! Best of all, she was in NYC with all of her friends! The snow continued to flurry down in an elegant dance, covering the grounds in layers upon layers of white, making the city even more gorgeous.

The rest of the gang filled out and their mouths dropped in awe. They were in America and Téa was in the city she had so many dreams about. Words couldn't describe the happiness she felt. Needless to say, she took Yugi by the arm and eagerly towed him off. Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan took Mokuba another direction, which left Kaiba and Atem once more to themselves.

"I can't help but think that they keep ditching us purposely," Atem said with a hint of humor in his voice and looked up to Kaiba, "I assume you don't mind?" Kaiba smirked, "With what I have planned? Nah. Not in the very least, besides, I figured to let Téa have her fun and everyone else can be occupied while I have you all to myself."

Atem raised a brow, "So this has all been part of your plan that I'm still in the dark about?"

"Now you're catching on, Muto. C'mon, it's still daylight. We have more than enough time."

"Enough time till what?"

"You'll see."

The entire day was spent as Kaiba took Atem place to place. They enjoyed each other's company and Kaiba even let Atem explore a bit, going to a few museums to quench his thirst for the city that is said to never sleep. Eventually they met up with the others in Central Park and Kaiba took them all to the hotel they were staying at for their time here. Téa had her own room while Joey and Tristan shared another and Yugi and Mokuba shared another, which gave Kaiba and Atem a room to themselves. The set up didn't surprise anyone and no one seemed to be complaining.

By dinnertime, they all went out to a nice restaurant and spent the remainder of the night ice-skating, which Atem set out, still sore from the last time and Kaiba set out with him, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Atem contently rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder and smiled softly as he relaxed. Joey fell more often than anyone else on the rink and it was actually comical hearing everyone giving Joey such a hard time to go.

"You know it's Christmas Eve, right?" Atem finally said and Kaiba looked down to him, "I'm aware. However, not many see much hype in the twenty-fourth."

"I don't think that's entirely accurate."

He made a little scuffle and took another sip of his hot chocolate. "Of course you would think that, but listen, I have something that I wanna give you."

Atem blinked and looked to Kaiba, straightening up, "What is it, Seto?"

"It's nothing big or extravagant, but uh…" he cleared his throat and pulled out a black velvet box from his coat. He offered it to Atem and he took it a bit speechlessly.

"Seto?"

"That was all of my mother I had before Mokuba and I were sent off to the orphanage. I got it resized to your finger and figured you can wear it as a promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

Atem opened the box to reveal a silver band. It was thin, but it was simple and Atem enjoyed simplicity. He pulled it out and Kaiba's long fingers soon were pulling off his glove and then slipped the ring perfectly on his dainty finger. He smiled at the band and looked to Kaiba, kissing him softly.

"I love it, Seto. Thank you. But…what is a promise ring?"

"It's a ring that promises that one day...I'll make you mine. Legally. At least that's one way. Other times they're just promises to love their other and be faithful and well…I'm in love with you. So I figured it was time to finally take another step in our relationship."

Atem couldn't help but to get giddy. Kaiba finally said that he loved Atem! Not just love, but _in_ love! He beamed happily and kissed Kaiba again, which he happily returned and smiled small. "I'm in love with you too and I promise to love you forever and to stay faithful to you."

"I don't have a single doubt. I know for sure now."

They kissed again and then a snowball landed on their faces. Kaiba growled as he glared up while Atem tried to hide a laugh. Joey grinned cheekily at them from afar.

"Neh-heh-haa! C'mon billionaire, don' tell me ya' nev'r had a snowball fight!"

"Wheeler!"

Joey threw another snowball at Kaiba and this time he egged him on by making chicken noises. "I'll be right back," he told Atem and scooped up some snow and went right after Joey, who took off in a dash.

"Neh-heh! 'Ey!"

"Ha! I hope your game is better than your dueling, because if so then that's very sad for you."

"Why I oughta!"

Atem began to laugh as everyone stopped and watched the two throw snowballs before Tristan soon joined in, hitting Mokuba which landed in a domino effect. Soon, everyone was laughing and throwing snowballs at one another, enjoying their Christmas Eve together as friends and as family, with the add-on of the Kaiba brothers, but honestly, it felt like they were just part of the group, which now all things considering so, they've became part of their little group. In a way, they've always been part of the group, it's just only recent that both brothers soon began to accept it and enjoyed it.

Two orphans only having each other for so long have finally found the family that's been theirs from the very beginning. They may not be blood and they may be polar opposites of one another, but blood and their person doesn't matter when their heart is truly all that ever matters and ever would.

Two spirits once lived a life of rule and shadow games. A servant to his King. As stated in the ancient artifact, they were said to be strong rivals, but like with now, the untold story remained unwritten. For behind their past lives as soldiers in a shadow game, a great loyalty and trust remained between the strong hearted souls. In a past life, friendship was hidden, blurred between the lines. In another life, the so-called enemies just like in the past life came together to form a union. A strong team of two warriors now facing a new chapter together, except in this life the shadow games are long gone and their hearts beat stronger than ever as they merged into a whole.

 _ **{THE END}**_


End file.
